Una Mente Peligrosa
by tzunade
Summary: Tachi tiene a Shuichi donde quiere pero Yuki lo protege con su cuerpo, así que primero deberá matar a aquel hombre rubio que lo acompaña para poder despachar al joven pandillero
1. Cap 1 El paraiso del Mal

Una Mente Peligrosa

Resumen: U.A. Yuki Eiri es un escritor frustrado, ninguna editorial se ha interesado en sus historias. Después del fracaso literario y con un matrimonio difícil a cuestas logra colocarse como profesor recién titulado. El distrito escolar lo envía a un colegio de niños con problemas de comportamiento en una zona marginada de Tokio, la droga, el sexo, el alcohol y el pandillismo es el día a día en esta institución llamada Millaje High school mejor conocida por las personas de la comunidad como "Mentes Peligrosas" allí Eiri conoce a Shindou Shuichi el jefe pandillero y líder del instituto siendo el joven uno de los mas peligrosos y oscuro personaje…

Aclaratoria: Este fics es diferente a lo que suelo escribir, colocare partes que están basado sobre hechos reales, pero algunas situaciones cambian. Me inspire de las escuelas violentas que azotan a nuestras comunidades, desde el norte hasta el sur y de una película que ví pero he cambiado totalmente la trama. Ojo no es una denuncia , solo las expongo.

Fics de Libre reflexión

Disclaimer: Gravitation no es mío, favor no demandarme no ganan nada con ello ya que no les llego siquiera a pagarles a el abogado : P, pero Maki sama no creo que se moleste así que tomo los personajes prestados por un ratito

Mentes Peligrosas

Por Tzunade_chang

Lección 1

_Ganster Paradise…_

- Me llamo Mr. K, por favor siéntese- El director revisaba los papeles del nuevo profesor de literatura, leyó hasta la última letra de la hoja, al frente de él se encontraba un rubio de 23 años, alto, cabellos y ojos dorados, llevaba un traje compuestos en dos piezas, pantalón y chaqueta gris, abajo llevaba una camisa azul que terminaba con una corbata azul, esperaba tener éxito con la entrevista. Había sido transferido por el distrito 5 de Tokio, necesitaba el trabajo ya que los sus ahorros escaseaban y estaba prácticamente en la calle, solo faltaba el visto bueno del director de la institución.

El director de dicha institución era un americano con postgrado en Psicología y pedagogía educacional, su deber como decía él era mantener a raya a los alumnos, siendo trasferido desde su patria natal y fungía como preparatoria modelo para los institutos que estuvieran en su misma situación, una tarea realmente difícil dados a los recientes hechos. Después de unos minutos al fin habló

-Uesugi Eiri-

-…..- asintió

-Es escritor además – añadió

-… – el americano colocó la hoja de vida en el escritorio y se inclino un poco adelante descansando sus brazos en forma casual en el escritorio

-¿Porque debería contratar a un escritor que no ha escrito una novela decente en lo que va de carrera?.. se ve que es un fracaso, además parece que esta aquí más por el excelente sueldo que se ofrece -

El hombre que se encontraba al frente frunció el ceño – ¿que se creía ese estupido americano para hablarle así?, se serenó – según tengo entendido estoy aquí para enseñar literatura a los jóvenes nada tiene que ver el hecho que sea o no escritor y sobre el sueldo me parece que usted también esta por lo mismo – lo miró profundamente, K mantuvo su mirada un buen tiempo estudiando sus gestos y movimiento

-¡Ma! que puedo decir, usted tiene razón está aquí para enseñar, además del sueldo … tiene agallas eso me gusta en una persona – su sonrisa se curvaba mas hacia un lado estudiándolo.. suspiró – pero debido a que tengo que cubrir una vacante urgentemente no me queda de otra que contratarlo … Yuki Eiri-kun, así se llama en sus libros -

-………- no dijo nada ese hombre le caía súper pesado, el director llevaba un traje elegante de color marrón claro camisa blanca y corbata marrón clara haciéndole juego sus cabello eran también rubio, recogido en una coleta alta, sus ojos azules profundos este tomo el auricular del teléfono

Señorita Kara llame al profesor de la sección 3 B que esta al lado en el salón de profesores, infórmale que conseguimos el "canguro" de la sección 3 D

-_Si director_-

-¿Canguro?- preguntó Yuki ¿qué significaba eso?. Estaba allí para enseñar no para cuidar niños, un gran silencio desagradable se hacía entre los dos hombres, ¿era su imaginación? al parecer ese americano le encantaba porque sonreía en forma descarada, a los dos minutos un profesor entró, éste era un poco bajo de cabellos verde y mirada celeste

-Sensei – dijo el rubio director presentando a los hombres – le presento a su colega Sakuma Ryuchi, Profesor Sakuma le presento- y tonito con algo de burla- al gran novelista Yuki Eiri – El postulante miro disgustado el hombre iba responderle pero fue interrumpido

-Ohayo gozaimas, mucho gusto en conocerle me llamo Sakuma Ryuchi- se inclino el peliverde, Eiri repitió la misma acción por educación

-Ohayo gozaimasu, Ue … -

- ¡Ya, ya, ya! esta bueno de tanto saludo barato japonés – interrumpió el director- él le llevara hasta sus nuevo aposentos- con un dejo de tonito sarcástico, y ese tonito no le gustaba para nada al nuevo profesor

Sakuma miro a ambos rubios por ultimo – bien acompáñeme - Eiri comenzó a caminar

-Espero que después de este día siga conservando sus agallas y no demitas ¡JAJAJAJAJA! – riendo con ganas, Eiri miró a ese sujetó en definitiva no le gustaba nada nada, el hombre era odiable hasta los huesos.

Después de eso salió siguiendo al peliverde, en su trayecto no hablaron nada, el "nuevo sensei" miraba el pasillo que estaba algo oscuro ya que algunas luces se habían quemado, las paredes estaban llenas de graffiti de los alumnos estaban ya en clases

_ "Te amo nena se mía " _

" _Estoy disponible a las 5 bebé " _

" _Me gusta que me den duro"_

"_Púdrete en el infierno maldito director "_

Y cosas por estilo, rió a lo ultimo por lo menos sabia que los sentimientos que sentía por el director era compartido por la comunidad estudiantil, miro al peli verde que lo conducía a la sección 3 D , subieron 2 plantas y caminaron al final del pasillo

-Es aquí Yuki-kun…- el hombre fue a abrir la puerta pero el peliverde se lo impidió

-Le daré dos consejos, nunca le des la espalda – se apartó y se dirigió a su salón

Eiri se giró por la misma – ¿y cuál es la segunda?-

El peliverde se paró y le dio una medio sonrisa - renuncie cuanto antes – abrió la puerta de su salón y entró, el rubio suspiro un poco y abrió la puerta

----&&&&&&&&&----

Eiri ingresó, allí había un grupo de jóvenes donde la mayoría hablaban sobre algunos artistas que sonaban o la ropa que estaba de moda, etc.

-Buenos días- dijo el profesor al entrar, los alumnos no le hacían caso, los jóvenes seguían cada uno en su conversación

-Oye si supieras la que me monte anoche, salimos corriendo la pandilla de los dragones del norte estaban armados y nosotros no pudimos..- hablaban unos jóvenes

-Buenos días – repitió el docente, veía la total anarquía que reinaba en su ahora salón de clases

-Oye Matsuo ¿con quién te ligaste anoche?, con tu mamá - reían otros

-No, pero te diré que me tire a tu abuela por el culo- dijo el otro – me gusta hacer caridad- los jóvenes reían

-¡BUENOS DIAS!- gritó un poco alto los alumnos siguieron con el cursos de sus vidas ignorando al adulto

- Que bueno que haces caridad, sabes mi tía la culona Genky necesita que le den duro, la pobre no se la tiran desde que se murió su esposo hace mas de 10 años, esta amargada y no me deja en paz- dijo una chica a manera de burla

**-¡SILENCIO!- **los demás alumnos repararon en el sujeto alto y rubio – soy el nuevo profesor y..-

-Querrás decir que es nuestro nuevo "Canguro"- los demás gritaron aupando al compañero de color

-¡HEEE!!! ¡HAAA! ¡HUUU! –

-¡SIII VIPER !- gritó un joven, Eiri miro al joven Negro

-Tú joven ¿cómo te llamas? –

- Ya lo escuchó viejo, me llaman Viper –

- No soy tu viejo y no pregunte como te llaman sino como te llamas –

-Mi nombre queridísimo profe es Dakota –

-Dakota…- esperando su apellido

El chico estiró sus brazos -simplemente Dakota –

-¿Y "simplemente Dakota" no tiene apellido?-

-Te la daría pero de seguro que la policía me localiza porque he matado a los demás profesores que estuvieron en esta clase antes que tú –

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- rió todo el salón, el joven se inclino ante sus compañeros, el joven rubio carraspeo ante la bromita de mal gusto

-"Simplemente Dakota" puedes sentarte en tu sitio- el chico empezó a caminar dando un paso al mejor estilo breack dance, los alumnos le coreaban el ritmo

-¡SIII DAKOTA CON RITMO VIEJO!- el profesor se acercó al pizarrón le dio la espalda para escribir su nombre

"Profesor …"

_!CLICK!_

Sintió un clip metálico que le golpeaba una oreja, el Rubio se dio la vuelta sobandose

-¿Quien fue?- tenia una mirada asesina, lo demás veían asustados - pegunté que quien Fue – todos los alumnos señalaron a todas partes culpándose unos a otros, ningún brazo coincidían – veo que ustedes son unidos, veremos si después del castigo piensan igual, para mañana me traerán un ensayo sobre La odisea mínimo 30 paginas – los jóvenes le abuchearon

- ¡BBBUUUUUU.. PROFE QUE ABURRIDO!-

Al frente había un chico de gorra azul y de pelo rosa, este hizo una mueca de fastidio, puso su mano en la tabla del pupitre extendiendo los dedos luego saco una navaja y comenzó a pasar la filosa hoja entre sus dedos rápidamente

i_TAP TAP TAP TAP!_

El rubio miro incrédulo que un alumno hiciese eso ¿acaso estaba loco?, sabía que en primer lugar era peligroso y segundo estaba prohibido tener navaja, cuchillo u otra cosas a la institución, así que se acercó y se paró cerca del chiquillo en forma molesta, ningún baka mocoso le enfrentaría trato de mirarlo pero la visera tapaba su cara ya que esta estaba agachada

-Joven- llamó el profesor el chico seguía en su distracción – ¡joven por favor pare!- nada no le obedecía de un movimiento el adulto tomó la mano antes que bajara, el alumnos levanto poco a poco su cabeza, Eiri pudo evidenciar unos ojos violetas que lo miraban con fiereza - no quiero ningún tipo de armas blancas en mi clase- el joven se paro lentamente amenazante

-¿Es su regla? –

-Si- dijo Seguro frunciendo el ceño

-Está bien – el adolescente se giro – YA ESCUCHARON MUCHACHOS LA NIÑERA QUIERE QUE NO TRAIGAMOS LAS ..- se giro al adulto- ¿como fue que dijo? –

-Armas blancas – completó el sensei, el menor se giro y continuo

-ARMAS BLANCAS A SU SALON- lo alumnos se vieron y…

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- la clase rompía en carcajadas, Eiri no entendía que sucedía ¿acaso esa petición seria era un chiste para ellos?

-VAMOS CHICOS DEMOSTREMOLES QUE NO SOMOS TAN MALOS – los jóvenes caminaron al frente y dejaron en el escritorio diferentes tipos de armas blancas chuchillo, navajas, pico de loro, bisturís de disección, puñal de varios calibres, de sierra, el profesor miraba con horror como su escritorio era llenado, no sabia que los alumnos portaran tantas armas, el pelirosa le gritó a un compañero

-¿BUITRE NO ESCUCHASTES AL SENSEI ?. ASI QUE TODAS LAS ARMAS BLANCAS- el joven se paro remolón se acercó al escritorio y miro al peli rosa - ¡Vamos! - le indico el joven oji violeta

-Pero es mi favorita - el ultimo alumno puso un corta uñas como objeto final y se retiro

-¿Feliz?- pregunto el de la gorra al sensei

-….. mejor – dijo ecuánime el profesor abrió el cajón y de un barrido metió los diferentes armas punzo penetrantes, luego se giro al pizarrón para escribir su nombre

-Por cierto Sensei, según mi apreciación eso no son arma – acoto el joven peli rosado

-¿Qué?- preguntó el profesor que tenia la tiza en la mano se giró molesto para ver a ese chico

-Que eso no son armas… esto si es un arma –el joven sonrió, de debajo de su camisa saco una pistola prieto beretta calibre 9mm color plateada y le apuntó, Eiri por la misma las cosas se le cayeron al piso de la sorpresa – se la presento se llama "Angel" y es mi favorita – los demás sacaron sus armas

-Te presento a "Miki" – un joven saco una mini uzi

-Yo le presento a "Chakal"- saco una mini escopeta cañón corto recortada, Eiri miro como el salón en pleno le apuntaban, el sudor recorrió por su cara , ¿donde demonios había caído ? , el chiquillo del pelo rosado se acerco colocó el arma en su corazón con la otra mano saco otro cuchillo lo coloco en la garganta del alto, ¡demonios, podia sentir el frio de la filosa hoja sobre su vena!

-Creo que se me olvido entregar esta arma blanca, lo siento- lo apartó del cuello y de un movimiento la clavo en el escritorio retirándose a su pupitre miro nuevamente al nuevo sensei - profe le doy un consejo – dijo el pelirosa – será mejor que se marche no creo que mis compañeros estén de buen humor hoy -, los demás coreaban

¡FUERAA!!!... ¡AFUERAA!!!...! AFUERAA!!!... ¡AFUERAA!!!...! AFUERAA!!!...-

Varias pistolas fueron montadas

¡AFUERAA!!!... ¡AFUERAA!!!...! AFUERAA!!!... ¡AFUERAA!!!...! AFUERAA!!!...-

El rubio levantó las manos y se deslizó hacia la salida, los diferentes cañones le apuntaban, una joven que se maquillaba reía divertida

-MIRA SE VA MEAR- la otra amiga le codeo

-NO LO CREO, DE SEGURO SE CAGA ¡JAJAJAJA!- una joven se acercó

¡UN MOMENTO!- grito , los demás callaron - sensei ..antes que se valla quisiera tener algo con usted si quiere lo espero en una hora en los baños le prometo que lo montare como nadie jamás lo ha hecho – mordía su chicle sonándolo

-Oye quítate nos arruina la diversión- dijo un compañero la mujer lo miro profundo, Eiri giro la perilla tenia que salir de allí

-Adiós culo blanco- se burlaron

-¡SENSEI!- grito el joven pelirosa que le apuntaba – la sección 3 D quiere despedirlo como se merece – todos los jóvenes se pararon le dieron la espalda los chicos se bajaron los pantalones y las chicas se alzaron las faldas todos se bajaron las prendas intimas y se inclinaron enseñándole el culo, Eiri se sonrojo miro el pelirosa este le apuntaba su mirada era peligrosa, como pudo salio del salón

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- se escuchaba desde el pasillo Eiri bajo hasta el consejo en grandes zancadas y abrió la puerta e ingresó – demonios – saco un cigarro, tomo su encendedor y encendió el tabaco las manos le temblaban, aspiró el humo tratando de tranquilizarse, y le costaba, ¡con un mil demonio! en su mente tenia aquel chiquillo ¿cuántos años tenía? Le calculaba como 14 ó 15 ningún trabajo merecía exponer su vida y perderla miserablemente, un profesor estaba en un rincón tomando te

- Bienvenido a la escuela "Mentes peligrosas"- le dijo un moreno de lentes – soy el sensei Sakano-

Eiri temblaba -¡¿qué mierda es esta? Esos carajos no son estudiantes con conducta difícil como se me comentó, ¡son Hampones profesionales! … ¡me apuntaron con pistolas automáticas, revólveres y hasta una escopeta! –

- Veo que le toco la sección más violenta- repuso el de lentes, Eiri se llevó el cigarro a su boca para aspirar mas humo y exhalarlo

- ¡Y ese chiquillo de ojos violetas es un demonio!!-

-Y que conoció a su líder – sorbió más té

-¿Líder? ¿Ese mocoso es el líder?-

-Sí, yo que usted me andaría con cuidado ese chiquillo mocoso como le dice resulta que es el líder juvenil de la escuela y cabeza de una pandilla que azota las calles afuera, además distribuye drogas, armas y quien sabe que cosas mas .. se llama Shindou Shuichi-

- Y si ese joven mocoso es tan peligroso ¡¿por que no lo denuncian?!- le parecía increíble que un niño tuviera azotada toda una comunidad bajo un régimen de terror

-¿Está loco?, resulta esta apoyado por uno de los mas poderosos Yakuza y tiene sobornado a casi todos los policías de la zona, será más el tiempo que pasará denunciándolo que el saliendo de la cárcel y ganándoselo como enemigo no es una opción, iría por esa persona y su familia, .. yo que usted haría como todos los demás profesores de esa clase, retírese hágame caso es lo mejor, nadie le cuestionará – el moreno siguió sorbiendo su té , el rubio caminaba de un lado a otro pensando , podría pedir que los trasladaran pero tomaría algo de tiempo , además tenia a su esposa e hijo que eran mas importante claro tenia problemas económicos eso hacia que la situación con su esposa un tanto difícil, ella era la que trabajaba para mantenerlo a él y a su hijo

-¡Maldición!- necesitaba el trabajo. Eiri en lo que fue en el horario escolar no regresó a dar clases, el tiempo había pasado al final sonó el timbre de salida, los diferentes alumnos salían de su salones para alistarse para hacer novillos por ahí o dejase caer en cualquier sitio, el rubio tomo su maletín de lona, camino hacia la salida y enfiló hasta la esquina a 5 cuadras estaba el metro, vio al joven de pelo rosa reconociéndolo

_Shindou Shuichi_

Este se encontraba en la esquina de al frente con sus manos metida en su chaqueta vio como unos jóvenes se acercaron le dieron dinero y este le paso un papeleta, los compradores revisaron y se marcharon, recordó lo dicho por el profesor de los lentes gruesos

_ "..distribuye drogas y armas.."_

Eiri caminó lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el metro, ya había tomado una decisión renunciaría al día siguiente, ningún trabajo valía la pena arriesgar su vida…. ni la de su familia.

*****

**_Para que triunfe el mal, sólo es necesario que los buenos no hagan nada._ **

_Edmund Burke (1729-1797) Político y escritor irlandés._

*****

_Una Mente peligrosa…. Fin de la Lección 1_

Continuara….


	2. Cap 2 El miedo es libre

Aclaratoria: Este fics es diferente a lo que suelo escribir, colocare partes que están basado sobre hechos reales, pero algunas situaciones cambian. Me inspire de las escuelas violentas que azotan a nuestras comunidades, más que todos a las de los del norte y de una película que vi pero he cambiado totalmente la trama. Ojo no es una denuncia, solo las expongo.

Fics de Libre reflexión

Disclaimer: Gravitation no es mío, favor no demandarme no ganan nada con ello ya que no les llego siquiera a pagarles el abogado : P, pero Maki-sama no creo que se mfoleste así que tomo los personajes prestados por un ratito

Tipo de Fics : es drama en su totalidad con toques de humor oscuro, lemon ..si lo sé, lo llevo en la sangre que puedo hacer, y situaciones comprometedoras con bastantes malas palabras como siempre sin caer en lo soez …mmmm bueno tratare, si eres sensible a este tipo de historia ( temática fuerte ) te convido a que leas y así podrás dar tu opinión si te gusta o no

Una Mente Peligrosa

Por Tzunade_chang

Lección 2

_El miedo es libre…_

-¡Papi!- un chico de 8 años pelo castaño y ojos dorados corrió a sus brazos

-¡Holaaa!- le abrazó con cariño

-¡Te extrañé! – hizo un puchero

-Querido – su esposa se acerco con un pastel que lo puso en la mesa – su hijo y su mujer se colocaron al lado y…

-¡FELICIDADES POR EL NUEVO EMPLEO!- gritaron alegres, Eiri sintió como se le formaba un nudo, la mujer se adelantó contenta

-Mi amor sabias que lo conseguirías – el hombre procedió a quitarse la corbata sin mirar – estamos felices por ti- la dama tomó un plato y un cuchillo para partir el pastel sirviendo un trozo a los dos hombres de la casa, el pequeño tomo el pedazo

-¡Mmmm que rico! – el niño comió un gran y generoso pedazo, se llenó la nariz de crema

-Keiko-chan no comas así o te atragantaras- regaño el padre

-Gomen – saco la lengua y se rasco la cabeza

-Espero que hoy tu maestra no me haya mandado una nota negativa-

-No, solo esta - el joven se saco algo de los bolsillo extendiéndosela – ¡mirala!- dijo entusiasmado

-Veamos – dijo dudoso – era un examen tenía un notable "A" y una observación de "sigue así"- te felicito hijo- dijo orgulloso el padre

-Estoy cumpliendo mi palabra, dijiste que si estudiaba y sacaba notables me comprarías una bici- el mayor bajó un momento el pedazo de torta simplemente se le quitaron las ganas de comer, el tener que notificarles que no tomaría el puesto

-Hijito, deja de agobiar a tu padre sabes que estamos llenos de deudas, lo más importante es pagar la hipoteca que pesa sobre la casa-

-¡Ahhhh! – dijo triste, ¿pero si sigo estudiando me lo prometes para más adelante?- lo menos que quería era ver el rostro triste ya la vida era dura, no deseaba lo mismo para su pequeño se acercó levantando una mano y haciéndose una cruz en el corazón

-Te prometo que si estudias como ahora, más adelante te compro la bici-

-Siiiii- levantó sus brazos en señal de triunfo -… me voy a estudiar para sacar las mejores notas…buenas noches mamá ..buenas noches papá –

-Buenas noches- ambos padres miraron a su hijo subir a su cuarto

-Es un buen chico- comentó su madre, la mujer miro a Eiri sabía que algo no andaba bien -¿sucede algo querido? – el rubio suspiró un poco

-Nada, solo estoy algo cansado, eso es todo.. discúlpame amor iré al estudio - miró hacia donde había desaparecido su pequeño hijo, fue a caminar a su estudio

-Pero recuerda que es una promesa- al girarse allí estaba el pequeño mirándolo haciendo mofletes se había regresado

-Tú jovencito a estudiar y a dormir – regañó el padre

-Sí, ya se papá –

-Mañana es día de escuela- el hijo hizo un puchero, el adulto se acercó y le dio una pequeña nalgada

-¡Anda!-

-Sip- el joven subió por las escaleras a su cuarto, la mujer se giro hacia su marido

-¿Quieres que te lleve un emparedado más tarde?- preguntó la esposa

-Si por favor – la mujer se iba a retirar el esposo se dirigió a ella

-Se que no estamos bien ahora, todos los matrimonio pasan por algo similar, aun así te amo, no dudes de ello nunca, te demostrare que no soy un fracasado - la mujer le dedico una linda sonrisa

-Lo sé y por eso te amo, contamos contigo…- Eiri se acerco y le dio un beso sencillo

Todos dependían de él y no los defraudaría

----&&&&&&&&&----

Un autobús dejaba su carga de estudiantes, otros llegaban por sus propios medios, estos reían y bailaban en el patio del colegio mientras hacían tiempo

_¡RIIIIIIINNNNNNN!_

El timbre daba comienzo a un nuevo día de clase. El bullicio y la gritería característica se escuchaba por todos los rincones, un chico pelirrojo recogido con una cola alta sacaba unos libros de un casillero, mientras los demás perdían su tiempo en cosas banales como juerguear, él tenía un gran sueño y su sueños era ser un gran medico. Estudiaría con tesón para lograrlo, costaría mucho de su sudor pero a la final lo lograría.

Ya tenía los libros para la próxima clase, metió los útiles en el morral y cerró el loked y se encaminó a su próximo salón.

Caminó por un pasillo largo esquivando en algo la guerra de proyectiles de papel mojados con saliva y lanzados por varios pitillos, al pasar por un salón miro como un chico joven de pelo verde corría de un extremo a otro extremo, los otros hicieron un circulo, entre ellos se pasaban un objeto en el aire - ¡Dámelo es mío! – dijo el peliverde llorando

-Vamos chico bonito no llores – el pequeño corría de un lado a otro jadeando tratando de alcanzar el objeto, el joven pelirrojo reconoció a las personas que estaban en la rueda, sabía que eran tipos peligrosos de la banda de los Kamikaze Rojo y lo mejor era no meterse con ellos sabían cuan malos solían ser

-¡Jajajaja!- rieron

-¡Dámelo es mi inhalador! -

-¿El niño quiere su juguete? – se burlaron

-¡Dénmelo!, ¡dénmelo es mío!- el chico casi no tenia aire en sus pulmones, Hiro se giró para marcharse pero el escuchar las risas y el chico llorando semi ahogado…

-Me arrepentiré por esto- susurró, por la misma entró se enfrento a los gamberros que estaban allí – Sera mejor que le devuelvas eso- dijo con autoridad, los otros miraron al joven pelirrojo ¿acaso estaba loco?

-Mira Atsuko-kun un suicida-dijo en forma de burla

-Si hermano tal parece que quiere morir en este momento, si quieres esto- enseño el inhalador que tenía en la mano- ven por el si eres valiente- le retó, Hiro soltó el bolso en la esquina se acerco poco apoco, el hombre reía maliciosamente - ¡vamos, vamos! – el alto trató de conectarle un golpe pero Hiro fue más rápido se agacho y le dio un contundente golpe en la y ejem sus cositas haciendo que el otro se doblara- Hi-jo de Pu-ta- dijo con dificultad, los otros dos se abalanzaron

-¡CABRON!- grito el segundo, Hiro esquivo el movimiento y luego le dio una patada, esto hizo que cayera sobre unos pupitres rompiéndose la cabeza, el tercero y último tomó un pupitre y se lo tiro a el pelirrojo el objeto golpeo su espalda haciendo que cayera, se acercó para patearlo por las costilla y fracturarles unas cuantas, pero su reflejo no dejó que esto sucediera, como pudo Hiro se paro rápidamente ya solo quedaba uno

Los alumnos que se percataron de la pelea y aupaban divertidos

-¡PELEA, PELEA, PELEA, PELEA!-

-¡Ya verás hasta aquí llegaste!- le amenazó, saco una navaja que movía de un lado a otro

-Atrévete si puedes – dijo el pelo largo secándose la sangre de su boca que se le rompió un poco al caer al piso, el último ataco de frente, Hiro con un reflejo único tomo su mano doblándola

-¡HAAA! ¡MALDITO!- la hoja rodó por el piso, por la misma le conectó un fuerte y contundente golpe en la boca del estomago haciendo que el otro sacara el aire dejándolo totalmente privado

Hiro recogió el inhalador y se lo entrego al joven que tocia

-!Cof!... A-ariga-to ¡Cof! ¡Go-zaimasu.. ¡Cof!- tomó el potecito y lo puso en su boca inhalando el producto sintiendo como sus pulmones se oxigenaba poco a poco

Todos comentaban el pleito dando sus impresiones en forma de bullicio

_¡Clap! ¡Clap! ¡Clap! ¡Clap!_

Se escuchaba un aplauso solitario, todos se apartaron al percatarse de quien se trataba

-Te felicito muchacho solo puedo decirte algo… – Hiro enarco sus cejas y apretó los puños

----&&&&&&&&&----

Eiri corría, el Metro se había retrasado y llegaría al Instituto casi a tiempo si le imprimía algo de velocidad. Era una locura… volver….pero no podía darse el lujo esperar que la ineficiencia del distrito escolar le colocara en otra institución, pasarían meses y para entonces estaría en la calle durmiendo en un carro o en un albergue, esa idea le escalofriaba. Dobló la ultima cuadra allí estaba el colegio conocido por la comunidad como "Mentes Peligrosas" al llegar allí, subió rápidamente los escalones de la entrada principal, ¿Qué haría como se enfrentaría a esos monstruos y principalmente ese chico?.. ni idea, pero sea lo que sea se las arreglaría, una vez que alcanzó la segunda planta se consiguió con un nutrido grupo de alumnos que gritaban y vociferaban, su experiencia de adulto le indicaba que más de un chico reunido en un salón sin profesor seria siempre por algo malo, y su deber como sensei además de impartir conocimiento era mantener el orden, varios profesores veían lo ocurrido pero ninguno se atrevía a decir o hacer nada simplemente se dirigían a sus respectivos salones

-Valla- ladeo el rubio al ver la indiferencia de los profesores, además ¿porque siempre tenía que actuar como adulto responsable?- A un lado jóvenes, apártense- indico haciendo un lado el nutrido grupo

----&&&&&&&&&----

-..Shindou Shuichi-

-¿Aun te acuerdas de mi nombre Nakano Hiroshi-kun?, sigues metiéndote en los asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia-

-Si me metí era porque tus hombres estaban molestando a ese joven – señalo al pequeño peliverde

-¿De veras?- el pelirosa miró al joven señalado antes por el pelirrojo -¿Es cierto que mis hombre te molestaban?- los ojos del ojivioleta eran asesinos, el muchacho no sabía que responder si decía la verdad sabia que lo matarían en cuanto saliera de clases, pero ese chico le defendió.. que encrucijada. -¿Y bien?- preguntó el peli-rosa

-Yo..yo-yo- trago fuerte el corazón le latía, se debatía entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, luego negó con la cabeza – solo jugábamos – hundió su cabeza ante la mentira, su cuerpo temblaba era un cobarde pero era mejor ser un cobarde vivo que un valiente muerto

Esa respuesta era la que esperaba, casi no podía disimular su alegría tenia la escusa perfecta - al parecer estaban jugando y tú le interrumpiste, ¿qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?- Hiro entendió lo que ocurría, estaba en un callejón sin salida, – ¿nada?-

-Yo sé lo que paso y actué según dicta mi conciencia- no le bajaría la cabeza a ese gamberro

-Solo sé que ellos estaban jugando un rato inocentemente y tú entraste como un loco golpeándolos – señalo a los chicos que se paraban del piso - ¿sabes lo que significa?- una risa maléfica se curveaba

-No sabías que necesitabas excusas para hacer lo que te daba la gana-

-Es cierto ..pero una promesa es una promesa y prometí no meterme contigo amenos que tú seas el que me fastidies …eres hombre muerto- sentencio Shuichi

-Maldito- dijo Hiro se acerco al peli-rosa, se defendería aquí y ahora, Shu metió su mano debajo de la camisa para sacar su pistola y "terminar de una vez ese asunto pendiente" un hombre rubio entro irrumpiendo, los hombres a cargo del peli-rosa se levantaron poco a poco recuperándose

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó el mayor, el oji violeta disimulo un poco paso sus manos por sus cabellos rosas y miro al sensei, no podía creerlo ¿el muy estúpido había regresado?

-Nada solo estaba hablando un buen rato con mi "amigo"- dijo con malicia el oji-violeta sin despegar la vista a el Chico alto - ¿verdad?-

- …………..-

Luego se giró al sensei – ¿y usted? creí que estaría debajo de la cama llamando a su mami- dijo en forma de burla

El rubio ignoro el comentario y se giró a los alumnos curiosos -¡vallan a su salones ahora o los suspendo a todos!-

-¡HOOOO! – dijeron

-Y parecía que todo se ponía bueno- se escucho en el aire

-Ustedes jovencitos se quedan aquí quiero hablar con ambos- Shuichi hizo un gesto a sus compañeros con la cabeza para que se largaran, miro al sensei y luego a Hiro con la mirada le decía "este asunto se arreglará a la salida" , el pelirrojo no sabía si volvería con vida a su casa pues conocía como era el proceder de ese pandillero y huir no era opción, mataría a toda su familia

Una vez que quedaron solos

Eiri hablo en forma ecuánime y serena -no sé cuál es el problema pero quiero que sepan que su conducta de hoy no fue la mejor, su nombre es …- preguntándole al chico más alto

-Nakano Hiroshi, curso 4to año mi profesor tutor es Sakano sensei -

-Nakano-kun , Shindou-kun como profesor titulado mi deber es mantener el orden, si hay algún problema deben acudir a cualquier autoridad o en su defecto cualquier profesor, recuerden que estamos en capacidad para ayudarles en sus problemas o mal entendido -

El peli-rosa respondió ecuánime con una medio sonrisa -resulta que "mis problemas" no te interesan mugroso profesor de porquería y lo que hagas tú aquí me interesan una mierda "canguro"-

Eiri asintió, - ahh – se quejo, ese muchachito tenía un léxico terrible, el rubio caminó un poco estaba difícil el poder razonar con el chico, era tan hostil – soy de las personas que creo que podemos resolver los problemas si tratamos de sobre llevarnos- El sensei comenzó a dar un discurso sobre el cómo sobre llevar los problemas con las demás personas y la importancia de la tolerancia, Shu y Hiro le veían más que todo porque no tenían opciones, nunca había escuchado tanta perolata en sus vidas y menos en una sola persona - todos nosotros a menudo incurrimos en faltas pero como seres pensante tenemos la capacidad…-

El sensei llevaba rato tratando de resolver los problemas de la vida y ya era obstinante –¿nunca te han dicho que eres aburrido?- interrumpió el joven peli-rosa

-¿Eh?.. ese no es el punto jovencito ….el punto es… – Shuichi veía como el adulto hacia una gran exposición de porque debía cambiar su vida y las consecuencias que tenía si seguía en el mal camino tal cual como lo llevaba, le recitó de pe a pa los pro y los contras de la vida que llevaba, ¿era tonto o valiente?, nadie en esa institución ni en las calles le enfrentaba, y cada vez que renombraba a un filósofo o un proverbio era insoportable, además que puta madre le interesaba lo que decía, parecía que cuando nombraba a esos putos filósofos le daban más alas - según Platon gran pensador griego…- ahí iba otra ves

-Etoo Sensei disculpe pero tengo que retirarme – dijo Nakano con una gota

-Está bien joven puede retirase y recuerde reflexionar sobre lo que he dicho-

-Eh si, arigato – Shu a espalda del profesor alzo una mano semejando una pistola apuntando al alumno pelirrojo y disparándola imaginariamente luego soplo un supuesto humo que salía, tenía una sonrisa macabra, Hiro sabía que ya no había vuelta a tras, salió para dirigirse a su salón

Una vez solos el profesor se giró y continuó con su sermón con el problemático alumno – ¿en que me quede?..ah sí, según Platón gran pensador griego – Shu analizaba las diferentes forma de eliminar a ese estúpido profesor, lo mejor para estos casos era eliminar el mal de raíz, atarlo y lanzarlo a la bahía de Tokio, o que muriera en medio de un enfrentamiento policial, para eso tenía contactos, mientras el profe seguía con su exposición el joven miró mejor a el sensei

i_Ese tipo es un cansón pero no puedo negar que es muy guapo, tiene un porte increíble, pensándolo bien me gusta, lo conservaré y lo hare mi amante este semestre, ya la tipa que me estoy tirando me estaba aburriendo, y él se ve interesante, otros aires no me caerían mal_/i

Eiri estaba sentado en el escritorio vacio -…esos nos lleva a lo que decía inicialmente, nuestros actos tienen consecuencia y..- un beso le calló, el profesor abrió los ojos a más no poder, unos labio tibios y una candente lengua se metían en su boca acariciando y devorando su cavidad bucal .. le estaba besando un hombre y no cualquier hombre si no ¡un estudiante!...¡Su alumno para mayor remate!..Shu se separo

-Eres un baka, pero un baka lindo… y con suerte, alégrate-

-¿Baka?..¿Alegrarme?- el profesor no salía de su asombro

-Si porque desde ahora en adelante serás mi amante, solo mío… de mi propiedad eso quiere decir que no quiero verte ligando con nadie - el chico se giro para marcharse

-Jovencito claramente veo que estas equivocado, .. no soy su amante y no me presto a estos juegos -

-¿Me rechazas?- la mirada era asesina – umm bueno eso lo discutiremos después, nos veremos-

-Un momento no le he dicho que pueda retirarse-

- Sensei me gustaría escuchar su aburrida charla pero, tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver-

-¡Joven, no permito que.. – demasiado tarde el chico se había marchado las cosas no iban nada bien antes ahora si que las embarraba de todas todas - ¡Oh mierda!, si el director se entera de esto me expulsa si es que no me mete preso primero- debió quedarse en su casa era menos traumático, ese joven era todo una incertidumbre

----&&&&&&&&&----

Eiri esta asombrado, la clase había sido más o menos pacifica para él, aunque los mocosos no le paraban ni media jota por lo menos no le sacaron ninguna pistola, escopeta o cualquier arma para amenazarlo, claro aprendió una lección importante, no debía darle la espalda a esos mini-mafioso por nada del mundo, nunca se sabía con que le saldrían

-Jóvenes saquen su libro de literatura y ábralo en la pagina 56- aun así nadie le hacía caso

-Sí y corrí por todo el patio, me dispararon pero fui más rápido- comento un alumno

-Ajá y ayer paseamos y comimos, ese mal nacido me metió mano pero le dije " oye hermano todo lo que tengo es mercancía que "se ve pero no se toca" …-

Nadie hacia caso del Sensei, Eiri disgustado se acerco al pizarrón y con sus uñas hizo un sonido desagradable

_¡CHIIIIZZZZZ!!_

-¡HAAAA!- se quejaron los alumnos

-¿Sensei acaso está loco?.. eso me rechino hasta los dientes- se quejo una jovencita

-Necesitaba captar su atención, creo que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo que les parece si comenzamos a conocernos primero- Eiri se sentó en el escritorio

-No hace falta, ya lo conocemos a usted Sensei- dijo un chico alto y flaco

-Su nombre – interrogó el joven profesor

-Soy "Látigo"..-

¿De dónde carajo esos niños sacaban esos nombre tan peculiares? aunque el jovencito era alto muy delgado de tez blanca con acné el pelo cortado y peinado hacia arriba parecía pinchos, y la ropas le eran holgados mmmm.. parecía de verdad una cuerda delgada como dicen algunos "Al pueblo que fueres.."-Bueno "látigo" – varios rieron - soy todo oídos -

-Como le decía hermano- el hombre se paro y coloco un pie arriba en el asiento de su pupitre - sabemos quién es usted… usted es – en eso juntó dos dedos emparejándolo - la mujer del "jefe" –

-¿Eh?- Eiri estaba asombrado – ¿la mujer de quien? – dijo casi espantado

-Del "jefe" .. se corre el rumor en el colegio que usted le gusta -

- ¿No se a lo que refiere con eso joven?- dijo muy molesto, esos estúpidos sacaban cada cosa

-"Látigo" – le corrigió, -está bien se lo diré en forma clara y sencilla… usted-

-….-

-Eeees-

-Prosiga- invitó el adulto

-¡MARIQUITA!- la voz del chico retumbó por todo el salón y salones adjuntos, los alumnos se rieron a carcajadas

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!-

-¡¿Na-NANY?! ¡Un momento no soy Mariquita y no soy la mujer de nadie!, ¡¿qué les hizo pensar en tal barbaridad?!- pero que desgracia era todo un hombrecito tenía hasta esposa e hijo, bueno aparte de lo que ocurrió esta mañana nunca había sido besado por un hombre

-Bueno es que ve tan refinado y estilizado con esos trajes y su porte – el joven levanto el dedo meñique en forma fina, Eiri bajo un momento la cabeza pensando, estaba literalmente jodido, ahora tenía fama de… - por Kami-sama- una chica le interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Ya se, estaba pensando en su novio ¿no sensei?- ese comentario le saco de sus cavilaciones por arte de magia – el amor cuando llega es como una explosión- comento la joven riendo

-¿Eh? Yo no tengo novio, ni soy mujer de nadie ni mucho menos una mariquita- dijo molesto, en eso entro Shuichi al salón y se sentó en su puesto , Eiri miro al joven directamente a sus ojos violáceos, se podía ver en esa mirada rabia, pero también tristeza, los alumnos a ver la reacción del profesor

-¡Aaaahhh ¡! Eiiii Profe está enamorado-

-¡YA BASTA!- dijo molesto y un gran rubor, los jóvenes callaron mirando y observando todo, el profesor no se dejaría que esos mocosos se la aplicaran impartiría disciplina- ¿y usted joven puede indicarme porque llega a estas horas?- el chico se giro

-Ya te dije, tenia asuntos que atender- su mirada era desafiante

-Pleitos de parejas – dijeron todos que estaban alertados siempre eran divertidos

-No dejaré que un alumno se comporte de esta forma- habló el sensei

Shu hizo una mueca -..¡Bah!-

-Por esto podría suspenderte – le retó

-¿Suspéndeme?- era evidente que el chico le confrontaba su autoridad, los demás alumnos le veían emocionado, si Eiri cedía esos chicos le faltaría el respeto por lo que restaba de año y de vida.. hubo un enorme silencio

-Tendrá un castigo por este desacato..-

El joven dio una orden al salón -Chicos salgan, quiero hablar con él – indico el joven con cara de hastío

Látigo trato de razonar quería ver el espectáculo en primera fila-Pero Shu-chan queremos ver la pelea de ..-

-¡QUE SALGAN!-

-Está bien pero eso no se vale hombre- dijo el joven alto y largo que parecía una cuerda

-Seee, mal nacido después vienes y me la chupas cabrón de mierda- dijo el peli-rosa, el sensei observaba, ese chico tenía un léxico de camionero que espantaba a cualquiera ni él que era adulto, había contado en la oración 3 frases y todas subidas de tono, los alumnos se retiraron pero no mucho lo que venía no se lo perderían por nada, Eiri evaluó la situación

-Espero- dijo en forma calma y fría, tal vez la plática que sostuviera temprano no había sido suficiente,

-¿Qué cojones te pasa?-

-¿Perdón?-

-Dije que qué cojones te pasa... no dejare que me hables así y menos delante de los demás-

-Joven no le permito un desacato como esto, le recuerdo que soy su profesor y como tal me debes respetar o tendré que mandarlo a la dirección- la mirada era furiosa tan igual que el joven en cuestión este le analizaba

-Si no me gustaras y tuviéramos algo te mataría en este momento-

Ante lo dicho por el joven el profesor estuvo algo descocado casi cae al piso, rápidamente asumió una conducta profesional -solamente soy su profesor de Literatura y nuestra relación es de Profesor-alumno espero que no lo olvide-

-Eso quiere decir que si me acerco a usted – en eso el joven se acercó al profesor hasta situarse muy cerca mirándolo de cerca muy cerca casi rosando los labios – no sentiría nada..¿acaso ese beso no significo algo? -

-….- los colores le subían a la cara y el corazón le latía apresuradamente pero debía ser fuerte – por supuesto que no- lo alejo un poco- se acerco a su escritorio y tomó la carpeta de asistencia con la intención de anotar algo en la casilla de observaciones - veo que es un joven un poco perturbado que necesita orientación urgentemente-

-¡Ya, ya. Ya!, me fastidia esa aptitud de sabelotodo- se alejó lo miró con disgusto, ese tipo osaba rechazarlo, aunque le gustaban las cosas que eran difíciles, le daban un gustico enorme al apoderarse de ellas realmente delicioso, Eiri se percató de algo, debía ganarse a ese joven, ganarse al peli-rosa como amigo tendría la guerra ganada

En eso dejo el plumón a un lado soltando la carpeta -Que le parece si olvidamos lo que ha ocurrido hacemos borrón y comenzamos de nuevo? seria..-

-Serás mío- sentencio mirándolo

-¿Eh?-

-Serás mío tarde o temprano, sensei, no sé cómo pero lo serás- la sonrisa era divertida, Eiri le escrutaba, suspiro a la final

-Escribiré en la carpeta de vida que necesita una cita mañana urgente con el Psicólogo juvenil del instituto, aunque no lo creas la orientación es útil cuando se es joven y se atraviesa la etapa difícil de la adolescencia..-

-¡Vete a la mierda!- se fue azotando la puerta

_¡PLOSSSFFF!_

El hombre miro a la puerta, ese chico una vez más le había dejando hablando solo

----&&&&&&&&&----

El joven desde hacía rato que no prestaba mucha atención a la clase, se sentía nervioso muy nervioso, ¿kami-sama porque le pasaba esto? Y por su culpa, ahora él

-¡FUJISAKI-KUN!-

Hai- respondió parándose, el profesor le miraba de mal talante

-¿Puede decirme como se llama la cumbre donde varios países desarrollados de las Naciones unidas se reunieron y firmaron un pacto para reducir sus gases tóxicos para evitar el efecto invernadero en un 5,22 por ciento?

-Etooo… ¿se llama la cumbre de Rio?-

-No jovencito se llama Protocolo de Kioto, aunque la Cumbre de Rio también se habla sobre el medio ambiente es en Kioto donde varios países firman un acuerdo para reducir la contaminación y evitar así el efecto invernadero, siéntese por favor y ponga más atención a la clase-

El peli verde bajo la cabeza -Si sensei Sakuma – miro el reloj faltaba poco para que las clases terminaran sabia que ese chico de pelo rojo le había ayudado y el simplemente le tiro el ganso lavándose las manos…. Debía hacer algo ¿pero qué? si no fuera tan cobarde

----&&&&&&&&&----

_¡RIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!_

El timbre de salida

-Recuerden estudiar la pagina 55 al 70 – indicó Eiri los chicos salían sin siquiera prestarle la mas mínima atención

-Cuando llegue a casa me tiro cuan largo soy en el sofá – comento un alumno

-Bueno yo me iré a cazar varias zorritas que están buenísima-

El profesor siguió dándole instrucciones para el día siguiente –Les haré mañana un examen relámpago para medir sus conocimientos y..-

-¡Ya cállese profesor de Mierda!-

_¡PLOSSSFFF! _

La puerta era nuevamente azotada, Eiri se frotó con el dedo índice y pulgar el puente de su nariz, esos chicos eran difíciles, y ese joven en particular era de armas a tomar, no sabía que podía hacer, bueno ya había terminado el día que había sido pesado, miro su escritorio y recogió el material de apoyo y la guía de clases para los estudiantes no sabia siquiera podía cumplir el 10 % del pensum, el ministerio de educación le exigía el 70% suspiro.. -mañana será otro día.-

----&&&&&&&&&----

Varios alumnos salieron, la mayoría se congregaban afuera, era la hora de juerguear, se escuchaban el griterío de los jóvenes, un chico pelirrojo se arremango su mochila, no vio nada sospechoso, aun así sentía que su estomago no era el mismo, sentía nervios, bajó las escaleras dio apenas tres pasos

-¡NAKANO! – el pelirrojo se giró, sabia con creses lo que se le avecinaba, de un lado salía Shuichi, su pelo rosado y ojos violetas asemejaba una estampa infantil que contrastaba enormemente con su naturaleza asesina, iba acompañado de varios tipos de tenebroso aspecto con pasamontañas en su cabeza y chaquetas largas y lentes oscuros, el jefe pandillero tenía una sonrisa macabra, una pistola plateada prieto berretta calibre 9mm le apuntaba - "Angel" quiere saludarte y llevarte lejos -

*****

_Cuando hables, procura que tus palabras sean mejores que el silencio._

_Proverbio hindú_

*****

_Una Mente peligrosa…. Fin de la Lección 2_

Continuara….


	3. Cap 3 Sangre y gritos

Aclaratoria: Este fics es diferente a lo que suelo escribir, colocare partes que están basado sobre hechos reales, pero algunas situaciones cambian. Me inspire de las escuelas violentas que azotan a nuestras comunidades, más que todos a las de los del norte y de una película que vi pero he cambiado totalmente la trama. Ojo no es una denuncia, solo las expongo.

Fics de Libre reflexión

Disclaimer: Gravitation no es mío, pero como me gustaría ; P

Una Mente Peligrosa

Por Tzunade_chang

Lección 3

_Sangre y gritos_

Eiri recogía su material de enseñanza y cerraba su carpeta, alguien entro rápidamente

-¡Sensei!- dijo el joven, el mayor se giró allí estaba un chico bajo de compleción delgada de ojos castaños y pelo verde, era el mismo joven de esta mañana

-Dígame en que puedo ayudarte-

-Sensei, perdóneme, pero no se a quien recurrir-

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Es que tengo miedo…-

¿Miedo?-

-Sí, pero no puedo… no puedo permitir que a Nakano-san le pase algo … -

--¿Nakano?-

- Es el chico pelirrojo de esta mañana-

-¡Ah! Si, si ya lo recuerdo el jovencito alto, ¿sucede algo malo con él?-

-Es que lo van a matar –

-¿Matar?.. ¿quién?- Suguro habló con voz temblorosa

-Shin-Shindou.. Shindou Shuichi, lo amenazó y lo matará, no se a quien recurrir y pensé que, tal vez usted…. tal vez usted podría hacer algo- de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas de angustia, el sensei se paró y lo tomó por los hombros

-¡¿Cuándo será eso?!-

-Será en este instante, a la hora de la salida- el adulto soltó al chico corrió por los pasillos debía impedir que sucediera una tragedia

----&&&&&&&&&----

-¡NAKANO!- "Ángel" quiere saludarte y llevarte lejos- el pelirrojo apretó sus manos no había forma de salir de ese atolladero, ni donde cubrirse había llegado su hora, Shuichi le apuntaba con su arma

_**Todo iba en cámara lenta,**_

_Alrededor varios chicos se reían, otros saltaban la cuerda apostando, unos se empujaban nadie se percató de lo que estaba aconteciendo, Shu apretó el gatillo _

_**¡BANG!**_

_Se escucho un sonido seco y fuerte, la bala salió disparada del cañón girando sobre sí, llevaba un movimiento recto, limpio y sin obstáculo, el proyectil se dirigía directamente a la cabeza del pelirrojo que estaba en Shock sin poder moverse "un blanco perfecto"_

_Algunos alumnos al escuchar la detonación giraron sus cabezas, otros empezaron a correr escondiéndose, se escuchaba gritos, muchas personas gritaban._

_Hiro recordó su infancia…_

_Su madre…._

"_Hiro-chan ven a comer"_

_Su padre…._

"_Hijo apúrate o llegaremos tarde"_

_Su hermano…._

"_A que te gusta la chica ¿ne?"_

_y su mejor amigo…Shuichi…_

"_¡Na, Hiro no digas bobadas!"._

_Y ahora el que había sido su mejor amigo lo mataba, la vida si que daba vueltas morir a mano de él…._

_Su casi hermano_

_Ya la muerte era inevitable cerro sus ojos … sintió un golpe seco en su cabeza, mucho dolor ..dolía mucho y algo caliente y semi espeso le cubría, seguramente era su _

_Sangre_

_**-¡HAAAAAAAAYYY!-**_ _escucho una chica gritaba aterrada_

_**-¡LO MATARON, LO MATARON!-**__… Gritos a lo lejos.. pisadas de personas corriendo_

_Oscuridad _

----&&&&&&&&&----

Eiri corrió hasta la entrada de la institución, los alumnos iban y venia reían o hablaban distraídamente, se fijó como el chico de pelo rojizo miraba a su verdugo y a él joven de pelo rosa que tenia encima un sobretodo largo y cubría perfectamente algo

-" Ángel"- susurró

Seguro que tenía esa arma apuntando al chico, debía hacer algo.. sin pensarlo corrió por las escaleras y se tiro encima del pelirrojo, una fuerte detonación se escuchó pero no giró su cabeza tenía los ojos cerrados, sintió como el cuerpo del joven impactaba en el suelo junto con él, luego abrió sus orbes, vio como varios chicos corrían gritando asustados

-¡HAAAAAAAAYYY!- se escucho era el grito de una joven que estaba cerca de ellos

-¡LO MATARON!, ¡LO MATARON!- gritaban y corrían, miro al joven alto pelirrojo, este se había pegado fuertemente la cabeza con el pavimento rompiéndose un poco la frente, la sangre le brotaba a montones tal vez se había roto unas cuantas venita, lógico la cabeza tenía muchas terminaciones el chico estaba desmayado un sonido seco y metálico se escuchó

¡_CLICK CLICK! _

Unos de los tipos que acompañaba al pelirosa remontó una escopeta cañón corto listo para disparar, varios gritaban y corrían

-¡HAAA!-

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- los jóvenes reían hacer correr como cucaracha a esos malnacidos era divertido, Hiro poco a poco abrió sus ojos se llevó una mano a su cabeza que le latía a mazazos, estaba confundido sintió algo caliente se miro su manos estaban llenas de sangre se toco bien la herida, era solo un corte. No pudo evitar un gran temblor le recorriera su cuerpo ahora sentía el miedo recorrer su cuerpo, los jóvenes que acompañaban al oji violeta le apuntaron

El profesor se paro gritando y colocándose delante del alumno – ¡NOOO! ¡¿ESTAN LOCOS?!- el chico pelirosa le habló

-No es tu asunto Profesor, será mejor que te aparte o me olvidare quien eres-

-¡¿Por qué quieres matarlo, es por el tonto pleito de esta mañana?!-

-Sensei he querido matar a ese bastardo desde hace mucho y ese tonto pleito como dices era le excusa perfecta-

-¿O sea que le tendiste una trampa?-

-Y cayó redondito, ahora apártate-

-No, no lo hare si le vas a matar tendrás que dispárame a mi primero- dijo valientemente unos de los secuaces le apunto gustosamente

-Bueno freír a un profesor no está demás, te voy a volar los sesos profesorsucho- levantó el arma para acabar con la humanidad del mayor

-No le dispares- ordenó Shuichi – el es mío – nadie le desafiaba abiertamente y vivía para contarlo, en eso tomó el arma y lo alzo para despacharlo

Una sirena se escuchó a lo lejos

Shu bajó un poco el arma -Tienes suerte _**gaichin**_..si aprecias tu vida y la de tu familia será mejor que no digas nada ..- miro al chico en el piso- y lo mismo va para ti Nakano, no creas que esto termina aquí y de esta forma– se dieron la media vuelta y corrieron, Eiri vio como el grupo desaparecía doblando en la esquina. Se giró hacia el pelirrojo

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si, arigato-

----&&&&&&&&&----

Varias patrullas se encontraban en el lugar las luces rojas y azules hacían ver todo como una especie de película

-Cuéntenos lo que pasó- preguntó un policía a un alumno

-No lo sé, solo sé que corrí porque vi que otros corrieron- el policía tomaba notas, Hiro era atendido por una enfermera del instituto le ponía unas gasas el golpe había sido duro pero no contundente, el director rendía declaraciones a la prensa local.

Un hombre de azul se dirigió a una pared saco con una espátula la bala, miro a los lados nadie se fijaba en él, reemplazó el proyectil por otra bala, la bala falsa la metió en la bolsa de "evidencia" y la entrego como parte de la "escena del crimen" – aquí esta jefe-

Los experto en experticias peinaron el lugar no consiguiendo nada, el resultado de todo había sido un "hecho casual" …un hecho donde nadie vio nada , nadie se fijó en nada, nadie escucho nada y nadie habló nada…

-¿Y tu hijo vistes quien fue la persona que te disparó?- interrogó el capitán a cargo, el pelirrojo negó

-No, pude verlo fue todo muy rápido- Eiri estaba asombrado ¿cómo era posible que ninguno dijera nada, ¿tanto era el miedo que infundía ese mocoso?, creía en la leyes ellas eran las mejores encargadas para resolver este asunto solo era cuestión de dar el paso necesario

-Yo si vi quien fue- dijo el rubio valientemente solo hacía falta que uno se le opusiera para romper la cadena, comenzó a dar declaraciones de quien había sido, que había pasado, debía meter a la cárcel a tan nefasta persona

-Bien Sensei buscaremos activamente a esta persona serán cuestión de horas para capturarlo-

-¿Capturar a quien? – todos alzaron su vista, allí estaba el joven solicitado, el capitán que sabía de quien se trataba pero ahora tenía las pruebas para arrestarlo

¿Eiri-kun es la persona que buscamos?.. – señalo el policía

-Sí, es ese-

-¿Ese joven es Shuindou Shuichi la persona que buscamos por intento de homicidio hacia la persona de Nakano Hiroshi?-

-Si él es - el capitán se acercó al menor de edad

-¿Puede señalarlo?- Eiri alzó su brazo y apuntó el joven el hombre a cargo se le acercó lo tomo por los hombro lo volteó para esposarlo.

-Ciudadano Shuindou Shuichi está arrestado por intento de homicidio hacia la persona de Nakano Hiroshi, tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que hable puede ser usado en su contra, - mientras el capitán le hablaba Shu se sonreía, lo terminaron de esposar – tiene derecho a un abogado si no puede pagarlo el estado le asignara uno- y se encaminaron al vehículo policial escoltado por unos oficiales, las sirenas sonaban

El rubio analizaba, ya el caso estaba resuelto, tenían al hombre que buscaba y había suficientes pruebas para encerrarlo por un tiempo, entonces ¿porque el pelirosa sonreía? …a eso Eiri le perturbó mucho,– no entiendo- susurró a lo último

-Necesitamos que nos acompañe- dijo unos de los agente- es importante que rinda declaración como la "única" persona que vio lo que sucedió-

-Si-

----&&&&&&&&&----

Había sido un día largo y ahora ya era de noche, contó como se había desarrollado todo

Varias veces,

La secretaria escribía todo y cuantas palabras acontecías, la agente le hacía preguntas puntuales sobre el caso ..firmo la boleta, miro su reloj había pasado ya tres horas, respiró hondo su esposa lo mataría de seguro, cerró sus ojos y bajó un poco su cabeza en eso el capitán se acercó

-Uesugi-san – el rubio alzo su cabeza – hemos tomado reseñas del acusado, también se hizo las experticias se examinó las evidencia y la bala recolectada, y la declaración del acusado, le informo extra oficialmente que la muestra de parafina salió negativo y la bala que se recolectó era vieja estaba algo oxidada, además tiene una cuartada, estaba comprando a la hora del atentado en una tienda a 5 cuadras, hay una cinta donde se muestra claramente su cara y la fecha y hora del video es autentico el dueño no los facilitó, además que alguien de arriba está presionando, con esas evidencia lo tendremos que dejar libre

-¿ como? ..como pueden decir eso si yo lo vi..si no me tiro encima al otro chico estuviera muerto a estas horas-

-Sé que es algo frustrante pero tengo las manos atadas, lamento esto pero no tengo más salida si no que dejarlo ir-

-Usted y yo sabemos que si ese chico sale campante matará al otro, ¿ qué piensan hacer? ..-

-El otro joven no ha venido a levantar o formular una denuncia en su contra, ni sus padre o representantes legales ..-

-Que piensan hacer, ¿esperar que lo maten para actuar?...-

-……… -

-No piensan hacer nada…esto es una puta mierda-

Estamos limitados, lo siento pero las leyes son así…- se giró y se marcho, Eiri sacaba un cigarro, un profesor se lo había advertido

"…_resulta está apoyado por uno de los más poderosos Yakuza y tiene sobornado a casi todos los policías de la zona, será más el tiempo que pasará denunciándolo que el saliendo de la cárcel…"_

No podía creerlo - tráfico de influencias – susurró, sus manos temblaban sabias que matarían a ese joven y no solo eso

_"…y ganándoselo como enemigo no es una opción, iría por esa persona y su familia, .."_

Ahora estaba en la lista de las personas no gratas de ese chiquillo

"…_Tienes suerte __**gaichin**__ ..si aprecias tu vida y la de tu familia será mejor que no digas nada ..…"_

..Mataría también a su familia incluyéndolo – porque siempre tengo que actuar correctamente - no podía contar con la policía, era corrupta se dio la vuelta ..debía hacer algo rápido, actuaria por su cuenta

----&&&&&&&&&----

El pelirosa miraba el techo, sumaba mentalmente matar a Nakano se le había hecho difícil todo y gracias al profesor y ese maldito idiota no había callado como le recomendó, afiló sus ojos, execraría a toda su familia, mamá, papá , abuelito, hermano, hermana, a el perro, el gato y los piojos que tuviera, eliminaría a todos los parientes con que viviera ese desgraciado

-Shuindou Shuichi afuera- dijo un carcelero que abrió la puerta

-Ya era hora – murmuró para sí, el pelirosa se paro perezosamente y se encaminó a la salida. Paso por reseña y tomó sus pertenencias, tener sobornado a media policía era beneficioso, "ellos se encargaban de limpiarlo todo" y plantar las evidencia necesarias para sacarlo por la puerta grande, al tomar sus pertenencias firmo el acta como recibido, según la paga que hacia eliminarían sus datos del sistema tanto física como electrónicamente, siempre pensaba en todo. Se encaminó a la puertas de la jefatura, allí un carro lo esperaba, caminó hasta el vehículo un hombre de color le abrió la puerta

-¡He! jefe como siempre-

-Cállate idiota- atrás alguien se acercaba

-Quiero hablar contigo- Shu giro su cuerpo, allí estaba…

-Sensei que gusto de verlo creo que me ahorra el tener que buscarlo,- una sonrisa maliciosa floreció- tenemos algo pendiente-

----&&&&&&&&&----

La culpa lo carcomía, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, si lo denunciaba mataría a toda su familia a manera de represión, ahora sumaba al profesor nuevo

-Mira que descuidado- una mujer mediana limpiaba mejor la herida, -correr y caerte eres un desastre Hiro-chan- presiono con una mota de algodón la zona

-¡Acchh auch! Eso duele abuela!- no le daría a su vieja disgustos, si sabia como había sido los acontecimientos de seguro la angustiaría, mejor que no supiera

-Deja de quejarte, se te hará un gran chichón, esto no te pasaba desde que jugabas con Shu-chan – le coloco una bolsa con hielo y presionó fuerte

-¡AAAUUCCCH!!- Hiro cerró los ojos no sabía que era peor enfrentarse a los matones o a su abuela

-Ese niño tierno y dulce hace mucho que ya no viene desde …-

-Hiro le interrumpió -Es porque está muy ocupado abuela- y si supiera en que de seguro moriría

-Supongo que cuando crecen las prioridades son otras, aun recuerdo cuando llegaba corriendo yo le daba una gran taza de chocolate y se lo tomaba gustoso, bueno desde que me hice vieja perdí la vista ya nada es igual pero la vida hay que seguir viviéndola ¿verdad?

-si abuela-

- ….Ahora te daré un cocimiento que invente para sacar el golpe y te sientas mejor – le extendió un brebaje- el chico lo tomó sin respirar

-..mmm no sabe mal – tomo otro poco – ¿qué es abuela?-

-Piel seca de sapo venenoso, -

-¡PUUUAAFFF!!!-

Hiro escupió el contenido de su boca - cola de iguana traído del amazonas- el joven saco la lengua y miró la taza la anciana prosiguió,- excremento de guanta un pájaro americano pequeño, - el joven se llevó las manos a la boca conteniendo un vomito se paró y salió corriendo en dirección al excusado, definitivamente hoy no era su día de suerte, la vieja siguió dándole la receta - cocinado y endulzado con miel…¿eh? ¿Hiro-chan?-.. no había nadie-¿donde estas niño? …estos jóvenes no quieren colaborar-

----&&&&&&&&&----

La brisa marina soplaba

-Creo que te dije que no hablaras por tu bien, pero nooo, tenias que abrir tu maldita boca y eso me molesta – el joven dio un certero puñetazo

_¡PUMM!_

-¡ARRGGHH!- un fuerte golpe fue a dar directo a la boca del estomago el mayor se doblo ante la falta de oxigeno, pero no cayó al piso porque era sostenido por dos hombres fuertes, respiró un poco recobrando el aliento

-Bueno viejo ya sabes como es esto "ojo por ojo y diente por diente"- los demás hombres comenzaron a atarlo para arrojarlo por la bahía, el rubio forcejeó pero no pudo librarse - no puedo perder el respeto y para mi es importante, y tú no quieres que eso pase ¿no? , es la ley de las calles-

El sensei habló – Código de Hammurabi-

-¿Eh?.. ¿de qué pendejadas me hablas?-

-Hablo de Hammurabí, rey de Babilonia año XVIII antes de Cristo, es el primer código de leyes conocido en la historia humana. En la bases del derecho penal entre los pueblos semitas se habla del "ojo por ojo y diente por diente" también habla sobre la justicias y la protección a los más débiles…si es así te ofrezco algo que no puedas rechazar- unos hombres le colocaron unos pesos en los pies

-Así, ¿qué será?- preguntó curioso

-Listo jefe cuando usted diga lo arrojamos- anunció unos de los gamberros,

-Arrójenlo que esperan- ordenó, los hombre lo alzaron para arrojarlo, a pesar de todo Eiri siguió hablando

-Dijiste que querías que yo fuera tuyo-

-¿Qué me propones?-

-Si perdonas al joven Nakano yo, ..seré tuyo-

-Umm interesante…un momento chicos – los hombres lo colocaron nuevamente en el piso- lo que me ofertas es tu vida a cambio por la de él, no es nada fácil lo que ofreces, siempre he querido matar a ese bastardo, ¿pero no crees que no estás en posición ofrecer ayudar a otros si tu vida misma corre peligro?....- lo tomó templándole los cabellos - eres estupido-

Eiri hablo serio -Claro que no quiero morir-

-Por eso eres un tonto…- soltó el cabello rubio- pero tienes razón, tu eres lo más deseo en este momento aunque te dije que te callaras y no lo hiciste, eso merece que te mate-

-¿Eso deseas realmente?- Eiri sostenía la mirada seria, el oji violeta le miro de la misma forma e intensidad, el hombre estaba maniatado y en sus pies tenía un gran peso para que no saliera a flote nunca, aun así la esencia del profesor prevalecía

-Código de Hammurabi -

-……..-

-Eres bueno negociando, "ojo por ojo y diente por diente" tu vida a cambio por la de él, acepto tu propuesta, la vida de él dependerá directamente de tus acciones, dejare al chico en paz siempre y cuando no se meta en mis asuntos, en cuanto a ti te dejare libre.. ¡Muchachos desátenlo!-

-Si jefe- los hombres obedecieron al superior, una vez que estuvo suelto

-Ven- el pelirosa caminó al auto seguido de Eiri que era llevado a empujones por unos de los sujetos, un guardaespaldas alto y porte increíble le abrió la portezuela de atrás, el más joven se giro, uno de los gamberros empujó mas fuerte a Eiri que hizo que el Sensei cayera de rodillas

-Pienso que..- Shu lo sujetó

-Hablas mucho…- beso a su nuevo "amante" un beso apasionado, Eiri sintió que sus mejillas se coloreaban ser besado por ese chiquillo, su lengua se coló por su boca entrelazándose…seguramente ardería en las pailas del infierno, se separo un poco – creo que ya conseguí la forma de hacerte callar - se separó y entró al vehículo no sabía que hacer a ciencia cierta, ¿debía subirse? , tal vez era lo mejor quedarse en medio de la oscuridad y el intenso frio nocturno, cuando el rubio iba a montarse

-Tú te quedas afuera- le indicó serio el joven

-¿Me dejaras botado aquí en medio del puerto a estas horas?-

-Si, tengo "asuntos pendiente" que atender cerca, me parece que una buena caminata no te haría mal… con esto considero pagado lo del chivatazo con los polis, te salió barato, con algo de suerte si te apura llegaras a tiempo a tu casa para cambiarte e ir al instituto, pero recuerda no llegar tarde eres nuestro ejemplo a seguir, claro, si es que los chicos del salón te llegan a tomar en cuenta "canguro" y dale gracias a Hammurabi por la vida de ambos - la escolta cerró la puerta y se monto en el vehículo, el auto arranco

_¡FUUUUUU! ¡FUUUUUUU!_

Se escucho la sirena de un barco, el puerto estaba desierto y la luz artificial semi iluminaba todo, un intenso frio se colaba por sus huesos… suspiró – será una larga caminata hasta mi casa-

i_ "..tengo algunos "asuntos pendiente" que atender cerca…"_/i

-¿Que podría ser? -

_¡FUUUUUU!!! FUUUUUUU!!_

El sonido del barco se escucho nuevamente Miro el amplio puerto totalmente desierto entendiendo lo que quiso decir – seguro que se trata de un embarque de drogas-

Ahora estaba a merced de un niño pandillero y uno muy peligroso, era el amante oficial del joven, no tenía ni puta idea de cómo terminaría todo…

Las circunstancias estaba en su contra y eso lo asustaba

*****

istrong_ "Que el oprimido que tenga una causa verdadera venga a presencia de mi estatua, a mí como rey de la justicia, y que lea en voz alta la inscripción y escuche mis preciosas palabras para que le lleven claridad y entendimiento a su causa, para que su corazón encuentre alivio"_ /strong

_Hammurabi, _ _Rey de Babilonia_

*****

_Una Mente Peligrosa… Fin de la lección 3_

Continuará…

Yakuza: Mafia japonesa

Gaichin: significa marginado. También se usa este término para los extranjeros, según la cultura japonesa los gaichin (extranjeros) no son raza pura y por lo tanto algunas personas le excluyen en una forma un tanto dura,

Arigatou por leer ^__^


	4. Cap 4 Culpa y sufrimiento

Aclaratoria: Este fics es diferente a lo que suelo escribir, colocare partes que están basado sobre hechos reales, pero algunas situaciones cambian. Me inspire de las escuelas violentas que azotan a nuestras comunidades, más que todos a las de los del norte y de una película que vi pero he cambiado totalmente la trama. Ojo no es una denuncia, solo las expongo.

Fics de Libre reflexión

¡Ahora si Capi nuevo!!! Espero que les guste.. ^__^, ¡quiero dar gracias por su apoyo!

Disclaimer: No me pertenece los personajes son de Muraki-sama, pero si no le gusta este Shuichi porque es malo maloso, si quieren tengo Shuichis lindos y violables en otro fics : P

Una Mente Peligrosa

Por Tzunade_chang

Lección 4

i_Culpa y sufrimiento_!

Había pasado ya dos días del incidente. En el colegio se efectuó una reunión de emergencia, se había citado a los padres y representantes del alumnado, el resultado fue desalentador ya que la mayoría de los padres no asistieron según y al parecer poco les importaban lo que allí sucediera, los motivos eran que la unos tenían a sus padres presos por diversas causa y sus tutores legales hacían poca importancia a lo que les pasara, simplemente les daba igual, y el resto eran madres solteras que alegaban que no podía asistir por que el trabajo se les dificultaba o les negaban el permiso con la amenaza de perder sus empleos.

Así que la reunión prevista se anulo por falta de Quórum

Eiri se quedaba pasmado ante la indiferencia reinante en los tutores, había luchado para que dicha reunión se efectuara, consideraba que su deber como profesor y padre era informar a la comunidad de lo ocurrido en esas instalaciones en días reciente, cabe destacar que ningún profesor le apoyo, de hecho le huían un poco y el director se le rió en su cara, aún así cedió ante la petición del preocupado profesor

Una vez cancelado la reunión el director se dirigió al sensei -Uesugi-kun, no, mejor dicho , Yuki Eiri-kun- decía con ironía- aparte de que llegó tarde el día de ayer y no trabajó quiere hacerme perder mi tiempo hoy, dedíquese hacer de canguro y cobrar su sueldo-

¡Por dios! ¿Acaso era la única persona que quería hacer algo bueno por la institución y esos niños?, como odiaba a ese director de pacotilla. Molesto se dirigió a su salón de clases, el día anterior había llegado tarde y no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte ni con los nervios para enfrentarse a los mini-mafioso y a ese joven de cabellos rosa – ahora soy su amante- dijo con pesadez, ¿Cómo debía enfrentar una situación así? No conseguía las respuestas o salida a su dilema.

Miró la puerta de su salón, ya sabía con que se iba encontrar allí adentro, suspiró y entró

----&&&&&&&&&----

Había pasado ya media mañana y era la hora del receso, Eiri se encontraba en el salón de los profesores tomando café, necesitaba reponer sus nervios, en verdad esos chicos si que sabían agotarlo al extremo, hicieron un dibujo muy detallista en el pizarrón el arte se les daba muy bien, los detalles, la luz, las sombras, la expresión, pero esos estúpidos mocosos siempre tenían que usar sus habilidades en cosas equivocadas… mira que dibujar obscenidades y ¡CON SU PERSONA!, lo habían dibujado de rodillas con las nalgas al aire siendo ensartado por la retaguardia mientras el chupaba….. bueno no todo iba tan malo por suerte el demonio rosa no se había presentado aún, allí en el recinto se encontraba Sakano que estaba en el salón tomando también té, el salón de éste sensei era relativamente tranquilo pero eso no quería decir que fuera más fácil y eso que era el salón "A".

En eso recordó a su alumno más brillante, Nakano Hiroshi tenía un futuro prometedor, con tiempo trato de trasladar al joven a otro distrito mucho mejor pero alguien simplemente había rechazado la propuesta, se dejaba cortar las manos que el joven pandillero era el responsable, Shindou le había amenazado de muerte y no era solo eso

Sakano no solo temía por el joven Nakano si no también temía por la vida del joven Yuki sensei

-Buenos días- Al recinto entraba Sakuma,

-Buenos días profesor- devolviéndole cortésmente el saludo

Los senseis tomaban el té sin hablar de nada, se veía que cada quien estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días a todos- ahora entraba Yuki Kitazawa el era uno de los profesores de la planta baja, era de complexión delgada de cabellos y ojos castaño

-Buenos días- le respondieron, después de un rato se suscitaba una conversación trivial entre Uesugi, Sakano y Sakuma, más adelante se les unió Ukai Noriko profesora de la sección "M" y varios sensei más, los profesores comían algo y comentaban cosas de sus casas o actividades del día, nadie mencionaba de lo ocurrido, el joven Kitazawa les interrumpió ya no lo soportaba se planto al frente de Eiri-san

-Yuki sensei, disculpe que le interrumpa- los profesionales ajenos a esa conversación vieron a ambos "Yukis" - he estado pensando sobre el incidente de estos días, creo firmemente que su actitud joven Eiri puede acarrearnos serios problemas al profesorado, si sigue así no solo hará que lo maten a usted, sino que también hará que nos maten a todos- Eiri se paró para enfrentarlo

-Discúlpeme usted a mi Profesor Kitazawa, pero estamos hablando de un joven que no supera los 15 años, tal vez…-

- Es cierto- le interrumpió el sensei mirándolo fijamente a los ojos- pero lo que también es cierto que ese joven es muy peligroso y es capaz de hacer lo menos inimaginable, ya lo ha hecho en repetidas ocasiones sin que nadie pueda detenerle o hacerle algo - los profesores pensaban en las palabras serias de su compañero, un desagradable silencio se hacía presente, Eiri veía sin decir nada, ¿que podía alegar? Dados los acontecimiento y la personalidad de ese niño, y que ese niño tenga azotada a todo una comunidad completa por un régimen de total terror sin que nadie pueda oponérsele – por favor- continuo Kitazawa- si considera nuestra seguridad, ¡Renuncie a esta institución ahora mismo!- Eiri se sintió que estaba congelado antes las palabras de su colega

_¡RIIIINNNGGG!_

El timbre anunciaba que las clases otra vez debían retomarse, los profesores se retiraron sin decir nada, Eiri se sentó de golpe en la silla y apoyo sus codos en el mesón, se paso sus dedos por sus cabello a manera de desesperación, no podía detenerse, no podía correr, no podía olvidar todo y ni mucho menos podía renunciar, si huía significaría la muerte de ese alumno.

Estaba solo en muchos aspectos

----&&&&&&&&&----

El embarque de las drogas y armas le había consumido mucho tiempo, utilizo sus influencia en los diferentes medios tantos policiaco como político ya que un grupo de mafiosos de Italia llamada "La cosa" le había contratado para que dicho "Paquete" llegara a los yakuzas del cartel Yagamuchi en Tokio sin problemas, todo había sido exitoso agrandando tanto a los capos extranjeros como a los locales augurando un futuro exitoso del joven en este medio

Pero ahora estaba libre y tenía pendientes que atender en la escuela, debía "colar" una cantidad algo generosa de droga en la localidad, para ello tenía un buen sistema, utilizaba a niños menores de 10 años a los cuales los polis no podía registrar por ser menores de edad y así asegurarse la colocación segura de la piedra, éxtasis y cocaína en estos centros de estudios sin ningún problema, controlaba más de 190 puntos de distribución, también tenía chicos que oscilaban desde los 12 años hasta los 15 o 16 años y ellos eran los asesinos que se encargaba de eliminar a todo aquel que se le oponía

Cabe destacar que en la comunidad el garantizaba protección de "todo mal" a cabio de una generosa paga, sus chicos tenían necesidades al igual que él y debía cubrirlas

Miro el reloj, ya eran las 3 de la tarde aún era temprano, tardaría como 3 horas en hacer la "distribución", ahora solo quería disfrutar de su nueva "adquisición" …..- Yuki sensei - la imagen de cierto profesor ingenuo llego a su mente, ese estúpido se le había entregado en bandeja de plata a cambio de la vida de Nakano y ese perro precisamente le debía unas cuantas, ya tendría el tiempo para eliminarlo, había mas de mil formas de desollar a un gato, por lo pronto se enfocaría en su nuevo juguete

En definitiva, ya tenía planes para el sensei

----&&&&&&&&&----

-Por favor saquen el libro de historia en la página 56- , ordenaba el Joven Yuki , los alumnos cantaban y rapeaban ignorando al profesor en cuestión

Iba a anotar unas fechas en el pizarrón cuando un chico de pelo rosa había arribado a la mitad de la clase y a la mitad del tiempo ya faltaba poco para que sonara el timbre de salida y de paso sin siquiera saludar a alguien, el chico se sentía algo cansado, así que se sentó en su pupitre poniendo sus pie en la tabla bajó sus gorra de beisbol tapándose la cara disponiéndose a dormir un poco, el profesor no le quito la vista, se sentía molesto, ¿acaso ese muchachito le resbalaba su autoridad?

-¡Joven!- le llamo el profesor, se veía claramente disgustado, se acerco al chiquillo- Joven este no es sitio para que duerma, si tiene sueño le sugiero que se quede en su casa - los demás alumnos callaban, atentos a los acontecimientos – ¡Joven sé que me está escuchando!- le quito la gorra – unos ojos amatista lo vieron con fiereza…¿cuando ese puto profesor se callaría? No tenía ni 3 minutos en el salón y ya le crispaba los nervios. – ¡Joven le estoy llamando, no me queda más remedio pero usted me provoco, quiero que se reporte a la oficina del director ahora mismo!-

El joven Shindou se paró y lo miró en forma sorprendida por un momento, ¿lo mandaban a la dirección del plantel como cual niño de primaria? ¿a él? ¿Acaso era un mal chiste?

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- se rio sonoramente, los demás también se reía, el sensei tenía cara de consternación ¿había dicho un chiste?- me han mandado a muchos sitios –dijo el joven- al reformatorio, a la cárcel incluso trataron de mandarme al corredor de la muerte pero nunca en mi vida me habían mandado a la dirección –¡JAJAJAJAJA! –

-¡No me dio más opciones, necesita orientación urgente!, entiendo que estas atravesando una etapa difícil como es la adolescencia. Estaba leyendo en un artículo en la prensa- en eso tomó el papel donde contenía el estudio- según dice aquí "el comportamiento actual de los adolescentes gira en torno a tres grandes variables como son la sexualidad, la violencia y las sustancias psicoactivas, ponen en evidencia el poco efecto de los programas de educación realizados…"

_¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!_

El profesor quedo petrificado, el periódico caía al piso, alrededor de su cabeza había 3 enormes agujeros que denotaba los impactos de bala que se había efectuados, al frente estaba el joven Shindou con sus arma llamada "Angel" , una prieto bereta de 9 mm color plateada apuntándole, el profesor resbalo hasta el piso sin perder de vista al niño, los ojos del joven eran asesino una risa macabra adornaba su cara.

-Sensei, es usted muy inteligente en su campo, pero quisiera enseñarle también algo del mío ¿alguna vez ha sentido un balazo en su cuerpo? , el profesor ni afirmo ni negó nada estaba congelado del miedo, el chico le apuntaba - le diré, al principio no se siente nada, pero hay mucha confusión, si hay personas alrededor veras que muchas personas corren y gritan, después sentirás un fuerte quemazón y algo caliente que sale, dependiendo de donde se halla dado el tiro sentirás mucho dolor, tu cuerpo comienza a ponerse frio y no puedes moverte, algunos logran hacerlo pero eso solo empeorará su situación, luego de eso llega la oscuridad una oscuridad que no sabes si tienes suerte de salir de ella, por ultimo solo queda una tumba fría y olvidada en un rancio cementerio, seguramente te preguntaras del porque le digo esto, es muy sencillo, eso será lo que pasara si vuelve a molestarme-

_¡RINNNGGG!!!_

Indicaba la salida

Sus compañeros salían sin hablar, el chiquillo guardo su pistola se dispuso a salir pero antes de hacerlo se acerco hasta el profesor extendió su mano para acariciar el rostro del adulto –Saldremos esta noche, quiero que esté listo a las 9, ve a la cafetería Mouse a 5 cuadras de aquí, ten- en eso le tiro algo que el sensei que cayó entre sus piernas, lo tomó y vio lo que tenía en las manos, era un fajo enorme de dinero – Cómprate algo bonito - se acerco para darle un beso que fue corto pero apasionado, la lengua del jovencito entro a la cavidad del adulto acariciando brevemente la otra, se separo -si no quieres verme realmente enojado, no llegues tarde- luego de eso abrió la puerta y se marcho

Eiri tenía el sabor de su joven estudiante en sus labios, miraba el fajo de dinero producto de sus fechorías, seguramente estaría manchado de sangre, de personas inocentes, niños en su mayoría, jóvenes también….

Era oficial, todo esto le repugnaba

----&&&&&&&&&----

Hiro estaba en el área de los armarios del colegio, alrededor había varios chicos, estaba dejando unos libros y evaluando lo que se iba llevar a su casa

-¡Bu!- el joven de pelo rojo se giro rápidamente asustado, allí estaba él recostado de unos de los casilleros al frente

-¡Shuichi!- el chico estaba acompañado de 5 personas más que tenía un mal aspecto, estos despejaron el sitio

-Váyanse a cagar a otro lado- decían los "compañeros", los alumnos salieron rápido dejándolos solos

-¿Asustado?- dijo con una sonrisa algo sarcástica, Hiro apretó sus puños y diente no se dejaría someter por él y sus gamberros

-¡De ti, nunca maldito!- se estaba preparando para dar pelea, alzo sus puños no moriría tan fácilmente

-Y después preguntas porque quiero matarte, pues para tu información no he venido a eso, desgraciadamente -

-Entonces a que, ¡dilo!-

-Solo pasaba por aquí y aproveche para saludarte-

-¡Me crees tan idiota para comerme ese cuento!-

-¿Porque ese tono tan agresivo, estas así conmigo porque trate de meterte un tiro y mandarte al infierno?, no sabia que fueras tan rencoroso-

-Si viniste a burlarte de mi..-

-No he venido a burlarme sino a darte una información que te interesa-

-…..-

-Cierto Sensei que tú apenas conoces ha intercedido por tu miserable vida-

-¿Eh?- Hiro bajo los puños asombrado

-Como lo escuchas Nakano, el profesor Yuki de mi clase ha intercambiado su vida por la tuya-

-….- no podía creerlo, ese profesor que apenas conocía…. ¿Por qué hacia eso? - ¿Por qué ?-

-¿Quién sabe?, pero lo que es cierto de todo este asunto es que lo convertiré en mi amante- se acercó más hasta ponerse muy cerca, miro los azules ojos en forma profunda - y no solo eso, lo hundiré poco a poco hasta que no quede nada de él y tú serás el único culpable, ¿ no crees que todo esto es irónico?, esta es otra vida inocente que ayudas a destrozar- Shuichi comenzó a retirarse del recinto – Nos vemos Hiro-kun-

Hiroshi miraba el piso ¿acaso la pesadilla de hace algunos años volvía a repetirse?, ¿hasta cuando pagaría por su maldito error?.

_ "..lo convertiré en mi amante.."_

-¿Será que nunca me perdonaras, Shuichi?… por mi culpa dejaste de ser el niño inocente al cual todos queríamos y amábamos-

_ "..lo hundiré poco a poco hasta que no quede nada de él.."_

-….ahora tú eres….-

_ "..ésta es otra vida inocente que ayudas a destrozar.."_

Cayó de rodillas, sintió que las lágrimas le caían libremente por su rostro.

*****

**"..**_**La culpa es frecuentemente la respuesta adecuada a algo que se ha hecho mal, pero es el castigo que impide el desarrollo de la conciencia."**_

_Nancy Samalin, Escritora del libro "_ _Con el cariño no basta"_

*****

_Una Mente Peligrosa… Fin de la lección 4_

Continuará…


	5. Cap 5 El miedo y el terror es mi arma

Aclaratoria: Este fics es diferente a lo que suelo escribir, colocare partes que están basado sobre hechos reales, pero algunas situaciones cambian. Me inspire de las escuelas violentas que azotan a nuestras comunidades, más que todos a las de los del norte y de una película que vi pero he cambiado totalmente la trama. Ojo no es una denuncia, solo las expongo.

Fics de Libre reflexión

Disclaimer: No es mi, que malo.

El Shuichi de este fics da miedito xxdd!!! Esta haciendo cosas que a más de uno le engrinfa la piel brrr!!!

Una Mente Peligrosa

Por Tzunade_chang

Lección 5

_El miedo y el terror es mi arma más fuerte._

Yuki salía del baño escurriendo algo de agua, se acerco hasta el closet mientras secaba sus cabellos, ¿iba o no iba?, ¡já, como si pudiera escoger!. Su vista se fijo en los trajes que tenía en el armario, ninguno era apropiados para el gusto de ese muchachito.

_"Cómprate algo bonito"_

-Que estupidez- se quejó, jamás usaría ese dinero, sus trajes eran algo viejo, opto por ponerse el traje gris con la camisa blanca.

-¿Vas a una reunión, querido?- Eiri se giró y miró su esposa que entraba al cuarto

- Más o menos, quedé en verme con unos de los colegas para ir a tomar unos tragos, creo que uno de ellos tiene un contacto con una editorial- mintió el rubio realmente no le gustaba hacer eso

-…..tarde-

-¿He?-

-Que llegaras tarde si sigues distraído- dijo su esposa, Yuki vio su reloj, era cierto sino se apuraba llegaría realmente tarde y eso no era una opción, no con ese mini-mafioso, imprimió algo de velocidad

-Eiri, eres un soñador, ¿pero sabes qué?, te apoyare siempre, eres el mejor escritor del mundo, solo que esos estupidos editores no saben cuando alguien realmente bueno se les cruza por su camino-

-Gracias cariño- un suave beso se poso en los labios de la mujer profundizándolo, comenzó a besar la base del cuello.

-Si seguimos así creo que no llegaras- dijo entre risas,

-¡Papá!- dijo el pequeño irrumpiendo en el cuarto, Eiri se separo un poco

-¿Keiko-chan, que te digo siempre?-

-Que saque la basura en la mañana -

-No me refiero a eso, siempre te he dicho que toques la puerta antes de entrar-

-mmm… se me olvido-

-¿Se te olvido?- era la peor excusa que se había inventado, el padre suspiro, los hijos eran una cosa seria

– ¡Hoy es martes!-

-Si ya sé no lo he olvidado, el domingo es el día de padre e hijo y prometí llevarte a jugar béisbol-

-¡Siiiii!- dijo contento dando saltito

- Pero recuerda nuestro acuerdo-

-Sipis, iré a estudiar, pero aun me debes lo de la bici-

-Está bien, está bien.. te la debo-

-Ahora ve a darte una ducha- dijo la madre semi empujando a su hijo acompañándolo al baño – y recuerda lavarte bien detrás de las orejas-

Eiri sonrió ante ese cálido cuadro familiar, en eso miró el reloj, ¡por Kami-sama!, era oficial, llegaría tarde

----&&&&&&&&&----

Eran ya las 9:10 de la noche, ya casi alcanzaba la cafetería de Mouse, hubiese llegado más temprano sino hubiese sido porque su esposa e hijo le retuvieran, odiaba mentirles pero lo que menos quería era que estuvieran involucrado en este feo asunto. Una vez alcanzado el recinto notó que el pelirosado no había llegado, respiro aliviado, en el lugar había algunas personas que comían o bebían algo, tal vez algún pastelillo para amortiguar el hambre, se sentó en una banqueta y pidió un café.

----&&&&&&&&&----

Miro su reloj eran las 11:50 de la noche, las camareras empezaron a recoger las sillas ya el lugar estaba completamente vacío y ni vista del chiquillo, ¿ para que ese mocoso del demonio lo habría citado si no iba a ir? … no quería pensar estaba agotado mañana no sería un día de campo precis….. – su mente empezó a formular una idea

"_Día de camp_o _…un día de campo….una salida….!Un museo¡"_

Esa era su respuesta, necesitaba una salida con sus alumnos para poder ganárselo y…

-Desayuno -

-¿Hum?- pregunto a la camarera que estaba al frente

-Señor ya es tarde y necesitamos cerrar, le invitamos a que regrese mañana y disfrute de nuestro rico desayuno-

-Oh lo siento… estaba sumido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta- y eso ya le estaba pasando muy seguido, pago la factura de lo que había consumido y dio algo de propina

-Gracias- dijo la joven

-No, gracias a usted- salió de la cafetería rumbo a su casa, si se apuraba alcanzaría el metro antes que cerrara, la noche era algo fría

-Yuki sensei- el susodicho miró en dirección de su nombre, allí estaba un chico de 17 años aproximadamente de lentes negro ahumado y cientos de cadenitas en cuello que relumbraban, su cabeza estaba tapado por una pañoleta y sobre esta llevaba una gorra de beisbol – ¡sígame!- Yuki estaba algo dudoso entre seguir a ese joven a lo último le siguió

Había caminado unas seis cuadras y a medida que caminaban el lugar se volvía más denso y sórdido, abundaban las prostitutas con su respectivo proxeneta, centro nocturno, pubs y cualquier cosa que rayaba en la ley, al a mitad de la séptima cuadra se detuvieron.

-Llegas tarde- al girarse allí estaba Shuichi rodeado por un nutrido grupo de jóvenes entre mujeres y hombres

-¿Yo? pensé que era al contrario-

- Te dije a la 9 en la cafetería de Mouse-

No necesitaba ser genio para interpretar lo que pasaba en ese momento, lo habían estado vigilando todo este tiempo -Lo siento pero hubo cosas que impidieron que llegara más temprano-

-¿Cosas?, ¿Qué tipo de cosas?- preguntó de mal talante ¿acaso no sabía ese estúpido que su palabra era ley en las calles?, Yuki por su parte no contaría nada sobre su situación familiar, lo menos que quería era que ese muchacho se enterase que tenía esposa e hijo

-Hubo retraso en el metro- fue la mejor excusa que se inventó

El chico le estudiaba midiéndolo, tal vez estaría cuestionando sus argumentos, una sonrisa indescifrable adornaba su tez, - Te creeré esta vez, por tu bien espero que no vuelva ocurrir – en eso detallo mejor al hombre mayor -¿De dónde lo sacaste?-

-¿?-

-¿De dónde sacaste esa basura de ropa?-

- De mi armario, es un traje especial..-

-Yo creo que más bien lo recogiste de la basura cuando pasaba el camión, ¿porqué no usaste el dinero que te di y te compraste algo apropiado, como perteneciente a esta década?-

En situaciones normales contestaría con toda cizaña posible y que era prodigo, claro esta no era una situación normal – No creí necesario usarlo en eso- mintió – y si vas a preguntar por el dinero aquí lo tengo, no he gastado ni un yen-

-Y te lo creo, se nota a leguas que no lo has hecho- hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, el tipo de 17 años tomó al sensei de improviso lo giro en un movimiento brusco y lo pego contra la pared

-¡PERO QUE COÑO!- se quejo

- Tranquilo viejo, no te me alborote- revisándolo de cabeza hasta los pies -Está limpio jefe- dijo el de lentes

-Ven- ordeno el pelo rosa, Yuki siguió al joven a un callejón, notó que los jóvenes se quedaban en la entrada hablando y bromeando entre ellos al llegar al final vio una especie de pared grafiteada con cincuenta mil improperio y sumamente sucia por el tiempo

_¡PAFF!_

De repente un fuerte empujón fue dado a su persona y que lo tomo desprevenido, se giro rápidamente a ver que carajo pasaba.

-Bájate los pantalones y quítate el interior y el bóxer y ponte en cuatro- ordeno el joven

-….- Yuki sintió que la quijada se le caía al piso necesitó unos cuantos minutos para procesar todo lo que estaba pasando ¡Q-QUE SE CREIA ESE ESTUPIDO! - ¡¿Y para que carajo quieres que me quites los pantalones y el bóxer y que cojones significa eso de ponerme en cuatro?!- dijo entre enojado y consternado, ya ese crío se estaba pasando de maraca

-Mi buen profesor, a pesar de querer hacerse pasar por un sabiondito veo que no sabe nada sobre sexo, se lo diré en dos platos, ya que tú no eres una mujer evidentemente tengo que cojerte por el culo, y si te quiero coger por el culo necesito que se quite los pantalocitos, se baje el boxercito, y se agache como un perrito y levantes un poco las nalgas, espero que te hayas lavado bien el culo, odio que se me llene de mierda-

- ¡N-no pienso dejarme coger ni por ti ni por nadie!- los colores se le subieron a la cara ¡defendería su retaguardia a toda costa!

**¡No!** estas en posición de exigir sensei, recuerda que una vida depende de ti y tus acciones- dijo con malicia- pero si no quieres no puedo obligarte, creo que mañana será un día divertido para todos, sobre todo para Nakano y me asegurare de que tú estés allí admirando el espectáculo en primera fila-

-Espera…- debía tratar de hacer entrar en razón a ese chico – No crees que esto es un poco fuera de lo normal, somos hombre y según Aristóteles....-

Interrumpió – no comiences hablar de tus putos filósofos, te mande a citar porque lo único que deseo en este momento es darte duro por ese culo.

-¡Aquí! ¡Delante del cualquiera que pase!-

-Y de paso eres un maldito puritano, esta bien viejo, te daré por tu lado, sígueme- ambos hombre salieron del callejón y fueron seguido por algunos de sus hombres, pasaron la calle hasta una especie de local de dudosa procedencia legal que quedaba al frente en la entrada estaba un hombre alto y fornido calvo con tatuajes en su enormes brazos

-Shindou-sama- dijo abriendo campo, el joven y sus acompañante entraron sin hacer fila, adentro la música era estridente había varios hombre disfrutando del espectáculo donde pitaban y silbaban a las bailarinas y bailarines exóticos. También había mujeres y hombres que se veía a leguas que era trabajadores sexuales.

- Espérame aquí y pórtate bien gatito- le indico Shuichi nalgueándolo, Eiri dio un respingo las manos le picaban por lárgale un puñetazo, pero sabía que el jovencito lo hacía para molestarlo. Luego dio una repasada al sitio, el ambiente era algo lúgubre todo estaba sumido en la semi oscuridad, se respiraba aire viciado al parecer la droga y el alcohol corría libremente, suspiro solo restaba espera que acontecía más adelante.

----&&&&&&&&&----

Si tuviese la voluntad y el coraje de meterse un balazo, lo haría ahí mismo, no era que le molestara estar allí, no, eso era algo como decirlo , soportable, lo que realmente le incomodaba altamente es que en ese sitio estaba plagado de hombres que tenían pinta de ser depredadores sexuales de cualquier tipo, lo miraban con cara de querer _tirar_-sele encima, sobre todo por el hombre que tenia al frente que daba la impresión de ser un sicópata y lo miraba en forma fija perversamente mientras se lamía y re-lamía los labios, definitivamente esta noche su retaguardia corría serio peligro, su proceso de auto preservación le indicaba que no fuera al baño.

Vio con horror en una de las mesas un poco lejana a un hombre que tenia puesta lo que parecía ser droga de muchos tipos, pastillas, varias jeringuillas y un polvo blanco que era esnifado por algunos individuos.

-¿Deseas?- se le pego una bella mujer que le ofrecía unas pastillas, ante la cara de interrogación que ponía la otra le explico de que se trataba – es éxtasis, en cuanto lo tomes sentirá que todo se pondrá mejor-

- No gracias, no me apetece- se alejó un poco se sentía sofocado por ese sitio, así que se acercó a la barra

-¿Qué desea?- dijo **máster** – ¿Wiski, coñac, ging tonic?

-Agua-

-¿Agua?..

-Sí, solamente agua- en esas condiciones estar sobrio era la mejor opción, tenia los nervios crispados.

-Bien, lo que pida el cliente- bromeo un poco, en escasos segundos le sirvió lo pedido- Aquí tiene señor, agua en las rocas, cuidado de no marearse- Yuki miró de mal talante al máster, lo que le faltaba un bufón de segunda, observo a su alrededor mientras tomaba el agua, noto como el chico hablaba con un hombre de pelo castaño, vio que el hombre negaba y afirmaba a la final, el jovencito se le acerco

-Todo está listo sensei, el dueño me permitió usar un cuarto para nosotros, ya tu culo es casi mío –

----&&&&&&&&&----

Un hombre joven de tamaño promedio corría por las calles céntricas de un barrio de Tokyo, éste era perseguido por un grupo de hombres, en su aparatosa huida tropezó con varias personas haciendo caer las compras u objetos que poseían

-¡Mira por donde vas! –

Había dicho un hombre de mediana edad, el jovencito había corrido hacia unos de los tantos callejones, salto una barda de metal de 2 metros de atura fácilmente apoyando su pie en unos de los orificios metálicos, al fondo se escuchaba los ladridos de los perros, avanzó por los costado escondiéndose en unos de los container de basura, su corazón latía a mazazo estaba realmente asustado

-¡SE FUE POR ALLA!- dijo uno de los hombres que lo perseguía, Ságura escucho que las pisadas que se alejaban, debía aprovechar para huir lo más pronto ya que sería cuestión de tiempo que lo consiguieran y estar mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio no le ofrecía seguridad así que comenzó a moverse con cuidado de no ser visto. Trataría de alcanzar la salida para escapar

-¡AHÍ ESTA!- gritó unos de los hombre que estaba custodiando la salida del callejón, el muchacho se dio la vuelta para no ser atrapado, giró hacia la derecha y corrió hasta el fondo para conseguirse que estaba en un callejón ciego, al darse vuelta salir de allí al frente estaban los hombres que lo perseguían bloqueando la única salida.

Estos se le abalanzaron tratando de apresarlo, Ságura trato de defenderse sin mucho éxito porque a pesar de golpear a aquellos que querían atraparlo ellos lograron sujetarlo, la paliza que le propinaron fue contundente, fuerte golpes, patadas y puñetazos eran repartido en su persona, ya del hombre quedaba poco.

-Valla que lindo es tenerte- dijo un hombre con muchos tatuajes, en eso saco su móvil- el jefe estará contento-

----&&&&&&&&&----

Aquí lo tienes Shindou-sama- El dueño le mostraba a ambos el cuarto –La Suite de lujo-

¡¿Alli?!- dijo Eiri pasmado

-Sí, es mi mejor cuarto y con cama de lujo- dijo el dueño, Yuki no sabía que era peor, el que Shuichi tratara de cojeárselo en el callejón o el tratar de que se lo tirara en ese colchón, el mismo era un colchón viejo, sucio, raido y de paso tenía un olor medio raro, de seguro si se acostaba allí mínimo se le pegaría la sarna

-No le parece que las condiciones insalubres del colchón…-

-¿Qué le pasa, la cama no es suficientemente fina? ¿Qué te crees, la barbie?- dijo el propietario, a la final el castaño tomó una sabana que estaba en una esquina y la extendió, el mismo tenía muchas manchas de semen, sangre seca y algo marrón de tamaño considerable a un lado del centro , Yuki se acerco para examinarla parecía ser mierda seca.

-¿Y esto? – dijo molesto señalando la mancha

-Eso es una manchita que se tapa fácil- como guinda coloco algunos periódicos para tratar de taparlas -Ahora que está todo listo los dejo solos- el castaño se marcho

Yuki y Shuchi se vieron intensamente midiéndose con la firme intención de no ceder.

-¿Qué esperas?- dijo el joven – Te conseguí una suite a tu medida, no tengo toda la noche- el niñito parecía divertirle la situación

¡Oh por kami-sama!, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que era apropósito, de seguro esta era su bizarra idea de hacerlo sufrir…– Es lo peor que he visto en mi vida, es una gran cochinada- señalando la cama

-Porqué lo dice sensei, no seré yo el se recueste en las sabanas, estaré arriba- dijo con una sonrisa sobrada

-No, ni lo sueñes, no me acostaré encima de esa sabana que tiene hasta mierda seca, levanta el papel que dice "Wall Street sube por materias primas y reportes optimistas" y veras lo que digo- Shuichi le miro en forma molesta, observo la sabana un minuto a lo ultimo tomo una hoja equivocada – eso no es- ratificó el rubio – es el que dice "Wall Street sube por materias primas y reportes optimistas"- se fijo que el chico sorteaba entre los papeles sin tomar ninguno, a la final tomo uno que no era pero la hoja estaba al revés, eso a Yuki le desesperó – ¿Acaso no sabes leer? Te dije que leventes el que dice…- suspendió sus palabra mirando al chico sorprendido – ¡No sabes Leer!-

-¡¿Acaso te interesa?!- dijo de mal talante

-¡No sabes leer….por eso te rehúsas a …- en eso Shuichi se acerco saco la pistola y le apuntó, los ojos de Shuichi eran fieros y se notaba la rabia que contenía

- Pensaba pasar un buen rato a costa tuya ¿pero sabes que? esta ya no me parece divertido, ya no me apetece seguir con nuestro trato, maldito sensei de porquería, ahora haré lo que debí hacer ese día y despacharte de una buena vez- Yuki sintió que su corazón se detenía esperaba en cualquier momento la detonación, el sonido de un móvil sonó en ese momento era del joven, el tono sonó incesantemente, Shuichi tomo dando a la tecla con el dibujo de un teléfono mirando al sensei – moschi mochi.. ¿lo capturaron? no, si, ¿le avisaron? ¿él ya está afuera esperando? Iré a hablar inmediatamente, en cuanto a ese bastardo manténgalo retenido- el joven guardo el móvil, Yuki veía ahora a Shuichi, notó como sus facciones se relajaban – Conoces la expresión que dice "salvado por la campana" , se puede decir que eres un hombre con suerte, salgamos de aquí debo terminar con un encargo urgente-

----&&&&&&&&&----

Yuki al salir del negocio se consiguió al frente de una limusina negra parecía que tenía poco tiempo de estar allí al acercarse al vehículo el vidrio del pasajero bajo, pudo evidenciar a un hombre rubio muy guapo de ojos esmeralda, conocía ese hombre, lo había visto por la Tv era un político renombrado que se esperaba que en 10 años o menos llegara a ser el futuro primer ministro del Japón -¿Divirtiéndote Shindou-kun?- le saludo el hombre con cara risueña

- Solo un poco Seguichi-sama, como usted lo pidió conseguimos a la pequeña rata-

- No esperaba menos de usted-

-Ahora dígame que desea que haga- Seguchi miro a el otro hombre que le acompañaban – Descuide, "es mi nueva adquisición" no hará nada que no le indique- el rubio del auto lo pensó un poco y continuo hablando

-El cómo, que y cuando encárguese usted, siempre y cuando haga entender el mensaje fuerte y claro-

-Entendido Seguichi-sama-

-También necesito que se encargue de otro pendiente que tengo – en eso alargó una foto, Shuichi la tomo rápidamente y lo guardo en su bolsillo trasero – quiero que sea discreto-

- Así se hará- Seguchi sonrió el auto se preparaba para marcharse pero el político dio seña a que esperara

-¡Ah! Shindou-kun, próximamente habrá una celebración muy privada en un sitio que yo escogeré al azar, queda invitado y puede llevar a su "lindo juguete sexual" con usted- Eiri se sentía algo incomodo con esta situación y el hombre de la limusina

-Estaré pendiente- respondió a la final Shuichi, - Ahora terminare lo que me encomendó en un principio- El político subió el vidrio dedicándole una última mirada al hombre alto guapo y rubio, luego el vehículo se puso en marcha, Yuki estaba anonadado ¿era idea suya o había presenciado un asesinato por encargo? -Camina- ordenó el otro, lo conducían al parecer a otro callejón, ignoraba lo que iba a pasar, Yuki quería escapar de todo eso pero cada vez sentía que se hundía más y más sin poder evitarlo

----&&&&&&&&&----

Un hombre joven era golpeado sin cesar, al fondo un joven de ojos violetas y pelo rosa apareció entre los matones acompañado de un hombre alto rubio, Yuki vio a un hombre hecho girones en el piso, Shuichi se acercó hablándole pausadamente..

-¿Ságura porqué me haces perder el tiempo y el de los demás? -

-¡Lo siento Shindou-sama no fue mi intención.. perdóneme..por favor!- dijo con terror siendo sostenido por los gorilas

-¿Qué te perdone?-

-¡Onegai.. onegai déme una oportunidad!

-Oportunidades te sobraban Ságura, Seguchi-sama te dio la distribución de la droga y te permití usar mi territorio ¿acaso eso no es ventajoso para alguien como tú?- los cabellos del joven Ságura eran halado fuertemente por los hombres que reían ante el infortunio del otro.

-…….-

- Realmente quería hablar contigo para preguntarte sobre algo que me inquieta-

-….-

Dicen por ahí que tú decidiste quedarte con la "mercancía" que confiadamente se te entrego, también dicen que pretendiste quitarme ese territorio y de paso quedarte con el dinero, dinero que no te pertenece para ser más exacto-

-Créame Shindou-sama lo que le contaron pero es mentira ¡ES MENTIRA!- decía llorando

-Tal vez tengas razón y sea mentira de personas envidiosas, pero como sabrás no puedo dejar que un feo rumor sobre mí corra así por así por la calles ¿no crees? , entonces pensé "Debo hablar con Ságura para que me ayude a aclarar todo esto"-

- ¡HARÉ LO QUE SEA…LO QUE SEA!-

-¿Estas seguro?-

-¡SI!- dijo enérgicamente vendería hasta su alma por zafarse de ese infierno, una sonrisa afloro en el rostro del pelo rosa, en eso Shuichi saco a "Angel" y lo coloco en la frente del sujeto, las pupilas del hombre joven se dilataron

-Gracias, eres un buen amigo sabía que entenderías mi punto de vista, con esto estoy seguro que cualquier mal entendido que haya quedara aclarado-

-¡NOOO!- el sensei salto al frente del hombre que estaba en el piso para evitar que lo mataran – ¡No puedes matarlo a sangre fria, esto es un Asesinato!

-¡El defraudo mi confianza y eso se paga con sangre!–

- ¡No, no permitiré que mates a ese joven!- Yuki tenía los brazos estirados

-A menos que tenga más vida que un gato te recomiendo que se quite sensei-

-No lo hare, no dejare que pase, ¡primero tendrás que matarme!- en eso sintió un golpe en su cabeza que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio haciéndolo trastavetear , alguien lo empujo y lo quitó del medio

Yuki trato de moverse pero el golpe lo había dejado atontado, vio como el oji-violeta alzaba su arma hacia la cabeza del hombre en el piso, este temblaba visiblemente, varios hombres y mujeres gritaban, aupaban y silbaban alegre, las armas eran prácticamente enarboladas..

"¡ME LLAMO SHINDOU SHUICHI, SOY EL JEFE DE LA PANDILLA "LOS DRAGONES DEL INFIERNO" MI PALABRA ES LEY EN LAS CALLES Y EL QUE NOS TRAICIONE Y EL QUE NO SE SOMETA A NUESTRO MANDATO, MORIRA!"

i_¡BANG!_ /i

*****

_**"El mundo no está en peligro por las malas personas sino por aquellas que permiten la maldad"**_

_Albert Einstein. Físico Alemán 1879-1955 creador de la teoría de la relatividad _

*****

_Una Mente Peligrosa… Fin de la lección 5_

Continuará…

**Master**: En Japón los que atienden la barra le llaman master

Este es otro capi, parece que la cosas se ponen cada vez peor para Yuki sensei, ¿pero el podrá hacer algo para evitarlo?....

Nos vemos en la siguiente lección


	6. cap 6 La violencia y el poder es mi vida

Aclaratoria: Este fics es diferente a lo que suelo escribir, colocare partes que están basado sobre hechos reales, pero algunas situaciones cambian. Me inspire de las escuelas violentas que azotan a nuestras comunidades, más que todos a las de los del norte y de una película que vi pero he cambiado totalmente la trama. Ojo no es una denuncia, solo las expongo.

Fics de Libre reflexión

Disclaimer: El Shuichi es malo malosos, pero si quieren tengo Shuchis lindo, dulces y violables en otros fics : P

Bueno solo diré que desde aquí comienzo a escribir los capis, sip …escritos semana a semana, ¿motivo?... ya subí los que tenía en adelanto Y.Y me gustaba más cuando solo lo subía y ya pero las cosas buenas no duran, pero lo que es la composición de la historia está en mi mente ; P, tarde 2 días (considerando que comencé este lunes xxdd) en escribir este capi, así que tampoco seré tardada en actualizar y si todo lo permite será semanal

Espero que le guste la historia ya que no será como dije al principio nada parecido a lo que se suele leer en esta historia de gravitation, en esta historia donde Shuichi es realmente una persona mala, lleno de odio y rencor, pero ¿el profesor Yuki podrá hacer algo para que nuestro Shuichi cambie de rumbo en su vida? ¿Tendrá el valor y coraje de cambiar la vida de este chiquillo rebelde? ¿podrá nacer el amor entre ellos?

Espero que disfruten del fics

Mi misión es que pasen una día agradable de lectura insana, si cumpli con esta tarea auto impuesta me considerare más que gratificada ^__^

Por ultimo y como se habran dado cuenta cambie el titulo del fics ya que me parecio a que como se desarrollaba los acontecimiento este nombre le era el más idoneo, pido disculpa los incovenientes que pude haber causado, una vez más gracias por su apoyo

Una Mente Peligrosa

Por Tzunade_chang

Lección 6

_La violencia y el poder, ¡esa es mi vida!_

-Lo siento pero no-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Recuerde que usted está contratado solo para ser de niñera –

-Pensé que había sido contratado para ser su profesor-guía- dijo Eiri consternado al director

-En teoría, Uesugi-kun, disculpe me equivoque otra vez, quiero decir Yuki Eiri-kun- dijo aguantando en algo su risa, cuando el director decía su seudónimo solo le entraba ganas de golpearlo para quitarle esa sonrisa burlita de ese rostro – supongo que ya se ha dado cuenta a estas altura de su cero posición que representa no solo en esta institución sino también al alumnado – el director rodeo su escritorio y se sentó en la silla giratoria, tomo algunos papeles.

-No es justo- dijo molesto interrumpiendo el trabajo del otro- necesito el permiso para sacar a los alumnos a un paseo al museo, necesito ganarme su confianza para ayudarlos a que se instruyan más y se integren a la sociedad en forma sana - el director le miro fijamente unos segundo

-La vida no es justa para nadie, por ejemplo yo quiero un porche pero no gano lo suficiente así que debo quedarme tranquilo con mi Toyota de hace cuatro años, claro usted no debe saber de eso ya que todos los días llega en su mercedes Benz, pero nosotros el proletariado debemos arroparnos hasta donde la cobija nos alcance, así que si yo no puedo tener un porche del año ellos no tienen paseo, mire Yuki Eiri-sama- el ligero sarcasmo se denotaba al pronunciar su nombre- estamos por debajo de la partida presupuestal, no hay suficientes fondos para que se pasee con los alumnos, debo cubrir otros gastos administrativo, como es reponer el equipo del laboratorio de ciencias, el equipo de básquet tiene implementos viejos y deben ser reemplazados por nuevos, repara los tres agujeros de la pared que están en su salón, tantos gastos – Eiri bufo molesto

-¡Yo no fui quien hizo esos agujeros!- se defendió

-Y yo soy Mikey Mouse, que sepa ¿no está usted a cargo sensei?, si tiene alguna objeción remítase a la zona educativa- desvío su mirada para retomar su trabajo, tomo la carpeta con papeles adentro- puede retirarse-

Si algo era merecedor en su persona era su insistencia para realizar las cosas, era capaz de no perder y menos ante un estúpido – ¿Qué debo hacer para poder sacar a esos jóvenes al Museo Nacional?, esto será una nueva experiencia para ellos, son jóvenes inquietos que solo necesitan de orientación y alguien que les valore en vez de señalarlos

-Sensei- dijo K dedicándole una mirada algo molesta, el profesor era peor que una puntada en el culo – si quiere sacar a sus niños de paseo dominical deberá conseguir los permisos de cada uno de sus representantes, dicho permiso estará escrito que el colegio no tendrá nada que ver por cualquier vandalismo que sean capaces de hacer sus angelitos, y que usted asume directamente la responsabilidad en este aspecto. Otro punto será que usted se encargara de buscar los fondos necesarios para el traslado ida y de regreso, entrada y manutención de esos bebes –

-¡Pero…-

-Por ultimo deberá convencer si puede claro está a dos Sensei de la institución para que le acompañe y pagarles ese tiempo extra, cuando cumpla con cada uno de estos puntos y me entregue un cronograma de trabajos y tareas sobre el paseo daré mi aprobación, ahora si me disculpa a diferencia que usted tengo trabajo que hacer, cierre la puerta al salir - Eiri apretó su puños y por la misma salió en tromba por la puerta.

De algo estaba seguro no se dejaría vencer por ese burócrata

----&&&&&&&&&----

Suguro caminaba por los pasillos, siempre se considero nada especial ya que no poseía un talento especial como otras personas, de hecho se sentía como la persona más común sobre la faz de la tierra, bueno casi, sus compañeros se burlaban de él por ser un completo nerd y por ello era molestado frecuentemente. Su vida se limitaba en sus estudios y más estudios, nada en su vida era interesante hasta hace algunos días que…. aquel chico… aquel chico que salió de la nada para defenderlo, le había salvado de esos matones.

-¡Auch!- dijo al caer al piso, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se fijo por donde iba

-Lo siento - una mano se extendió para levantarlo

-No discúlpame a mí por no…- Suguro al levantar la vista se fijo que el chico que le extendía la mano, era nada más y nada menos que … -Nakano-sempai- susurró

-¿Te encuentras bien?- al verlo que chico estaba algo como ido

-Si,si,si, no se preocupes- aceptando su mano para incorporarse una vez hecho el chico lo veía como medio embobado su corazón empezó a latir aprisa, el pelirrojo siguió por el pasillo

-No vemos – revolvió su cabello para continuar su camino

-….- no dijo nada, no por falta de educación era que simplemente no podía gesticular palabra alguna, allí podía ver la espalda de aquella persona de pelo rojizo, tan gentil y amable, no podía negar que el chico era muy guapo, un sonrojo apareció en su mejillas, en ese momento lo que más deseaba en este mundo era convertirse alguien importante para la vida de Nakano-sempai y ni siquiera le había agradecido el haberlo ayudado a pesar de que el cobardemente lo dejara totalmente solo y por su culpa a él casi lo matan….

Estos últimos sentimientos lo carcomían

----&&&&&&&&&----

Las bolas hechas de papel iban y venían sin cesar, el griterío era incesante Eiri tenía el codo puesto en su escritorio sosteniendo su cabeza mirando el desorden reinante en su salón, esos jóvenes poco atención le prestaban y cada quien estaba muy ocupado en sus propios asuntos, estaba seguro que debía haber una forma de llamar su atención ¿pero cómo? Había estudiado dentro su carrera como profesor pedagogía durante 5 años así que de algo debería servir esos putos estudios. En eso vio a Shuichi, el joven de ojos violetas estaba absorto viendo por la ventana, trató de descifrar esa mirada enigmática era como si su mente estuviese evocando algo, tal vez algún mal recuerdo, mientras esto pasaba el joven fumaba sin hacerle caso a la clase. El tratar de que no fumara en el salón tal vez se ganaría un par de tiros como premio.

_"¡ME LLAMO SHINDOU SHUICHI, SOY EL JEFE DE LA PANDILLA "LOS DRAGONES DEL INFIERNO" MI PALABRA ES LEY EN LAS CALLES Y EL QUE NOS TRAICIONE Y EL QUE NO SE SOMETA A NUESTRO MANDATO, MORIRA!"_

El recuerdo de verlo matar a alguien estaba grabado en su mente como una vara caliente, ver como lo sesos del otro joven quedaban regado en la pared y el piso, la sangre, os gritos eufóricos, las risas. Se negaba a creer que ese jovencito fuera un asesino en potencia y no solo eso sabia que a ese político había encomendado a ese chiquillo la tarea de asesinar a alguien pero ¿a quién? , aparto esos pensamientos debía concentrarse en el ya y en el ahora, debía enfocarse con su alumnado, tal vez había comenzado en la forma equivocada ¿y si intentaba otra cosa?, tal vez…. Pero estaba en contra de las reglas de la institución, después de meditarlo…no mucho porcierto… era lo mejor que podía hacer, bien dice el dicho que la necesidad era la madre de la inventiva, se fue hasta el pizarrón a escribir algo

Algunos chicos que vieron lo que el sensei escribía quedaron mudo, poco a poco la mayoría del salón estaba viendo al adulto en forma callada muchos pensaron que tal vez el profesor se volvió loco

"_Perfecto_" pensó Eiri, al fin había captado su atención- ¿alguien me puede decir que escribí en el pizarrón?- unos alumnos se vieron a la cara, Viper fue el que se paró

-Oiga profe está loco o que, nos está insultando-

-¿Puede leerme lo que escribí?- en eso el joven leyó nuevamente lo que escribió el sensei

_"El coño de tu madre_"

-Nos está diciendo "El coño de tu madre" – dijo molesto – ¡con mi madre nadie se mete!-

- Cierto - muchos se pararon quejándose otros murmuraban – Un momento chicos ¿alguien sabe del porqué molesta? ¿A ver tú Látigo?- el joven negó- ¿y tú viper?- el otro joven negó- Esta expresión que está escrita allí, es de una expresión conocida en las calles que nosotros lo decimos a diario, esta palabra tiene una carga de sentimientos fuerte en forma negativa por el vinculo que ella trae, esta forma de escribir es totalmente informal esto es lo que llamamos lenguaje coloquial ¿pero alguien puede diferenciarme entre un lenguaje coloquial y la jerga?, un chico vestido de Eminen alzo su mano el profesor le señalo

-Es lo que tenemos los hombres para hacer gozar a las mujeres profe- muchos rieron ante el chiste, Eiri se acerco al pizarrón y escribió la palabra dicha por el joven

_"Verga"_

El alumnado no podía creer lo que leían, ¿el sensei ya estaba loco?

-Es interesante pero no nos referimos a nuestros órganos reproductores, resulta que hay una variación en esta palabra- borro la palabra "V" y la sustituyo por "J"

_ "Jerga"_

-Este tipo de lenguaje muy interactivo ya que se va modificando según las tendencias de la moda o de la época, se caracteriza ya que es una lengua especial de un grupo social o laboral. La Jerga y el argot designan tanto el habla de los delincuentes como la de las personas profesionales, por ejemplo la palabra "**Bacana**" que significa "un amigo especial o amigo del alma"-

_¡RIIIINNGG!_

El timbre de receso se daba, los alumnos salieron a recrearse un poco hablando de lo que sucedía en esa inusual clase de hoy, en eso un joven le hablo a Shuichi de tal forma que no podía escuchar lo que decía, el niño se paro con un grupo de jóvenes a su alrededor y salió del recinto. Eiri sintió que había descubierto una forma aunque sea remota el poder acercarse a ellos y moldear esas "mentes peligrosas" en algo útil para ellos y la sociedad. Solo debía tratar de alcanzar a aquel chico de ojos violetas.. y tal vez ese sería su reto más grande, Suspiro con pesadez

----&&&&&&&&&----

_¡RIIINNGGG!_

El termino de las clases

-Por favor el grupo "A" investiguen los diferentes Jergos de su comunidad, el grupo "B" investiguen los diferentes lenguaje coloquiales, empezaremos el debate mañana a ver qué grupo es el vencedor, y no solo eso, filmare todo y lo subiremos al youtube -

-¡Sera divertido!- dijeron algunos contento y emocionados ante la idea

-¡Nosotros ganaremos profe!- dijo un grupo del equipo "A"

-¡No, seremos nosotros!- dijo alguien del otro grupo

El salón estaban entusiasmado, Eiri estaba rodeado de los alumnos que le hacían preguntas de cómo hacer una buen debate y ganarle al equipo contrario

-No me pregunte, seré un árbitro imparcial, todo depende de ustedes hagan su mejor esfuerzo-

-¡AHHH!- se quejaron, pero rápidamente el grupo "A" dijeron algo callado y se rieron y salieron rápidamente, el grupo "B" también se fueron por su lado, lo consigna era ganar

-Felicitaciones Sensei- dijo Shuchi – veo que consiguió la mejor forma de enseñarle y que mejor que con malas palabras, espero que el director le guste las clases que imparte- procedió a salir pero Eiri le retuvo del brazo

-Necesito hablar contigo- "los amigos" que le acompañaban hicieron ademán de sacar sus armas apuntar y matar al sensei de ser necesario, Yuki a pesar de que lo ponía nervioso trató de tener aplomo – a solas- los hombres estaban dudosos

-Chicos espérenme abajo- indico Shuichi

-Está bien jefe- una vez que estuvieron solos

- Dime, ahora que mosco te pico-

-Puedo ayudarte-

-¿Eh?-

- Puedo ayudarte, sé que tú no sabes leer ni escribir, si quieres puedo enseñarte no tengo inconveniente en hacerlo, podemos quedarnos dos horas todos los días después de clases, nadie lo sabrá-

-¡¿Qué novela barata te cruza por la mente?!, seguro que soñaste con querer ser el héroe que salva al chico malo de la película, lo siento sensei pero no habrá premio óscar para ti este año, estoy bien tal y como estoy, búscate a otro guebon que te siga el juego-

- Tal vez sea un pendejo como dices pero me niego a pensar que tú realmente quieras ser malo, anoche vi. el odio y el rencor que hay en tu corazón, no sé porque traumas ha pasado en tu vida pero te aseguro que aun hay esperanzas para ti, si así lo deseas, quiero darte otras armas para que te defiendas en la vida, el arma del conocimiento y el saber, aquella que te sacara de la oscuridad en que te encuentras-

-¡YA BASTA¡ ¡eres peor que ese estúpido de Nakano!; No te metas en donde nadie te ha llamado, te recuerdo que tú y yo hicimos un trato, la vida de él depende directamente de tus acciones, si hablas más de la cuentas te juro que lo matare de la manera más cruel que exista!… me marcho- iba a salir del salón

-Mi mano estará siempre disponible cuando lo necesites, Shuichi-

-…..- Era la primera vez que él se dirigía a su persona por su primer nombre, el joven salió sin ver a la cara al sensei

----&&&&&&&&&----

_¡RIIINNGGG! _

El sonido del timbre indicaba que las clases había terminado por hoy Hiroshi salió en forma determinada rumbo al tercer piso, subió las escaleras en tres zancadas prácticamente, una vez que llego ahí se dirigió al salón "3-D" debía saber si lo que le había dicho Shuichi era cierto tenía que poner los puntos sobres las ies con el Yuki-sensei de la tercera planta, camino por el pasillo y se acerco rápidamente al salón cuando iba a entrar escucho una conversación al parecer era entre Shuichi y el profesor

_¡YA BASTA¡ ¡eres peor que ese estupido de Nakano!; No te metas en donde nadie te ha llamado, te recuerdo que tú y yo hicimos un trato, la vida de él depende directamente de tus acciones, si hablas más de la cuentas te juro que lo matare de la manera más cruel que exista!… me marcho- iba a salir del salón _

_ Mi mano estará siempre aquí cuando lo necesites, Shuichi_

Al ver que el joven iba a salir se escondió rápidamente en un salón cercano lo menos que quería era tropezarse en ese momento, se fijo por una ranura como el chico salía molesto.

-Entonces es cierto lo que me dijo- susurró -Shuichi esta chantajeando a ese hombre con la falsa ilusión de salvarme, sé que su propósito es de matarlo más adelante- y lo hacía para que su culpa fuera más grande, ya su conciencia cargaba con un pasado terrible y ahora…

_"..ésta es otra vida inocente que ayudas a destrozar.."_

-Otra vida inocente…- No permitiría que eso sucediera, no otra vez, caminó decididamente hasta el salón del profesor

----&&&&&&&&&----

Yuki estaba acomodando el salón quería prepararlo para el día siguiente, debía asegurarse que el debate fuera una experiencia excitante para el salón, estaba apilando los pupitres en ese momento para despejar el área y ver de qué manera quedaría mejor la distribución, en eso la puerta se abrió de par en par allí estaba

-Joven Nakano-

-¡Sensei, el arreglo al que haya hecho con Shuichi deshágalo ahora mismo! -su ojos eran fiero-¡Este asunto es entre él y yo, no se meta!-

Eiri frunció el ceño -…...supongo que el alumno Shindou le informo-

-Sí, así es, me informo de manera jocosa lo que usted hizo-

-Joven Nakano, pareciera que usted no se da cuenta de la gravedad de todo este asunto, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzado ante esta situación, estoy seguro que razonando con él lograre disuadirlo de que no le mate-

-¡¿Y cómo coño lo piensa evitar?! Conozco perfectamente su bizarra forma de proceder, se que le divierte la idea de que usted me vea siendo asesinado por él, luego de eso lo matará en esta circunstancia no veo nada ventajoso en ese arreglo, sepa algo cuando a Shuichi se le cruza algo en la cabezota difícilmente cambia, además no pienso agradecerle su sacrificio porque de verdad no me interesa poco me importa si muere, pero si llega a ocurrir solo le diré que usted es el hombre más estúpido de la tierra y me reiré en su tumba- salió por la misma azotando la puerta,

-¡JOVEN NAKANO ESPERE!- grito Eiri al ver al jovencito correr

El joven corrió y corrió ahora corría hasta su casa, alguna lagrimas le escocían sus ojos debido a la furia que sentía y la impotencia de arreglar todo, solo esperaba que el sensei reaccionara con sus duras palabras y desistiera de seguir el absurdo acuerdo que tuviese con Shuchi – espero que cambie de parecer Sensei no quiero que haya más víctimas en esta triste historia-

---&&&&&&&&&----

i_Yo quiero dinero, poder y respeto.._

_Primero consigues el dinero y luego el poder_

_Y ya que tienes el poder estos cabrones te respetan._

_Es la clave de la vida, el dinero poder y respeto _

_Necesitas el respeto en la vida _

_Porque con dinero poder y respeto es correcto _

_Me ayuda a dormir por la noche _

_Y te hace ver la luz _

_Es la clave de la vida, dinero poder y respeto _

_Necesitas el respeto en la vida _

_Porque con dinero poder y respeto es correcto _

_Dinero, poder y respeto_

_Dinero, poder y respeto_

_Dinero, poder y respeto (*)_

Era ya un poco de noche, la pandilla de los dragones del infierno caminaban campantes por las calle causando algo de destrozo y vandalismo, entraron a una tienda china de nombre "La flor de Asia" Shuichi, su líder al entrar pidió generosamente la cuota correspondiente a su trabajo de "protección"

-Buenas noches viejo- Un hombre algo mayor miraba furioso ante esos pandilleros – venimos a recoger la cuota de esta noche- una tarea por lo demás fácil y sencilla, algunos hombres tomaban las frituras que allí se exhibía en un anaquel abriéndola descaradamente y merendando un poco.

Mientras esperaba que el dueño vaciara la registradora y lo tomara un secuaz suyo, el viejo aunque le molestara esta situación no podía hacer nada, al igual que todos tenía miedo de que esos jóvenes lo mataran o quemaran su tienda como lo hicieron hacia unos meses atrás a una tienda cerca de allí, Shuichi en eso vio al frente del aparador en la parte inferior a esta una hilera de revista entre ellas estaban "penhouse" y "playboy" se acercó hasta allí no es que supiera leer, pero realmente con esta revistas lo menos que necesitaba fuera leer precisamente, tomo la que estaba a la derecha rompió el empaque y ojeo las diferentes mujeres exhibidas en cuero.

----&&&&&&&&&----

Varias motos y carros se pararon al frente del local, había varios hombres vestidos con camisas casuales y franelilla y pantalones Jean, estos hombres se bajaron de sus vehículos y sacaron pistolas de alto calibre, escopetas, escopetas recortadas y sub –ametralladora, todo proveniente del mercado negro

----&&&&&&&&&---

Shuichi ojeaba la revista, al terminar de ver lo que contenía se decidió a ojear la otra, tiro la revista que tenía en la mano a un lado

i_¡CLICK! ¡CLICK! ¡CLICK! ¡CLICK!_ /i

Escucho un sonido metálico que provenía de afuera, miro a través de vidrio del aparador solo le dio tiempo a gritar algo, mientras sacaba su pistola.

*****

_**Lo que se obtiene con violencia, solamente se puede mantener con violencia.**_

_Mahatma Gandhi (1869-1948) Político y pensador indio._

*****

_Una Mente Peligrosa__… Fin de la lección 6_

(*)"_Money Power Respect_" , "Dinero, poder y respeto" es un rap urbano cantado por Lil'Kim y Dmx , hice una pequeña traducción del intro cantado por Lil Kim, lo que me llama la atención es que siempre cuando busque estas liricas en español las personas que suben esto a la red descaradamente utilizaron el google traductor ya que decía "traduciendo " ¬¬ si vas a subir una lirica en español se supone que la persona la debe traducir "no usando el google traductor ni nada parecido"

Para los que quieran escuchar las liricas y tambien en español versión latino pueden ubicarlo libremente en el Youtube, es una buena adaptación aunque la canción original es irremplazable sobretodo la parte que canta Dmx

Este fue otro capi, alguien se quiere apuntar a las clases obscenas de Yuki sensei?... : P nos vemos en la siguiente lección


	7. Cap 7 Lección de Vida, Lección de muerte

Aclaratoria: Este fics es diferente a lo que suelo escribir, colocare partes que están basado sobre hechos reales, pero algunas situaciones cambian. Me inspire de las escuelas violentas que azotan a nuestras comunidades, más que todos a las de los del norte y de una película que vi pero he cambiado totalmente la trama. Ojo no es una denuncia, solo las expongo.

Fics de Libre reflexión

Disclaimer: Este Shuichi es malo maloso, pero si quieren tengo Shuichis lindos, dulces y violables en otros fics : P

Los personajes no son míos, son de Maki-senesei pero no me pongo brava si me los regala

Una Mente Peligrosa

Por Tzunade_chang

Lección 7

_Lección de Vida, Lección de muerte_

Yuki apiló los pupitres en dos grupos pegados cada una a la pared dejando en el medio un pequeño vacío, coloco su escritorio al frente de estos dos grupos a manera de simular un podio para el arbitraje, admiro como había quedado todo ahora solo le restaba mandar imprimir con la secretaria de la cátedra de literatura al día siguiente dos pancartas en papel bond que dijera "Equipo Lenguaje coloquial" y otra que dijera "Equipo Jerga" , todo debía salir bien y sin errores, esta era la cuña que necesitaba para abrirse paso entre esos chicos de conducta difícil, incluyendo a ese muchacho de ojos violetas

"_¡YA BASTA¡ ¡eres peor que ese estúpido de Nakano!; No te metas en donde nadie te ha llamado_

Y el otro joven de cabellos rojizos

_¡Este asunto es entre él y yo, no se meta!_

Los dos eran unos necios, no sabía a ciencia cierta cuál era el motivo de su odio pero sea la que sea el asesinato no era la solución, miró el reloj este marcaba un poco más de las ocho y media de la noche el instituto estaba ya vacío, tomó su abrigo y bajó a la primera planta rumbo a la salida.

-Buenas noches profesor- le dijo el vigilante que había sido informado con antelación que Yuki sensei de la tercera planta se quedaría unas horas más

-Buenas noches, Kitamura-kun -

- Hoy se le hizo tarde- el vigilante sacaba una carpeta de registros con permisos especiales y se la extendió.

- Sí, más o menos- dio una ojeada y escribió su nombre, miro el reloj y copio la hora de salida y lo firmo

-Esos chicos de su clase…. son los más difíciles de la escuela, me imagino el trabajo que ha de estar pasando, tenga cuidado con ese joven de nombre Shindou Shuichi podría decirle que es el chico más peligroso de todos, aunque me imagino que a estas altura usted ya se dio cuenta-

-Si -recordando el primer día de clases cuando lo amenazo con esa pistola

_"..se llama "Ángel" y es mi favorita.."_

- El chico se hace sentir sin mucho esfuerzo, pero creo que una buena orientación a tiempo puede responder en forma positiva- El hombre mayor le miro algo entre sorprendido y curioso

-Es un buen punto, pero veo que usted no se ha enterado-

- ¿De qué?-

-¿Acaso nunca se ha preguntado del porque su clase no tiene sensei y el instituto le está pagando un buen sueldo?

-No en realidad, solo me ofrecieron este puesto más un buen sueldo por tratar con chicos de conducta difícil-

-Sensei, no lo quiero asustar ni nada por el estilo pero el antiguo sensei de su salón Takudome Ashita-kun desapareció de repente-

-No sabía eso-

-Recuerdo que ese día como si fuera ayer, ese día Takudome–kun se fue muy tarde firmo la carpeta de salida y hablamos cosas sin importancia pero note que se veía algo inquieto según recuerdo, él después salió de aquí rumbo a su casa a la cual nunca llego, así lo hicieron saber después sus familiares-

- ¿Y usted sabe que paso?- estaba realmente curioso.

-Ah…bueno, el sensei lo consiguieron a las tres semanas, su cuerpo fue hallado flotando en la bahía de Tokio con tres impacto de balas en su cabeza- Yuki tenía la mirada estática, se le cayó la carpeta de la mano reaccionó y lo recogió rápidamente

- L-lo siento- lo coloco en el escritorio – ¿y saben o sospechan quien fue?

-Mmm…se rumorea por los pasillos del colegio que tal vez ese jovencito Shindou fue quien lo mató, pero a nivel de fuentes policiales no hay suficientes pruebas para asegurar realmente quien fue, bueno tampoco quiero decir que eso mismo le pase a usted en algún momento ya que todo forma parte de un rumor sin fundamento ¿verdad? ¡JAJAJAJAA!- rió sonoramente el vigilante, si Yuki antes no había palidecido ahora parecía un fantasma al enterarse de lo que había pasado al antiguo profesor.

-¿Se siente bien?- dijo el viejo preocupado al ver al sensei en mal estado

-Estoy bien no se preocupe, solo estoy algo cansado-

_¡RingRing! .. ¡RingRing! .. ¡RingRing! .._

El teléfono de la dirección comenzó a sonar – Tengo que dejarlo sensei - abrió el portón principal para que Yuki saliera –Hasta mañana-

Alzo su mano en señal de despedida

El profesor caminaba rápidamente por las sub calles para llegar a la avenida principal y dirigirse al metro, era hora pico aun eso quería decir que debía pelearse literalmente por un espacio en el vagón lo bueno era que era un experto metro-usuario, mientras hacía eso evocaba lo que le dijo el vigilante sobre el antiguo sensei

"…_su cuerpo fue hallado flotando en la bahía de Tokio con tres impacto de balas en su cabeza.."_

-....asesinado……- estaba jugando con fuego literalmente hablando ahora estaba sumido en un oscuro agujero

**" **_**El suspiro que se pierde en la multitud, hace que los recuerdos esparcidos bajo los pies de desvanezcan.."**_

Era el tono de su móvil, metió su mano en el bolsillo para sacarlo

_**"..El brillo de la calle donde camino casi perdido.."**_

Vio la pantalla, era su esposa quien le llamaba -Moschi, mochi-

_-Eiri, te llamaba para saber a qué hora llegarás a casa_-

-Estoy en camino, de hecho ya me falta poco para llegar a la avenida y tomar el metro-

_-Cariño quería saber si podías desviarte un poco hoy, necesito que compres para mañana pescado para el desayuno, salí tarde porque mi jefe me retuvo y no me quedo más opción y solo me dio tiempo para recoger a Keiko-chan que lo castigaron hoy por pelearse en la escuela con un amiguito-_

-¿Se peleó otra vez?, pensé que habíamos aclarado ese asunto, cuando llegue hablare seriamente con él-

_-Eso le dije, en estos momento está castigado en su habitación-_

-Entiendo- Keiko solía pelearse con los chicos porque él no se parecía a un japonés y eso hacía que los demás chicos le molestaran pero eso no daba a pie a que se comportara en forma irracional -¿Entonces llevo Pescado solamente?-

_-Si querido solo eso, tenemos arroz y todo lo necesario para el miso-_

-Bien, te dejo-

_-Te amo-_ dijo la esposa

-Yo también te amo- cerro la llamada, miro la calle por donde iba y se desvió un poco para buscar una pescadería, más adelante se disponía una serie de tienda a lo lejos entre ellas había una pescadería-carnicería abierta, entro y el característico olor de pescado fresco mesclado con la carne inundó su sentido del olfato

-**Irasshaimase**- dijo el vendedor que tenía un delantal plástico de color negro y una pañoleta blanca– ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? -

-¿Buenas noches, tiene para la venta Atún?-

-Por supuesto señor, ¿Cuándo desea? –

-Péseme un kilo -

-¿Le hago el servicio de preparárselo?-

-Por favor- El vendedor tomo un pedazo de atún pesándolo, después de verificar el peso comenzó a filetearlo

Mientras el hombre fileteaba el pescado Eiri sacó un cigarro se lo puso en la boca, miro alrededor , la tienda era de color blanco impecable era curioso de cómo un sitio que trabajara con este tipo de mercadería pudiese mantener las losas sin que se manchasen de sangre, saco su encendedor y encendió el pitillo botando algo de humo, luego de ver las diferentes pescados entre jurel, róbalo, etc, miro los que estaban a su lado que eran calamares, gambas y ostras, en el aire se escuchaba el sonido del cuchillo cuando el hombre trozaba y cortaba el atún.

En eso se sintieron el ruido de motores como de diferente tipos de motos que se estacionaban en el local de al lado, no le prestó mucha importancia

-Aquí tiene señor- el mercader le extendió una bolsa con el producto – Son 2000 yenes, el servicio de limpiado y fileteado viene incluido- Eiri saco su billetera la cantidad pedida

-Aquí tiene- dejando el dinero encima de la altísima nevera–mostrador, luego tomo la bolsa para chequear el pedido-

_¡CLICK! ¡CLICK! ¡CLICK! ¡CLICK!_

Se escucho en el aire

Yuki conocía perfectamente y no porque le gustara esa clase de sonido, alzo su cabeza y se giro para ver por la ventana del aparador, allí vio a algunos hombres que parecía venir de las motos y se habían bajado sacando cualquier cantidad de armas que dejarían a l ejército ruso en pañales, estos apuntaban al negocio vecino, las personas que transitaban por allí comenzaron a correr asustados, Yuki por acto de reflejo se tiro al piso

-¡AL SUELO!-

En el momento en Shuichi se tiro al piso varios impacto de balas rompieron los vidrios que se partieron en muchos trozos entre grandes y pequeños, estos cayeron encima del peli rosa que cubría su cabeza con sus manos esperando que dejaran de caer, las balas impactaron en los cuerpos de algunos chicos que los habían tomado desprevenidos, estos cayeron al piso como saco de plomo, algunos muertos y otros heridos

Shuichi miro hacia atrás rápidamente, había tres de los suyos en el piso cubiertos de sangre "_Maldición_" saco su arma, una prieto bereta calibre 9mm

-¡DISPAREN!- grito

Varios del grupo sacaron sus armas y empezaron a disparar, los tiros iba y venían de parte y parte, las balas impactaron en varios sitios del negocio el dueño de la tienda estaba agachado detrás del mostrador como una especie de bola humana rezando en su idioma natal, Shuichi repteo por el piso y se coloco detrás de la tienda espero un lapso que no dispararan se paro disparo y se oculto tras de esta, esta acción la repetía sus hombres, las mujeres lloraban y chillaban

-¡JEFE!- grito un chico negro con una gorra de tela multicolor en su cabeza

-¡SON LA PANDILLA DE LAS SERPIENTES VI A SU JEFE TACHI AFUERA RIENDOSE, EL MUY MALDITO NOS ESTABA ESPERANDO!- dijo esto mientras disparaban en turno cortos para repeler el que se metieran a la tienda, debían mantenerlos a raya si querían salir vivos de esta

-¡¿QUE HACEMOS?!- el pelirosa rápidamente pensó, debían salir de allí ya que eran un blanco perfecto y debían hacerlo antes que se les terminaran las municiones y llegara la policía o realmente las cosas si se pondrían feas para todos, debía sacar a sus hombres de ese predicamento

-Iriye-san, hazte cargo un momento- le dijo al de la gorra

-Como digas, jefe- el otro cubrió el puesto disparando, Shuichi tomo al tendero por la camisa halándolo con brusquedad, coloco su pistola en la cabeza del dueño

-¡No me mate pol favol, le dale todo lo que me pida pelo no me mate!- dijo el chino asustado

-¡Infórmame si hay una salida en esta maldita tienda! – el sujeto temblaba no atinaba a hablar – ¡RESPONDE MALDITO O TE MATO EN ESTE MOMENTO!

-E-en l-la palte de atlás, e-es donde me tlaen los suministlos- dijo temblando como una hoja, las balas rompían todo lo que había dejando un panorama tétrico y siniestro

-¡Por tu bien, espero que no me mientas!- lo soltó, se giro hacia Iriye y sus hombres – Chicos en la parte de atrás hay una salida, tú veneno- se dirigió a unos de cuerpo más corpulento- revisa hacia dónde va a dar esa salida, yo te cubro la espalda- El hombre asintió se arrastro por el piso y fue hasta la trastienda al final había una puerta espero unos segundos y corrió tirándose al momento que una ráfaga bala impactaron cerca de él, se asomo por la puerta y vio que esta daba por un callejón por la cual podían escapar, se devolvió para dar aviso al jefe

- Jefe da hacia un callejón por la cual podemos escapar fácilmente-

Al parecer tenían aun una opción y era escapar a través de la tras tienda y huir por el callejón

Tachi era el líder pandillero de "Las Serpiente" sabía que vigilar al hijo de puta daría sus frutos, no era justo que ese maldito manejara el mejor territorio, si todo salía bien y lo despachaba esa noche se haría con casi todo e l negocio de las drogas y tráfico de armas amén de que se haría aliado con los Yakuzas de la zona incluyendo a Seguchi Thoma y estar en su gracia significaría poder absoluto, el poder que tenia ahora ese Shindou que según su opinión no era merecedor.

-¡DISPAREN! ¡DISPAREN!- ordeno el castaño que estaba escondido detrás de un carro cubriéndose de los disparos que hacían los que estaba en la tienda – ¡NO DEJEN DE DISPARAR!- ordenó debía finiquitar ese asunto pendiente, las balas eran el sonido que dominaba la noche – ¡Puños¡-

-Sí, Jefe- dijo un hombre de bigotes algo grueso

-Mi plan marcha a la perfección, los estamos conteniendo aquí en el frente, se sentirán nerviosos y como las ratas asustadas que son, pronto saldrán por la tras tienda y cuando eso suceda quiero que disparen a mansalva y no quede nada vivo ¡¿entendido?!-

-Si Jefe Tachi, ya nuestros hombres están ocultos esperando a que todos salgan, en cuanto lo hagan los dejaremos como coladera, no los reconocerán ni sus madres -

-Bien- el hombre algo alto se fue, Tachi se sentía algo excitado, ya la trampa estaba lista solo hacía falta que el muy maldito callera, su plan era infalible, pronto seria el rey absoluto de las calles, unos ojos malinos se entrecerraron

– Esta noche morirás Shindou Shuichi-

Unas balas perdidas entraron por el aparador de la carnicería rompiendo el vidrio, Yuki como pudo se deslizó por el piso hacia detrás de la nevera

-¡¿OIGA, ESTO TIENE SALIDA?!- le gritó al el pescadero que estaba boca abajo, el sensei pensó que estar en el medio del fuego no era bueno y lo más aconsejable era estar muy lejos de alli – ¡¿No me escucha?! - , agarro al hombre por los hombros volteándolo – le dije que…- sus pendió su palabra mirando a el vendedor con terror, un agujero de bala adornaba su frente, toco el cuello y no sintió latido, el hombre estaba muerto – ¡¿porque a mí?!- se quejó, se fijo que había una especie de puerta detrás del mostrador, la tanteo y la misma no tenia llave entro rápidamente tirándose al piso por suerte ninguna bala perdida había entrado, al fondo había una puerta le quito el seguro y al asomarse noto que estaba al fondo de un callejón y el mismo estaba despejado, sin pensarlo dos veces salió por allí.

-Puede ser una trampa de esa maldita serpiente de Tachi- dijo Shuichi a todos

- ¿Y qué haremos?- pregunto el hombre que usaba varias cadenitas en su cuello

-Debemos arriesgarnos, cuando se abra la puerta disparen a todo lo que se mueva- los que salgamos primero tal vez muramos pero se salvara el resto de la pandilla, yo iré delante-

-¡Pero no puedes!,,- dijo una chica y varios hombres de manera de protesta

-No hay vuelta de página- se giro hacia unos de los hombres de confianza- Veneno, tú sal en medio del grupo, si muero hazte cargo – el hombre cerró los ojos a manera de dolor pero no podía dejarse llevar por la situación, tomo la mano libre de Shuichi en forma de puño con fuerza en el aire

-¡Vengare a los nuestros y matare a tres por cada muerto de nosotros y si tu caes matare a diez, todos temblaran antes los dragones del infierno!-

-Lo sé amigo- se giro a todos- ¿quién me acompañará, el que lo haga considérese hombre muerto-

-Yo iré Jefe- en eso miro a una de las chicas que trato de oponerse este le detuvo y le beso brevemente para luego apartarla, la chica lloraba unas de las compañeras le abrazo fuertemente infundado un poco de valor -Keiko espera un hijo mío y no quiero que ella muera, así que me ofrezco-

-Takeshi-san, tú hijo recordara tu valentía amigo, gracias a ti él vivirá, ahora todos estén pendiente a mi señal – la pandilla se preparo sicológicamente -¡Veneno!- dijo Shuichi que estaba con la pistola alzada y agachado detrás de unos sacos al igual que todos sus hombres, el aludido asintió con su cabeza y de golpe abrió la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta, Takeshi y Shuichi iban a disparar para proteger al grupo dispuestos a morir, al salir se consiguieron con la sorpresa de que los hombres que lo esperaban para matarlos estaban en el piso desmayado

-¿?-

Vieron a Yuki-sensei que estaba detrás de esos hombres desmayado, este llevaba una vara de metal, al parecer les había golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza

-¡¿Shuichi?!- preguntó incrédulo

-¡Corran! ¡Corran!- ordeno el oji violeta rápidamente, - ¡ve tú también Takeshi, yo los cubriré!- el grupo sin pensarlo mucho corrieron hasta final del callejón giraron por la esquina lateral y saltaron un muro de dos metros y medios que servía de división y daba a otro callejones que asemejaba a una especies de laberintos y a la final daba hacia unos terrenos baldíos, mientras Yuki estaba sin habla nunca pensó que se cruzaría con su alumno y menos en esa situación – Veo que siempre tienes que meter tus narices en todo sensei-

-Vi que ellos al parecer iban a matar a alguien y solamente trate de evitarlo…- en eso vio que Shuichi que alzo su arma apuntándolo, ¿ese chico lo mataría para que no hablara y fuera un testigo ocular a la policía? cerro sus ojos, era su fin.

_¡BANG!_

Un sonido seco, sintió un empujón – ¡¿Estúpido quieres morir aquí?!- al abrir sus ojos miro hacia atrás, un hombre con una pistola yacía en el piso.-llegarán en cualquier momento ¡CORRAMOS!- corrieron igualmente por el final del callejón doblaron y alcanzaron el muro –¡SUBE TU PRIMERO!- Yuki metió sus manos en la imperfección de la pared para subir mientras Shuichi le cubría

-¡SE FUERON POR ALLA JEFE!- se escucho al fondo del callejón

Yuki cayó al otro lado del muro -¡SUBE!- grito al otro, Shuichi trato de subir rápidamente, Tachi corrió, se sentía molesto no podía creerlo su plan infalible fracasaba, una sirenas se escuchaban a lo lejos

-¡JEFE, LA POLICIA!-

-¡YA LO SE IDIOTA NO SOY SORDO!- ya el tiempo se había terminado y debía huir, al girar por el callejón vio un blanco perfecto la espalda del maldito pelirosa, Tachi apunto su arma –¡SHINDOU MUERE!-

_¡BANG! ¡BANG! _

-¡AHHHRGG!- grito Shuichi que aflojo su mano un momento pero siguió subiendo el muro ya le faltaba poco.

Tachi ante la cercanía de las sirenas decidió huir por el callejón hasta la calle y huir en su moto -¡VAMONOS!- le grito a su grupo

Yuki había escuchado los tiros pero no sabía que había sucedido del todo, vio como Shuichi se asomaba por el muro, dio gracias a que no le había pasado nada, cuando el joven remonto el muro cayo por la misma hacia el piso, hubiese impactado contra el pavimento si Yuki no le hubiese atajado en el aire –Shuichi- el niño estaba semi-desmayado Eiri sintió algo caliente y espeso en una de sus manos, hizo un esfuerzo para ver, la misma estaba manchada de sangre, un gran temblor recorrió su cuerpo y una gran angustia comenzó a semi correr por los callejones buscando una salida, debía llevarlo a Urgencias

-Sensei…. – dijo con dificultad – creo que hoy conoceré de cerca a esos putos filósofos tuyos….solo lamento no habernos conocido en circunstancias mejores-

Yuki se sentía desesperado, su corazón latía aprisa no conocía la salida de esos malditos callejones, escucho el ruido de la sirenas de los policías y se guio -No hables guarda energías-

Se escucho algo parecido como a un susurro –Cuídate sensei- cuando Yuki miro nuevamente a Shuichi este tenía los ojos cerrados y su cara era pálida como un papel, paro un momento

- ¡Shuichi!- de sus ojos salían lagrimas de impotencia, no, no podía ser , no podía morir así –¡Shuichi despierta! – ¿este niño había muerto sin saber que la vida podía ofrecerle una esperanza? …. Abrazo al chico y lo acurruco en su cuerpo sosteniendolo - ¡Shuichi! ¡Shuichi…no mueras por favor, escúchame, no mueras!

Una voz solitaria se escuchó en la oscuridad

_– ¡SHUUUUUIIIIICHI!- _

_**El secreto de la vida consiste en soportar heroicamente las penas.**_

_Alphonse Marie Louise Prat de __Lamartine__** (**__1790- 1869) Escritor, poeta y político francés _

_Una Mente Peligrosa… Fin de la lección 7_

**Irasshaimase:**Significa "bienvenido"

¡ OHHH que lindo , Yuki tiene el tono de Glarin dream en su móvil!…al parecer el destino se empeña en cruzar a Yuki y a Shuichi en circunstancias adversas, las cosas se pusieron peor para ellos dos, omh! =.=U

¡Quiero dar gracia a todos los que me apoyan!, ^__^ nos leemos en la siguiente lección ^__-


	8. Cap 8 Amor y odio

Aclaratoria: Este fics es diferente a lo que suelo escribir, colocare partes que están basado sobre hechos reales, pero algunas situaciones cambian. Me inspire de las escuelas violentas que azotan a nuestras comunidades, más que todos a las de los del norte y de una película que vi pero he cambiado totalmente la trama. Ojo no es una denuncia, solo las expongo.

Fics de Libre reflexión

Disclaimer: Este Shuichi es malo maloso, pero si quieren tengo Shuichis lindos, dulces y violables en otros fics : P

Los personajes son de Maki-senesei, la perversión es mía : P

Quiero dedicar este fics a Meli-chan, es la chica más formidable que conozco, Meli, en los momentos más difíciles siempre hay alguien que nos tiende la mano, sé fuerte por favor.

Resumen: Suguro es un chico sencillo que está enamorado secretamente de Nakano Hiroshi, su Senpai. Su vida en el colegio Millaje no es nada fácil, el grupo de Shindou siempre trata de molestarlo por órdenes de este último, Hiroshi tratara de defenderlo una vez más. ¿Podrá hacerlo sin que su vida corra peligro nuevamente?

Una Mente Peligrosa

Por Tzunade_chang

Lección 8

_Amor y odio  
_

El agua de la regadera caía libremente, la persona que estaba abajo aparte de limpiar su cuerpo trataba de aliviar en algo su alma, Yuki se sentía embotado, se vio las manos, las mismas estaban llenas de sangre, pero ahora esa sangre estaba seca, su esposa gritó asustada al verlo llegar con la ropa ensangrentada… cerro su puño y apoyó un poco su cabeza en los azulejos

¡Maldición! – Yuki golpeó la pared con impotencia, en su vida como adulto y breve como sensei jamás pensó que podría pasar una situación tan desesperante como era esa y recordar esos acontecimientos.

_Recordar...recordar…recordar_

Los para-médicos ingresaban al joven a la sala de urgencias

_Adolescente de sexo masculino entre 14 o 15 años en estado inconsciente está ingresando a este centro con dos impactos de balas en la región posterior superior izquierda producto de un encuentro entre bandas rivales. _

-¡Maldición!- no quería que algo así le sucediera

_-¡Sus signos vitales son: temperatura 39 grados, tensión arterial 85/60, al parecer presenta __**derrame pleural izquierdo**__ con dificultad respiratoria moderada, frecuencia cardíaca de…-_

-¡Maldición!- sentía que su corazón se oprimía, veía como los galenos en la sala de urgencia en un cubículo con cristales entubaban al joven y ponían cualquier cantidad de agujas y aparatos, la voz de esos doctores se escuchaban tan irreal como si fuera una serie o película tipo **R**

_-¡Quiero un_ _**conteo completo sanguíneo**__, rápido, hay que_ _**transfundi**__r__-_

No podía hacer nada en ese momento por él, quería pero simplemente no podía

_¡Su tensión cayó un 20%, se está desestabilizando!… ¡No podemos esperar más debemos llevarlo a la sala de operaciones rápido o se nos mueres aquí! -_

Estos eventos tan amargos….

_-¡¿COMO ESTA? ¡DIGAME POR FAVOR!-_

y la impotencia de no poder hacer algo

_-¿Es usted su padre, un familiar cercano o su representante?-_

-¡Maldición!- La vida podía ser una cagada cuando se lo proponía

_-No-_

-¡Maldición¡- quería en verdad ayudar a ese chiquillo pero estaba de manos atadas

_-Lo siento pero solo se pueden suministrar los datos clínicos a los familiares cercanos o el representante legal del paciente -_

-¡Maldición!... ¡Maldición!... ¡Maldición!.. yo solo quería que supieras que si hay personas que se preocupan por ti, Shuichi… no todo el mundo es malo- limpio su mano y termino de bañarse, faltaba poco para amanecer iría al hospital nuevamente, no lo sacarían tan fácilmente; También estaba averiguar la dirección de habitación de su alumno, debía informar a sus familiares el hecho de que el joven había ingresado de urgencia en el hospital y su condición tal vez era de "pronóstico reservado"

-¡Sugu-chan apúrate no tengo todo el día!- dijo una joven mayor que él, la chica se alistaba para ir a trabajar. Suguro terminaba de alistarse, se paro frente al espejo para revisar su **Gakuran****, **se abrocho losdos últimos botones – ¡SUGU-CHAN!- gritó más fuerte la chica

-¡YA VOY ONEE-SAN!- si alguien en este mundo podía estresarlo hasta volverlo loco esa era su hermana mayor, suspiró, volvió a mirarse al espejo y no le gusto como se veía parecía un completo nerd así que se desabrocho otra vez los dos últimos botones y agito un poco su cabello, listo tenía un aspecto casual y algo rebelde, solo esperaba que Nakano-sempai se fijara en él hoy, además debía de agradecerle su ayuda

-¡SUGURO, TE DOY UN MINUTO, YA SABES LO QUE TE HARE SI NO VIENES AHORA!- En eso el chico se giró en forma dubitativa, ya tenía catorce años para que su hermana le amenazara de esa forma tal cual como lo hacía en la primaria, además no se atrevería a enseñar sus fotos de bebe con las nalgas al aire a medio instituto y estando ahora en la prepa ¿O sí? – ¡TREINTA SEGUNDO Y DESCONTANDO!- en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo estaba en la puerta, su hermana tenía estirado el brazo ofreciéndole el **Bento** envuelto en un paño sencillo – ¡¿Por qué te tardabas?, debo llevarte al instituto y de allí ir al trabajo eso lo sabes, mi jefe se pondrá furioso si sigo llegando tarde por-tú-culpa-

-Puedo ir solo- dijo más a manera de protesta que de una posible solución, los demás se burlaban de él porqué su hermana le acompañaba y lo dejaba en la puerta como si fuera un crío de edad pre-escolar

– Ya lo hablamos, no tengo suficiente dinero para pagarte un colegio privado y te zonificaron para el Millaje, sabes que me horroriza que vallas solo, ya perdimos a **Chichi** y a **Jaja**, tú eres lo único que me queda

-Está bien hermana, no quería que te preocuparas- sus padres habían muerto en medio de un enfrentamiento entre bandas rivales, sus cuerpos tenían a lo sumo según el informe forense entre treinta y cuarenta impactos de balas, no habían podido recoger los cuerpos de ellos y otros ciudadanos que habían caído en horas, la policía fue también repelida por esta temibles bandas, esa noche fue conocida como la hora "Zero" según los registros policíacos; El resultado fue que su hermana dejó los estudios para mantenerlo.

-Eso lo sé bien, ¿llevas tu medicina para el asma?-

- Sí-

La joven vio su reloj- es tarde, será mejor que partamos-

El trayecto fue igual que los demás días, habían casas en estado de deterioro, hombres arrastrando carritos de supermercado o revisando la basura, uno que otro hombre durmiendo la borrachera en plena calle, fueron sorteando las calles hasta llegar a la institución de enseñanzas, al llegar al frente del portón de la escuela su hermana se despidió no sin antes de abrocharle los dos botones que tenia sueltos en su uniforme- Mira que descuidado eres-aprovecho y le acomodó los cabellos

– ¡No!… ¡deja!- trato de zafarse sin éxito ante la plena vista de medio alumnado que entraba a esas horas, una vez acomodado la chica se despidió

- Nos vemos a la noche Sugu-chan, te deje la cena lista, pórtate bien y haz la tarea- la mujer corrió hasta la esquina, por allí pasaba el colectivo

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- Los demás alumnos veían a Suguro riéndose, éste tomó su bolso y se dio la vuelta para alejarse rápidamente estaba realmente apenado su hermana era demasiado sobre protectora pero dado los acontecimiento en sus vidas

-¡Hola Sugu-chan, Sugu-chan!, ¿A que no adivina que te traje?-

Siempre…. pero siempre había un estúpido que quisiera hacerle la vida de cuadritos, era los lamebotas de Shindou, parecía que el ese mafioso los había contratado exclusivamente para jorobarle su existencia, en eso uno de los secuaz de nombre "Atsuko" saco un paquete y lo desenvolvió..- te traje tu pañal de repuesto- enseñándolo al aire y haciendo gala de ello.

-¡He, Atsuko! - dijo uno de los tres jóvenes que atormentaban al chico diariamente - ¿no te huele a mierda?- se llevó sus dedos para tapar su nariz

- Si Matsuo, parece que el nene ya se nos cago-

-Entonces debemos cambiarle el pañal al nene- dijo el tercer chico, dos de los chicos le sostuvieron por el brazo mientras el tercero trataba de sacarle los pantalones

-¡Déjenme, déjeme!- dijo Suguro que forcejeó y pataleo, algunas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos- ¡Suéltenme!-, los alumnos hicieron un semi-circulo para ver el espectáculo y reírse de las desgracias del otro, ya para estas altura le habían quitado los pantalones

-¡Agugu bebé!.... ¡agugu bebé!....Míralo que lindo, lleva una trucita ¿No les parece tierno?- dijo uno de los gamberros de mayor tamaño

- Y no solo eso es de muñequito- en eso trato de bajarle la prenda íntima

-¡Déjenme!.. ¡SUELTENME!- grito el peliverde tratando de zafarse,

- ¡SUELTEN A ESE CHICO!- Suguro giro su cabeza en dirección de esa voz

-Nakano-senpai- susurró, Hiroshi se habría campo entre las demás personas plantándose al frente de los mafiosos

- ¿No les Huele a Cadáver? – pregunto a manera de chiste Matsuo

-Valla, valla, miren a quien tenemos aquí, si es el futuro difunto Nakano Hiroshi - dijo el joven que trataba de quitarle los pantalones al peliverde, Hiro apretó sus puños al ver lo que trataban de hacerle a ese joven, no permitiría que le hicieran daño – creo que tú y yo tenemos una cuentita pendiente ¿no?- soltaron a Suguro, este corrió y se escondió detrás del cuerpo de Hiroshi, temblaba mucho, los tres gamberros se acercaron para atacarlo

-¿Me perdí de algo? – todos giraron y vieron a un hombre muy alto, rubio y de acento extranjero con mirada fulminante, los bravucones trataron de acomodar la historia a su modo

-Director ese tipo de allá está loco, trataba de quitarse los pantalones aquí delante de todos nosotros solo lo estábamos deteniendo- los jóvenes miraban a Suguro y Hiroshi el director miro dudoso, se giro hacia el alumno de cabellos verdoso

-¿Es cierto lo que dice?- el chico estaba plantado allí sin pantalones y media nalga al aire, Suguro evaluó la situación, si hablaba era hombre muerto, y nuevamente por su culpa Nakano-senpai estaría nuevamente en peligro……..

-S-si, l-lo hice porque… porque… ¡porque quería cagarme en la ventana del director ya que él es una mierda!- los colores de su cara subieron pareciendo un semáforo

K frunció el seño, era la mentira más descarada que había escuchado proviniendo de ese chico, pero si se echaba la culpa de todo poco podía hacer para castigar a los verdaderos culpable- ¡Si es así como dices te suspenderé por una semana, póngase los pantalones!- se giro hacia el alumnado en pleno - y ustedes, ¡A clases o los suspendo también!- ordeno el director, todos los alumnos desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos, se giro hacia Suguro- preséntese en 5 minutos a mi oficina- el director se giró y se marchó, Hiro recogió los pantalones del joven

-Aquí tienes amiguito- le extendió el pantalón, Suguro se lo puso lo más rápido que pudo, debía… agradecer su ayuda, debía… pedir disculpas…."_ten valor Suguro tú puedes vamos_"

El chico se puso de frente y se inclino – ¡ Me llamo Fujisaki Suguro, curso el tercer año año y estoy en la clase de Sakuma Sensei, lo siento, por mi culpa usted nuevamente está en peligro!- el pantalón se le cayó al piso, el joven peliverde se le coloreo la cara y se subió el pantalón nuevamente

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- rió con ganas hacía mucho tiempo que no reía, el compañero de colegio se sonrojó aun más - no te culpes, hay cosas por las cual no se pueden evitar- en eso le revolvió el pelo y se marcho

Allí estaba Fujisaki con el corazón latiendo aprisa y oprimido, sabia con creses que ese Shindou Shuichi lo buscaría nuevamente para matarlo… lo odiaba, si odiaba con toda su corazón a ese sujeto…. si tan solo sucediera un milagro.. un milagro que evitara que ese mafioso le hiciera daño a su amor, sí, porque ahora entendía a su corazón y lo que sentía…. Amaba a Nakano Hiroshi, sentía un gran amor por su senpai

Eiri Había llegado temprano al hospital, apenas eran las siete de la mañana, por los alrededores se veía ya el movimiento en el cambio de personal médico, para-médico, enfermeras y administrativo. Camino rápidamente hasta la recepción del Hospital de Tokio

-¿Sabe algo de la condición del Joven Shindou Shuichi?- pregunto Eiri en la recepción, allí estaba una enfermera delgada de juvenil aspecto y la recepcionista que ya estaba entrada en años, recién hace unas cuantas horas tuvieron un mini-encontronazo con el rubio con el resultado de que habían sacando a Yuki del hospital

-Ya le dije antes que solo podemos suministrar información a sus parientes o representantes legales.. – informo la dama mayor

-¡Parece un disco rayado, solamente necesito saber en qué condiciones esta!-

-Lo siento, solo podemos suministrar información a sus parientes o representantes legales, no insista –

Yuki fue a protestar, la enfermera tomo el auricular del teléfono e hizo el gesto de marcar un número, mil a una que era a los de seguridad, eso hizo que Eiri se tranquilizara – ¡Gracias por nada!- protestó y se alejó de allí, se fue hasta un teléfono monedero, saco unas cuantas monedas, debía llamar al colegio e informar lo sucedido.

Fujisaki estaba sentado afuera de las oficinas de la dirección, llevaba más o menos unos 30 minutos y lo malo de estar allí bajo las circunstancia que estaba era su estomago… su pobre estomago era un concierto de miles de malestares todas sin definición concreta, en eso sonó una especie de pitido del teléfono, la mujer puso el parlante

_-Señorita Kara-_

-Dígame señor Director-

_-Páseme al joven -_

-Sí, Director K- en eso miro al joven- Pase, el director le espera-

Si Suguro se sentía angustiado antes ahora estaba realmente asustado ¿ cómo podría decirle a su hermana que estaría suspendido una semana y de paso con una nota negativa en su expediente?. Al entrar distinguió al rubio director entre los diferentes papeles

-Siéntese señor Fujisaki- lo dijo sin levantar la cabeza, este firmaba algo en eso tomo el teléfono y tecleo

-Señorita Kara, ya tengo las notas firmadas-

_-Voy enseguida a buscarlo-_

-¡Ah! y tráigame el expediente de vida del señor Suguru Fujisaki por favor-

_-Como diga director K_- fueron apenas breves segundos que le parecieron al peliverde eternos, Kara la secretaria entro con una carpeta

- Aquí tiene- extendió el **file** encima de la bandeja de entrada de papeles y tomo la saliente, una vez solo el director agarro el expediente leyendo un rato, dedico una fiera mirada al joven

-Aquí en su expediente indica que es un estudiante inteligente, educado, de buen comportamiento y muchos más etcéteras, en resumen un alumno ejemplar-

-..-

-No sé si inteligente sea la palabra indicada en este asunto Señor Fujisaki, ¿usted sabe que significa el contexto de ser inteligente?- el joven agacho su cabeza sentía que sus manos estaban frías y sudaban, aparte de que movía sus dedos en gesto nervioso – Le diré que significa ser inteligente- el americano se paro y camino de un lado de la oficina hacia el otro lado para devolverse y repetir esta acción- es el hecho de tener capacidad para razonar un problema, Señor Fujisaki, inteligente es aquel que trata de resolverlos Señor Fujisaki, inteligente es aquel también que busca las mejores opciones y que sean sensatas Señor Fujisaki,- En eso se paro al frente del alumno- inteligente no es solo aprenderse la lección del día o hacer los deberes mandan los profesores, Señor Fujisaki- el chico se sentía aprensivo y le faltaba poco para llorar – Y dado los hechos recientes al parecer usted no está bajo el concepto de inteligente- Suguro alzo su cabeza sorprendido, siempre recibía notas positivas de sus profesores ahora sucedía lo contrario, K se sentó en su escritorio y tomo el file de vida de Suguro con un bolígrafo en la mano – Señor Fujisaki tal vez usted quiera estar dentro del término de una persona inteligente, ahora puede explicarme el porqué usted estaba sin pantalones-

El pobre chico se sentía como si estuviera en la **silla inquisidora** del siglo XV**, ** o tal vez bajo el interrogatorio a los judíos en la segunda guerra mundial

Su labios temblaban visiblemente -Ya se lo dije, yo lo hice porque quería cagarme el frente de su ventana p-por..p-por.. …-

-Porque soy una mierda- le ayudo a terminar la frase, el joven hundió más su cabeza, K suspiro el chico era un estúpido si creía que tapando a los otros de esa forma ayudaría en algo a su situación, iba a decirle algo más pero en eso sonó el pito del intercomunicador

- _Director K, Yuki Eiri sensei está al teléfono_ - K no podía creerlo ese profesor tenía un extraño sentido para molestarlo en el momento menos indicado

-Dígale a nuestro buen profesor que estoy ocupado trabajando, cosa que parece que él no está haciendo en esto momento-

-_Ya le dije Director, pero él insiste que es urgente_- ¡pero qué puntada de culo tenía ese hombre ahora que no podía esperar!

-Páseme la llamada- se escucho la típica transferencia de llamada por el conmutador del parlante – Buenos días Yuki Eiri Sama, me imagino que si no se encuentra por acá en su sitio de trabajo es porque ha de estar con sus fans firmando sus exitosos best-seller, pero indíqueme excelencia, ¿cuáles son sus inquietudes para conmigo el día de hoy que no puede esperar?-

Eiri agarro el teléfono con fuerza ante la furia, era más que oficial su desagrado con ese estúpido director de pacotilla que siempre desmerecía lo que hacía- _Le llamo para avisarle que el alumno de la clase 3D Shindou Shuichi fue abaleado anoche en un enfrentamiento entre pandillas, me encuentro en este momento en el Hospital General de Tokyo, nadie quiere decirme nada pero sospecho que su condición es muy delicada y según veo_ _los médicos no pueden asegurar si el chico sobrevivirá_-

Suguro que se sentía como una cucaracha se puso alerta ante la noticia, ¿acaso escuchaba que ese pandillero narco-mafioso estaba a punto de morir?, K de un movimiento rápido tomo el auricular – Espere un momento- se giro al alumno que tenia al frente – está suspendido por una semana, y cuando termine la suspensión quiero que su hermana firme su re-ingreso si quiere continuar estudiando aquí, espero que utilice este tiempo para reflexionar sobre todo esto señor Fujisaki, puede irse-

Suguro quería seguir escuchando pero el director le sacaba, se paro para marcharse, mientras se dirigía a la puerta aprovechaba para escuchar aun más parte de la conversación que tenía el director, pero él había levantado el auricular y no sabía que decía la contra parte

-No … si… tiene deberes que cumplir…. eso no es nuestro problema… ¡profesor, no me interesa lo que usted piense, en realidad jamás me ha interesado!….no…. si… lo despediré si no se presenta- en lo que se giro se consiguió al chico en la puerta – Espere un momento- indico a su interlocutor- Hay alguna duda con lo que le dije señor Fujisaki- el chico negó- entonces puede retirarse- ordeno el hombre alto, Suguro salió cerrando la puerta dejando a lo que parecía ser una discusión entre el director y Yuki sensei de la tercera planta.

Si lo que comenzó con un mal día de repente este parecía que se había despejado prometiendo ser un día excelente a cada momento, así que se fue hasta el comedor esperando que sonara el timbre de la media mañana, quería comunicarle a su adorado senpai las buenas noticias.

El profesor Sakano escribía unos datos en el pizarrón

-Antes de finalizar el período Yayoi, alrededor de mediados del siglo III, los clanes en la región de Yamato y en otras áreas del centro y oeste de Japón comenzaron a levantar montículos funerarios para enterrar a sus jefes-

Las clases del sensei eran súper aburridas, Hiro bostezó luego miro a un lado y vio a un chico que se sacaba los mocos y lo pegaba en el pelo del que se sentaba al frente, luego vio hacia el otro lado y un alumno que jugaba con una PsP, luego vio el que estaba al frente y este tenía una revista porno, muy pocos prestaban atención a las clases

_¡RINNNNGG!_

Los chicos se levantaron rápidamente dejando al sensei hablando solo, Hiro salió al pasillo al igual que los demás para dirigirse a el comedor en busca en su caso particular una soda, cabe destacar que habían alumnos mantenían con él una distancia prudencial o se le apartaban hacia un lado, estos le tenían una especie de veto a su alrededor no porque ellos quisieran sino porque temían que Shindou la emprendieran contra ese estudiante y por mala suerte ellos estuvieran a su alrededor.

Al llegar hasta el comedor y acercarse a la caja y pedir a la dependienta una soda de limón se acerco a una mesa para sacar su desayuno y comenzar a comer

Suguro que había estado rezagado veía como su adorado senpai comía completamente solo relegado de las demás personas por culpa de ese Shindou. Se podría decir que el peliverde se sentía en ese momento muy contento porque era dueño de una información que haría feliz a su senpai alejando para siempre estos días de angustia y terror vivido bajo la mano de ese mafioso, ya que estaba seguro que él compartía sus mismos sentimientos para con Shindou . El odio…si, lo odiaba por hacerle la vida difícil, lo odiaba por burlarse de su persona, lo odiaba por utilizarlo para matar a su adorado senpai, solo rogaba a todos los dioses que ese muriera pronto.

-¡Hey senpai!- grito alzando su brazo y corriendo hacia él, Hiro al verlo puso una cara risueña

-Hola amiguito- le revolvió el pelo – ¿Cómo te fue con el director?- Suguro al escuchar sobre eso bajo su cabeza

-Anooo… bueno… no como yo quisiera, a la final me suspendió por una semana-

-Tranquilízate, ese director es un mal nacido - Hiro al verlo un tanto perturbado trataba de animarlo un poco, se notaba a leguas que era un chico de calificaciones excelente y de seguro que algo como esto era desastroso en su vida – tal vez la mujer lo boto anoche de la cama porque no se le paro y hoy la quiso pagar con el primero que se le atravesara, además una semana sin clases lejos de esa rata de cañería no es malo ¿no crees?- Suguro alzo su cabeza contento, su senpai sique sabia levantarle el animo

-¡Sí!- en eso Hiro se paro

-Nos vemos luego- pero antes de retirarse Hiro se agacho un poco a manera de decir un secreto nacional y no quera que nadie supiera – Renta algunas cochinadas esta semana y pásatela bien- le giñó el ojo, Suguro sintió que su cara hervía ante la idea de siquiera hacer algo como eso, no se atrevió a decir nada – ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- se rió con ganas al verlo azorado- nos vemos-

Suguro vio como su senpai se alejaba de él , el era tan bueno ¡debía también darle las buenas noticias!, quería que el día de ambos fuera agradable – ¡Senpai espere!- Hiro se detuvo para verlo, el chico tenía cara de felicidad extrema pensó que tal vez le pediría ayuda para rentar la película obscena como se lo propuso, y el que se lo dijo a manera de juego, bueno, era culpable por implantar ideas equivocadas en niños inocentes, por otra parte Fujisaki se sentía feliz desde hace mucho tiempo, quería gritarlo, quería celebrarlo, quería decirle a la persona que amaba que ya no tuviera miedo – ¡Quería decirle que nuestras preocupaciones están a punto de terminar! -

-….- Eso le llamo mucha la atención, tal vez el chico le diría otra cosa, que mal pensado, estaba seguro que le pediría ayuda para rentar pornografía…

-¡Senpai alégrese… si todo sale bien tal vez esta noche será libre!-

--¿Porque lo dices? - mantenía la sonrisa con aquel chico de agradable presencia

-¡Me entere esta mañana en la oficina del director que anoche hubo un tiroteo, parece que a Shindou Shuichi lo hirieron de muerte y lo llevaron al Hospital General de Tokyo, y parece que tal vez muera esta noche!... si Shindou muere usted será libre ¡LIBRE! – en eso Hiro se le acerco- ¿eso no le alegra senpai? Sé que usted lo odia tanto como yo a esa lacra, no quise esperar para contárselo-

Algunos alumnos reían o tarareaban alguna melodía de moda.

_¡PUMMM… PLALAFFF!_

Se quedaron perplejos al ver un chico de pelo verde estrellarse contra unas sillas y caer en redondo al piso, los alumnos callaron al ver que esto ocurría

Era el Nerd de Fujusaki, este se sobaba la cara, se veía que poseía un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, al levantar su vista su confusión fue aun mayor, al parecer Nakano le había golpeado y se veía claramente disgustado, los chicos susurraron entre sí extrañados, ¿ Nakano Hisroshi que siempre defendía a ese chico ahora le golpeaba?, ¿acaso esta mañana temprano no le había defendido?. Vieron a Hiro que se le acercaba al joven peliverde y lo tomaba por el cuello de su uniforme sacudiéndolo

-¡Eres un maldito!.....¡ERES LO PEOR QUE HE CONOCIDO! …- en eso lo soltó – jamás pensé que tú te alegraras por la desgracias de otros…- Suguro apenas si podía hablar - albergar tanto odio en tu corazón, eses sentimientos tan mezquinos…- en eso lo miro en forma fría – Me arrepiento haberte conocido- en eso la mayoría vio como Nakano corría hacia la salida del comedor.

Suguro estaba viendo el piso fijamente, las lágrimas se le resbalaban por su cara su gran amor, su sempai le dejaba , se alejaba, lo había perdido para siempre…..y por culpa de ese mafioso….aunque quería evitarlo, odio Shindou por eso … lo odio más.. más y más…

Sintió un ahogo fuerte que le impedía respirar, el asma empezó a atacarle fuerte, empezó a toser con fuerza, saco una especie de bombita y se la metió en la boca para aspirar el medicamento, sentía que sus pulmones iban a estallar

El timbre para comenzar las clases se escuchaba en el ambiente.

_**Cuando nuestro odio es demasiado profundo, nos coloca por debajo de aquellos a quienes odiamos**_**.**

_François de la Rochefoucauld (1613-1680) Moralista y escritor francés_

_Una Mente Peligrosa__… Fin de la lección 8_

**Derrame pleural:** Es una acumulación de líquido entre las capas de la membrana que recubre el pulmón y la cavidad torácica.

**ER:** es una serie de televisión basada en la experiencia de los médicos en la sala de urgencia de un hospital, se conoció en Hispanoamérica con el nombre de _Sala de Urgencias y _ _Urgencias_ en España, es serie de televisión producida en Estados Unidos de 1994 a 2009 por la cadena NBC , yo era muy fana de esta serie ^__^ pero mi familia ve ahora mucho Csi

**Conteo completo sanguíneo o el CSC****: **Es un examen de conteo sanguíneo completo (CSC) mide lo siguiente: El número de glóbulos rojos (GR), El número de glóbulos blancos (GB), La cantidad total de hemoglobina en la sangre , La fracción de la sangre compuesta de glóbulos rojos (hematocrito), El tamaño de los glóbulos rojos (volumen corpuscular medio VCM)

El examen del conteo sanguíneo completo brinda información específica acerca del tamaño y el contenido de hemoglobina de glóbulos rojos individuales. Esto se determina a partir de las siguientes mediciones adicionales: Hemoglobina corpuscular media (HCM), Concentración de hemoglobina corpuscular media (CHCM), el conteo de plaquetas generalmente también se incluye en el CSC.

T**ransfundir**: Es la acción de introducir sangre o sus derivados a una persona.

**Gakuran:** es un uniforme de colegial japonés, también conocido como Gakuran o Seifuku (más en el caso del uniforme de las chicas). Es de estilo militar, con una chaqueta de cuello largo y pantalón, por lo general ambos son negros.

**Bento:** es una ración de comida sencilla preparada para llevar, bastante común en la cocina japonesa

**Chichi:** significapadre en japonés de manera muy apegada y solo entre familias

**Jaja:** significamadre en japonés de manera muy apegada y solo entre familias

**File:** Significa expediente en ingles

**Silla inquisidora:** Es una silla donde ataban a las personas y la utilizaban para torturarlas y hacerlas confesar que practicaban brujería o hechicería

XXdd! Parece que las cosas se ponen más malitas …. pobre Yuki el director k se la tiene montada… bueno nos vemos en la siguiente lección


	9. Cap 9 Relaciones familiares

Aclaratoria: Este fics es diferente a lo que suelo escribir, colocare partes que están basado sobre hechos reales, pero algunas situaciones cambian. Me inspire de las escuelas violentas que azotan a nuestras comunidades, más que todos a las de los del norte y de una película que vi pero he cambiado totalmente la trama. Ojo no es una denuncia, solo las expongo.

Fics de Libre reflexión

Disclaimer: Este Shuichi es malo maloso, pero si quieren tengo Shuichis lindos, dulces y violables en otros fics : P

Los personajes son de Maki-senesei, la perversión es mía : P

Resumen: Yuki trata de conseguir a toda costa la dirección donde vive Shuichi, debe buscar a sus padres e informarle que su hijo fue abaleado por un grupo de pandilleros la noche anterior y avisar que su condición es crítica pero parece que las circunstancias no lo ayudan.

Una Mente Peligrosa

Por Tzunade_chang

Lección 9

_Relaciones familiares_

Si algo es desesperante en la vida se podría decir que eso era esperar. Yuki se encontraba en la sala general de la emergencia del hospital General de Tokyo esperando, esperando y esperando.

Había esperado desde la noche anterior y toda la madrugada, si fuera hacer un sondeo de lo que sucedía allí se podría decir que la mayoría de las emergencias en esa sala eran por niños, sip, niños…. niños que se caía y se raspaban la rodilla, o niños imprudente que se clavaron algún objeto oxidado, niños en los diferentes estados gripales, niños asmáticos leves. Cabe destacar que cada niño tenía sus diferentes tipos de concierto bien consabido de lloriqueo con el famoso coro "Mama quiero irme, no me gusta". También había unos adultos pero al parecer estaban por control o chequeo.

Había comprado el periódico del día para mitigar un poco la espera, en la página de sucesos había una nota, se leía en el primer cinto

_** "Enfrentados los Dragones del infierno y las Serpientes" **_

"_**Guerra entre dos pandillas en barrio de Tokio deja 15 muertes y 5 heridos"**_

Más abajo estaba la nota ampliada

_**Por Kintaura Yayoi**_

** "**_**Se registro en la noche del miércoles un fuerte enfrentamiento entre bandas rivales por el liderazgo de las calles, así lo indico el capitán Arigua Shuno. Según se conoce indica el capitán del destacamento número 23 del distrito de Tokio que las bandas enfrentadas intentaban apoderarse no solo de las calles sino de la distribución de las drogas y armas, en el sitio fueron ultimado 15 personas y 5 están gravemente heridas…. **_** "**

Yuki se paro tirando el periódico a un lado, en la lista no mencionaba a su alumno ¿qué reportera escribía una nota sin cerciorarse de los datos, tan poco valoraban la vida del pelirosa? -Periodistas estúpidos- se quejó, se acerco a la puerta de color madera pulida al otro lado de esa puerta se encontraba la sala de Urgencia donde había llegado con su alumno es estado crítico, también esa puerta conducía hacia la entrada de la hospitalización y ahora esa misma puerta y unas cacatúas le impedían saber la condición de Shuichi.

_-Lo siento pero solo se pueden suministrar los datos clínicos a los familiares cercanos o el representante legal del paciente -_

-Solo sus padres o representante legal- dijo con pesadez eso le recordaba que ningún familiar había ido a ver a Shuichi, tal vez ellos aun ignoraba el hecho de que su hijo o familiar estaba recluido en ese hospital y que su vida pendía de un hilo, en eso se fue a la sala de espera y se sentó nuevamente en la silla. Vio el reloj eran las Ocho y media de la mañana tal vez sus alumnos en la institución estaría destrozando el salón y precisamente hoy que había puesto un debate. Ellos por primera vez se sentían emocionados.

_"…tiene deberes que cumplir…" _

Recordó lo dicho por el Director K, aunque no quería reconocerlo ese viejo bastardo tenía razón, también tenía deberes para cumplir, pero….

"…_lo despediré si no se presenta…"_

Si se quedaba lo despedirían tan rápido como abrir y cerrar los ojos, pero si se iba y dejaba solo a Shuichi no se lo perdonaría nunca ya de por si era triste despertar en un hospital y estar solo… -Creo que me despedirán después de todo…mi mujer me matara por esto-

-¡SOLO DIGAME! ¡¿ QUE LE CUESTA DECIRME?..¡VIEJA MUGROSA DE PORQUERIA! ¿ACASO ES MI CULPA QUE SU MARIDO NO SE LA COJA O LE DE DURO? ¡NO PAGUE SUS FUSTRACIONES CON LOS DEMAS! -

Eiri que estaba de espalda a la recepción conocía bien el origen de ese léxico sórdido y soez, solo podía pertenecer a un alumno del colegio Millaje, esos niños resaltaban en cualquier lugar y esa voz en particular. Se paró y se dirigió hacia la fuente de los improperios coloco su mano en el hombro del alumno

-Nakano-kun- el joven se volteó, se sorprendió allí estaba Yuki sensei de la tercera planta – si sigue en esa actitud solo lograra que lo boten del hospital-

-¡Pero esa vieja cabrona no me quiere informar donde esta Shuichi, ni como esta, ni nada! - La mujer mayor estaba realmente furiosa, ese joven era un grosero había levantado el teléfono para llamar a los de seguridad

-No se preocupe- dijo Yuki a la secretaria- ya lo retiro de su vista-

-¡Será mejor que lo haga, ya este chico se paso de la raya!- dijo la mujer con una gran vena

Yuki tomo al alumno por los hombros - ¡Pero..!- éste quería seguir protestando pero el profesor se lo impidió, ambos hombres se encaminaron hasta la sala de espera. Allí había una maquina expendedoras de bebidas

-¿Quieres café, té, o chocolate?-

-¡No quiero una puta mierda, solo quiero ver a Shuichi! - Yuki se sirvió café, realmente lo necesitaba, la maquina saco la bebida caliente trató de tomarla de hito en hito evitando de no quemarse la lengua, mientras hacía esto hablo con el alumno

-Me extraña verte aquí, pensé que tú y Shindou se odiaban a muerte- Hiro miro al hombre mayor en forma seria

-Nunca dije que le odiara, yo no lo odio- en eso giro su cabeza a un lado no quería exponerse más de lo necesario a ese sensei, mientras Yuki tomaba algo más del café que ya empezaba a sentirse soportable al paladar – de hecho él fue mi amigo hace algún tiempo-

El adulto evaluaba las palabras del pelo rojo, este se notaban sincero si hubiese querido rematarlo no hubiese sido escandaloso, tomo el vasito y giro el liquido restante para que se mesclara con lo que quedaba en el fondo – La verdad es que debo ir al instituto el Director me amenazo con botarme si no me presento hoy, pero no quería dejar a Shindou solo en este hospital y tú pareces ser un buen amigo así que estará mejor si tú le vas a ver-

-¡¿Y como se supone que haré eso?- dijo Hiro realmente molesto,- ¡esas viejas estúpidas no me dejaran entrar!- en eso Yuki miro hacia la recepción esas mujeres no se había ido de sus puestos asique eso significaba que estaban strong** cabalgando horario**/strong**, ** noto como la secretaria hablaba algo a la joven enfermera y esta se retiro hacia adentro con unos expedientes en sus manos.

-Ves esa puerta que está allí- Hiro vio la puerta de color madera pulida

-Si-

– Por allí está la entrada al hospital un pasillo va a dar a la sala de emergencia y si vas al lado contrario están los ascensores de los pisos de hostilización, estoy seguro que él debe estar en cuidados intensivos cerca de los pabellones de cirugía, voy a distraer a la secretaria y cuando lo haga quiero que trates de colarte y cuando estés adentro valla a verle- el alumno lo vio sorprendido

-Sensei usted va ayudarme a infringir una regla, pensé que usted…-

-No es hora de pensar sino de actuar, ¿tienes móvil?

-No, mi abuela no gana lo suficiente para comprarme uno y tampoco quiero ocasionarle más gastos-

-Ten- en eso le extendió su celular a Hiro –¿Sabes cómo manejarlo?-

-¡El hecho que no tenga un celular no significa que no sepa manejarlo!- tomo el móvil de un manotazo

-Me alegra escuchar eso- dijo más a manera de sarcasmo que a comentario - Bien, ya estamos listo cuenta hasta diez mentalmente- Hiro vio como el sensei se tomaba lo que daba del café rápidamente y lo desecho en la papelera, metió otra moneda en la maquina y tecleo, la misma expulso otra bebida pero ahora era de chocolate lo tomo y se dirigió a la recepción - Señorita, he estado pensando en mi actitud anoche y reconozco que no fue la más adecuada, discúlpeme pero realmente estaba angustiado en ese momento, tenga- Hiro vio como el rubio le entregaba a la mujer el vaso de chocolate

La mujer trató de rechazar el gesto -Señor no debió.. -

-No aceptare un no de su parte – Hiro vio como el sensei tapaba con su cuerpo el campo visual de la secretaria

-Diez- susurro bajito Hiro, se acerco a la recepción en forma sigilosa luego se agacho de forma que la mujer no le viera mientras el profesor distraía a esa cacatúa

-Comprendo su frustración joven, pero son reglas del hospital que debo cumplir – dijo la mujer

- Entiendo, si usted acepta este chocolate me sentiré aliviado en verdad quiero callar mi conciencia, reconozco que fui grosero anoche, tenga por favor- Hiro ya había alcanzado la puerta pero tenía que abrirla pero si lo hacia esa mujer se daría cuenta – ¡Oh lo siento, lo siento, soy un torpe!- Hiro se giro a ver qué pasaba, notó como Yuki sensei había derramado "accidentalmente" el chocolate encima de la recepción, la mujer se agacho un poco tratando de que los papeles que tenia no se le mancharan, ese profesor si que era muy listo aprovecho el momento de distracción y abrió la puerta batiente y entro al hospital, solo le restaba saber donde estaba Shuichi

El Director miro su reloj, ya este marcaba las nueve y media de la mañana ¿al parecer ese sensei de pacotilla no vendría? Se paró de su escritorio y abrió la puerta en forma algo violenta

–¡Señorita Kara ya llego el estúpido de Yuki Eiri!- allí en la oficina se encontraba el rubio profesor marcando la tarjeta de entrada, se giro poco a poco ¿Qué se creía ese maldito americano para llamarlo así?, K al ver al profesor le miro en forma disgustada –¡Llega tarde, el tiempo que estuvo ausente se le descontara de su paga! y le recuerdo nuevamente sensei que Shindou Shuichi no es su único alumno, también tiene a treinta almas bajo su dirección, ¡si quiere cuidar de él hágalo pero que sea en su tiempo libre no en el mío!- En eso tomo unos papeles de la bandeja de su secretaria, Yuki le miraba en forma molesta ese hombre era tan agradable como **Freddy Krueger****, **K se percato que el sensei lo mirabade mala gana, já ni que le importara eso - ¡¿Y qué hace allí parado perdiendo el tiempo?, ¡valla a trabajar que para eso se le paga un buen sueldo!.. ¡Púchale… Púchale! – ¡¿ese director de pacotilla lo sacudía como a un perro? Eiri pensó que ponerse a discutir con ese maldito era pérdida de tiempo, y hoy tenía que hacer cosas más importantes que eso.

-Lo siento- el rubio dio reverencia aguantando las ganas de golpearlo – tratare de que no vuelva a ocurrir – sentía mucha rabia pero mejor dejar colar las cosas, por el momento, se retiro K lo miro fijamente

– Estos japoneses son unos tarados - comento para sí K, en eso tomo la carpeta y entro a su oficina

¡Por Kami-sama! conseguir la sala de terapia intensiva y recuperación de los pabellones había sido un poco complicado, el hospital tenía más de quince pisos dividido en dos torres: el este y el oeste, sumando un hermoso numero de treinta pisos en total; Y no solo eso, sino que cada piso estaba dividido en cuatro áreas de especialización, cada uno tenía a su vez su área de hospitalización dividida en una sección para mujeres y otra para hombre sin contar que también algunas tenía una mini terapia intensiva de primeros cuidados mas especifico al área que estuviese el paciente. Era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Hiro no quiso preguntar mucho porque lo menos que quería era levantar sospechas ¿el porque? La respuesta era muy simple, un joven solo y con uniforme escolar era como poner una canica negra en una vasija con canicas blancas, resaltaba en cualquier sitio. Pregunto a algunos de las y los pacientes que estaban en la consulta a ver si algunos sabían donde quedaba esa dichosa sala. El resultado de esto fue que dio más vuelta y vuelta que un trompo y no fue sino como a la dos horas que dio con la fulana sala.

La sala de la emergencia de los pabellones quedaba en el octavo piso de la torre este, el servicio se diferenciaba mucho de la distribución que tenia normalmente el hospital, el piso estaba dividido en dos áreas unidas por una pasarela que comunicaba con la torre oeste. En el ala norte se encontraba los pabellones y en el ala sur recuperación.

Al llegar al sitio miró que esta al igual que el hospital asemejaba mucho a una clínica privada, al parecer los impuestos de los ciudadanos estaba bien invertidos. Listo había llegado a donde quería llegar ahora tenía otro problema más, el poder ver a Shuichi, o por lo menos saber cómo seguía él ¿Por qué las cosas a veces no son fáciles? Bueno no ganaría nada con quejarse debía idear algo.

Yuki a pesar de que llego muy tarde, las clases en su salón era relativamente normal

"_Anda pal carajo_"

Bueno, lo normal que se puede referir al salón de Yuki sensei claro está, un alumno daba su explicación a esta frase

-Esta expresión significa que la persona a la cual se le menciona esto se desea que se aleje o se vaya a otro sitio ya que en donde se esta no es bien recibido, esta frase está catalogada como lenguaje coloquial -

Los alumnos aplaudieron emocionados, la exposición en si era muy divertida cada grupo se esforzó en investigar el significado de cada frase según tenían un marcador de lenguaje coloquial 6, jerga 7, Látigo siguió en el turno fue al pizarrón y escribió una palabra

"_Pelar bolas_"

-Esta palabra tiene más de un significado, el primero termino o uso seria que la o las personas a la que se hace referencia no tienen dinero, también se usa para indicar que una persona pasar a mejor vida, pertenece a la familia de la jerga-

El sensei usaba la filmadora del instituto, cabe acotar que había firmado cualquier cantidad permisos para que se lo permitieran por unas horas y ese maldito director que se la tenía dedicada sobretodo el día de hoy, el muy desgraciado le hizo firmar unos papeles adicionales porque y según alegaba que "sus bebes eran inquietos con las manos". Suspiro al recordar la rabia que sintió en ese momento era cierto que eran chicos "especiales" pero según veía seguían siendo jóvenes con falta de un guía en sus vidas, bueno como lo había prometido a la clase subiría su debate por el youtube para que otros alumnos u grupos de personas se divirtieran pero al escuchar este ultimo termino sintió escalofríos por más que tratara de concentrarse en su clase inconscientemente se acordaba de la situación de su alumno pelirosa. Cada cinco o diez minuto miraba el reloj que estaba en la pared, el día avanzaba con mucha lentitud.

Hiro estaba sentado en una mini sala de espera dispuestos para los familiares de los pacientes que había sido operados y/o estaban en recuperación esperando el turno para visitarlos, claro hablamos de los que su recuperación era más tardía.

El chico había visto más o menos como era el movimiento en la estafeta o puesto de enfermería, este era muy ajetreado ya que tanto como las enfermeras y los médicos de turno entraban y salían a cada momento, hasta la secretaria no había parado de hacer llamadas tras llamadas asumió en ese momento que había pacientes que se descompensaban o traían ingresados nuevos a la unidad de cuidados o egresaban otros a los pisos de hospitalización, valla lio, al parecer ver a Shuichi se había puesto más que difícil

El día había avanzado bastante lento, Yuki se encontraba en la oficina del director en la parte de la secretaría revisando en los archivadores las carpetas del grupo de alumnos a la cual impartía clases buscando específicamente al del alumno Shindou Shuichi.

-¿Ya encontró el expediente del alumno Sensei? – Yuki se giro hacia la secretaria que entraba con un grueso de papeles a la oficina

-Aun no Kara-chan, ¿me puede indicar dónde buscar el expediente del alumno Shindou Shuichi de mi clase?-

-Si busca el expediente de Shindou Shuichi se encuentra dos gavetas más abajo- la mujer coloco los papeles al lado de su computadora dio vuelta a su escritorio para comenzar a trabajar

-Creo que no soy bueno para los asuntos de oficina- se dijo bajito, cerro la gaveta que tenía abierta y exploro donde le había dicho la dama – Shindou Makoto..Shindou Junpei…Shindou Yitza…Shindou Shuichi…- saco la capeta revisando los diferentes datos-¿?- miro perplejo en la carpeta de datos del alumno… ¡no habían datos!..no había foto, ni registro de la madre, ni del padre, ni número telefónico al cual comunicarse y la casilla donde decía dirección estaba en blanco – Kara-chan- se dirigió a la secretaria esta le vio – Aquí en el expediente del joven Shindou Shuichi de mi clase no hay nada anotado ni números telefónicos, ni su dirección, ¡nada! -

-Sensei eso…-

-Yo le respondo Señorita Kara- interrumpió K que había ingresado y visto al profesor hurgando en las gavetas de los expedientes de los alumnos- Queridísimo Sensei eso se debe a que la mayoría de los alumnos que estudian en esta institución tienen la bizarra idea de que si dan sus direcciones correctas o números telefónicos, lo pueden utilizar en su contra, o sea y en pocas palabras, ellos temen que alguien pueda ascesar a sus registros en el pasado ha ocurridos muertes por esta causa así que la institución como medida de seguridad solo se registra sus datos académicos y su desenvolvimiento, si están aquí es porque quieren aprender ¿alguna duda más Sensei? – Yuki negó -Señorita Kara necesito que tome unos dictados-

-Sí, Director K- la mujer tomo su taquígrafo y acompaño al hombre a su oficina dejando solo a Yuki en el área de la secretaría, no sin antes ver al profesor antes de desaparecer por la puerta, Eiri estaba pensativo ¿Y ahora como demonios avisaba? , salió por la puerta hacia los pasillo algunos alumnos rezagados estaba revoloteando ya prestos para marchase, recordó algo "¡_Nakano!_" se dirigió a los teléfonos públicos metiendo unas moneditas, tecleo su móvil, escucho unos pitidos y alguien que le contestaba

-_Moshi Moshi_-

Hiro estaba en el baño de caballeros pensando que podía hacer para ver a Shuichi sin que lo botaran del hospital hasta el momento había sido infructuoso, en eso sonó el móvil del sensei que tenía en su bolsillo trasero

-Moshi Moshi-

-_¿Nakano-kun como sigue Shindou-kun?_-

-No he podido ingresar sensei, esto es peor que un fuerte-

-_Nakano-kun escucha, necesito la dirección de habitación de él para avisar a su familia_-

-…. -Hiro se quedo en blanco….

-_¿Nakano-kun te encuentras allí?_- se imagino al chico tal vez llorando en un rincón al verse forzado de romper tal vez una promesa de no decir donde viven, según entendía ellos..

-¡¿Y PARAQUE COñO QUIERE LA DIRECCION DE SHUICHI?-

Eiri alejo un poco el audífono del teléfono, casi lo deja sordo, al parecer las cosa a veces no son como uno se imagina i – _¡¿y para qué coño crees que te lo pido?, es para avisarle imbécil, Nakano entiendo que ustedes no quieran revelar la dirección pero esto es algo que su familia debe saber_ –/i escucho más mutismo al otro lado de la línea

-¿Porque tiene que meterse en toda mierda la mayoría del tiempo?, pero si sigue en esa estupidez de querer hacer de Robín Hood o Batman no seré yo quien le prive de su mundo de ensueños, tome nota- ,

-…._piso 5 y busque la puerta número 5-6. Le deseo suerte ¡oh niña exploradora!... ¡cabron de mierda!-_

-¡Igual, imbécil hijo de Puta!- Yuki tiro el teléfono disgustado, esos chicos si que le hacían poner de mal humor y sacar lo peor de su carácter, se guardo el papel y se giro para salir de allí pero al hacerlo en el sitio estaba - ¡Yu-ki Sen-sei!- al frente de él estaba el profesor Kitazawa Yuki de la segunda planta y no solo eso ¡venía acompañado de un nutrido grupo de profesores!, ¡por Kami-sama! ¿Acaso la tierra no podía abrirse y que se lo tragara?, Kitazawa le vio agudizando los ojos

-Sensei, a pesar de que la mayoría de los chicos aquí son unos mini-delincuentes le recuerdo que nosotros somos los profesores de esta institución y debemos dar el ejemplo en todo momento, por favor evite las vulgaridades mientras este aquí sinceramente no sé que estaba pensando el director K cuando le contrato- el castaño se fue en dirección de la seccional del piso seguido de Sakano, Sakuma, Noriko y otros compañeros que no le quitaban la vista encima

Definitivamente hoy no era su día

Ya eran las 7 de la tarde cuando llego a la residencia ya empezaba a oscurecerse, según la explicación de Nakano la casa de Shuichi quedaba a 20 minutos del instituto a pie pero se había perdido entre las calles y callejuelas de la _**chiku**__**,**_ miro a un grupo de hombres tomando en una esquina

-¿Discúlpeme pueden indicarme donde queda la calle Nakari?-

-Si me da unas monedas le daré la información que tengo- Yuki miro dudoso al final le extendió una moneda el hombre lo examinó y lo guardo en sus bolsillo, el rubio profesor esperaba la respuesta -No lo sé- algunos hombres rieron, al verse burlado el profesor prefirió preguntar por otra parte

– ¡Espere!- dijo otro vagabundo- si me da tres monedas pueda que me acuerde -

-Mire, sé por dónde va esto, ahorrémonos el sufrimiento- dijo Yuki ya molesto - me dices donde queda y le doy 10 yenes -

El segundo vagabundo lo medito un poco – acepto- tomando el dinero - queda a dos cuadras de aquí siguiendo por esa calle - Yuki se fue en dirección de la indicación del borracho, al frente se encontraba un edificio que hacia juego perfecto con la zona. Su fachada era descuidada había partes de pared rota o falta de una buena mano de pintura, el arte urbano también se hacía notar, muchos grafiti adornaban no solo el edificio sino también la zona aledañas al lugar. Cuantos de sus alumnos se podría decir que vivían en sitios como estos, tal vez la mayoría.

Entrar al edificio no mejoro su opinión, algunas bombillas no alumbraban bien el lugar quedando el pasillo a semi-oscuras, subió por las escaleras rápidamente hasta el piso 5, hacia el final se ubicaba el departamento de su alumno, al llegar a ese sitio se podía oír con claridad un tipo de música urbana y muchas risas. Toco el timbre

_¡RIIIIIGGG!_i

Pero al tener el equipo en un sonido alto hacia que se amortiguara el sonido del timbre de la puerta, Yuki apretó varias veces

_¡RIIIIIGGG!... ¡RIIIIIGGG!... ¡RIIIIIGGG!... ¡RIIIIIGGG!_

-Maldición- se escucho desde adentro, el volumen bajo un tanto y la puerta se abrió un poco, una cadena impedía que esta se abriera completamente una mujer joven de cabellos y ojos negros, tez bronceada vestida de mini falda en un aspecto muy exagerado y recargada de maquillaje se asomaba – ¡Que desea! – dijo molesta al ser interrumpida por el extraño pero al ver que al frente suyo se encontraba un hombre joven y muy guapo cambió su actitud, saco la cadena y abrió la puerta –Que desea- dijo en forma más amable

-¿Esta es la residencia del joven Shindou Shuichi?-

-¿Quien pregunta? – mirando extrañada a ese hombre

-Me llamo Uesugi Eiri, soy su profesor guía de Literatura trabajo en el Millaje High School, quería hablar con su mamá o su papá…-

-¿Quién es?- se escucho una voz más tozca

-Es el profesor de tu hijo Shuichi, amor – dijo la joven, el hombre mayor aparto la mujer a un lado para encarar al sensei, el hombre tenía en su mano una botella de licor.

-¿Es usted el padre del joven Shindou Shuichi?- pregunto Eiri con curiosidad

-Así es joven… me llamo Shindou Takeshi- Yuki detallo bien al hombre, este era bajo le daba por los hombros, algo viejo aunque no mucho, sus ojos y cabellos eran de color castaño si Shuichi era su hijo no se parecían en casi nada a excepción de algunos rasgos

-Uesugi Eiri- se presentó nuevamente- ¿Shindou-kun, me permite entrar?- el hombre lo vio un poco dudoso a la final hizo un espacio en la puerta para que entrara, cerró la puerta. Eiri vio que la vivienda era sucia y desordenada, varias botellas se encontraban dispersas en el suelo y muebles, en el lugar se respiraba un ambiente algo rancio.

-Dígame sin rodeo a que viene- Tomo un trago directo de la botella y se limpio con la manga de su camisa

-Vine a avisarle que su hijo fue abaleado anoche por un grupo pandillero y se encuentra en estado crítico-

Takeshi se empino nuevamente la botella tomando más licor para luego encara al rubio -¡¿Y que con eso?, ¡¿Qué quiere de mí hijo de puta? Seguramente viene a sacarme dinero-

-¡Yo no vine…-

-¡A mí no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con ese hijo de mierda!- dijo interrumpiendo al sesnsei - ¡por mí que se muera!, para mí Shuichi, Maiko su hermana y la perra de su madre han sido los causante de mis desgracias, tuve que trabajar en una puta fabrica toda mi vida, cuando su madre y su hermana murieron le enseñe reglas para que no fuera una niñita como lo quería criar su mamá, necesitaba corrección endurecerlo, eso de estudiar era pérdida de tiempo, le conseguí un buen empleo en una fábrica de zapatos eran un empleo sencillo ¿y sabe lo que hizo? Ese maldito se escapo cuando tenía 7 años, ¿y ahora viene después de tantos años a fastidiar? ¡Que se pudra en el infierno y que deje mi vida en paz! -

Yuki no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿acaso ese joven había escapado de su hogar apenas a los 7 años? Según lo que despotricaba su padre eso quería decir que Shuichi era - un niño de la calle- susurró, ahora entendió el porqué el pelirrosa no sabía leer ni escribir, y las privaciones que debió de tener en su corta vida, su padre era un maltratador no solo físico sino también sicológico y este mismo padre le deseaba la muerte… a su propio hijo que estaba….., – ¡Señor Shindou, su hijo puede morir en cualquier momento, acaso …-

- ¡Que no me fastidie!- dijo en un gruñido – Nunca me ha interesado su vida lo mejor que puede hacer es morirse le haría un bien a la humanidad sería una mierda menos….- la palabras del hombre quedaron suspendidos un certero puñetazo le dio en la boca del estomago dejando al hombre sin habla y cayendo en el piso no sin antes de tumbar una mini biblioteca en estado muy precaria por el tiempo y el mal cuido

-¡HAAAAAYYY!- grito la mujer asustada al ver que Shindou se doblaba ante el dolor, Eiri lo tomó por el cuello mirándolo muy de cerca a sus ojos.

-¡Lamentablemente se necesita de un familiar para saber el estado de salud de su hijo, a mi no me dan información porque no soy nada de él pero juro que vendrás conmigo ya sea por las buenas o por la malas! ¡Para variar lo obligare a que actué como un padre responsable, sabandija de porquería! - por la misma Eiri abrió la puerta y empujo al hombre por el pasillo, algunos vecinos se asomaron para ver que sucedía pero nadie se atrevió a meterse.

Arrastraría a ese hijo de puta por media ciudad hasta el hospital si fuese necesario

_**Tener hijos no lo convierte a uno en padre, del mismo modo en que tener un piano no lo vuelve pianista. **_

_Michael Levine (1954-… ) Publicista, escritor y conferencista Estado Unidense _

_Una Mente Peligrosa … Fin de la lección 9_

Cabalgar Horario: Asi se dice a las personas que toman más de un turno de trabajo

_**chiku**_: Significa barrio en japonés

¡Hola! ¡Espero que la historia le guste, lo he escrito con mucho esfuerzo y cariño para ustedes ^_^

Y Shuichi es un niño de la calle rechazado por su única familia ¡Qué feo! …pobre Yuki, las cosas se le complican cada vez mas solo espero que tenga la fuerza necesaria y no se rinda…


	10. Cap 10 Conociendo a mi corazón

Nota: Como se habrán dado cuenta cambie el título del fics de Mentes Peligrosas a Una mente Peligrosa ¿las razones? Estaba pensando que dada la historia y los acontecimientos este se adapta más, espero que esto no les ocasione a ustedes algún inconveniente, el viejo título persistirá hasta el capi 9 ya que he tratado de hacerles las modificaciones pero la pagina no me deja, esperemos que marfil hagas las correcciones necesarias

Arigatou a todos

Disclaimer: Gravitation no es mío, que mas quisiera pero la realidad es dura y cruel Y.Y

Una Mente Peligrosa

Por Tzunade_chang

Lección 10

_Conociendo a mi corazón_

_ ********__ "Enfrentados los Dragones del infierno y las Serpientes" _

_********__"Guerra entre dos pandillas en barrio de Tokio deja 15 muertes y 5 heridos"_

_ ********__Por Kintaura Yayoi_ ****

_ ****** "**__Se registro en la noche del miércoles un fuerte enfrentamiento entre bandas rivales por el liderazgo de las calles, así lo indico el capitán Arigua Shuno. Según se conoce indica el capitán del destacamento número 23 del distrito de Tokio que las bandas enfrentadas intentaban apoderarse no solo de las calles sino de la distribución de las drogas y armas, en el sitio fueron ultimado 15 personas y 5 están gravemente heridas... _ "

Colocó el periódico a un lado había logrado que el nombre del joven Shindou no saliera en el periódico con la escusa de protección a un posible testigo y blablabla, lo menos que quería era que lo vincularan con él y ese chico específicamente le era muy especial.

El aviso le llegó a través de unos de los emisarios del joven moribundo, eso le dio tiempo de armar su estrategia, "el negocio" marchaba sobre ruedas y no solo eso ahora era su turno de ganarse unos puntos adicionales

-Seguchi-sama- indico un hombre trajeado de negro -la rueda de prensa ya esta lista- indicó el de seguridad

-Enseguida iré- se acomodo su elegante ropa, una maquilladora que estaba cerca procedió a dar los últimos retoques una vez listo el político comenzó a caminar hasta el podio ubicado en la casa del partido a la cual pertenecía, muchos periodistas comenzaron a sacarle fotos para la exclusiva del noticiero de la noche

Hiro estaba sentado en la silla del área de espera de la **__****_UCI_**, **** desgraciadamente no había logrado siquiera saber en que puta cama estaba Shuichi, sentía en su estomago algo que no tenía una definición gracias a la incertidumbre. Los galenos habían entrado ya varias veces en carreras ya que algunos pacientes se habían descompensado si hasta uno había muerto en la tarde, por suerte si es que así se podía decirlo había sido una mujer de edad mediana que había sido herida en el enfrentamiento del día anterior, sus familiares lloraban desconsoladamente ante la injusticia. La mujer dejaba a un niño que lloraba la pérdida de su madre.

-La vida es una mierda - reflexiono para sí con apesadumbres, esa situación la había visto, recordó como era todo cuando él y Shu era más pequeños, sus padres no eran lo que se decían un matrimonio feliz de hecho ese maldito viejo abusaba de la madre de Shuichi en muchas formas, era un degenerado. Los hermanos Shindou debían soportar esa tensión, Maiko era más pequeña tenía como tres años cuando el bastardo viejo empujo intencionalmente a la mujer con su hija en brazos por la escaleras, el resultado de eso fue que ambas murieran por múltiples fracturas en la cabeza, cuello, piernas y brazos, la pequeña Maiko murió en forma inmediata, la señora Shindou murió al amanecer. Dejaba un hijo que lloraba la muerte de su madre.

El hombre le echo la culpa a un loco y como este tenía denuncia de conducta rebelde en la comisaría solo lo apresaron y lo colocaron en un sanatorio pero en sí no hicieron más nada al respecto. No hicieron nada en aquel entonces y dudaba que hicieran algo ahora.

El muchacho se paró hasta el filtro de agua ozonizada, necesitaba despejarse un poco, tomo un vaso desechable del dispensador y comenzó a llenarlo con el agua fría, sentía la boca seca, cuando procedió a llenarla por segunda miro por un segundo al pasillo, no dio crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, ¿por el pasillo venia nada más y nada menos que el padre de Shuichi? ¡ Ese viejo borracho se había presentado!

Shindou-kun caminaba guiado por el sensei, ambos hombres llegaron a la sala de espera, el viejo al ver al joven Nakano se sorprendió

-Hiro-kun, es un placer de verte, has crecido-

-Y usted sigue siendo un maldito borracho- dijo enojado se giro hacia el sensei - ¡¿Por qué lo ha traído, ese hombre le ha hecho mucho daño a Shuichi?

El viejo curveo en una sonrisa maliciosa- No deberías decir esas cosas Hiro-chan, si nos podemos a medirnos tú eres quien más daño le ha hecho ¿o acaso tu memoria te juega una mala pasada?- Hiro apretó sus dientes se aparto de allí y se apoyo en la pared, Yuki era mudo testigo de lo que acontecía, dudaba que si preguntara lo ocurrido en el pasado algunos de los dos se lo dijera

-Vamos- dijo el profesor tomando por el antebrazo del viejo, lo más importante en ese momento era saber en que condición estaba su estudiante, el hombre mayor se sacudió el agarre

-Espera un momento sensei- dijo acariciándose el sitio por donde había sido sujeto - si usted me da un "incentivo" averiguare como sigue mi hijo- Eiri perdió toda capacidad de asombro, ese maldito viejo lo estaba extorsionando - de lo contrario me iré por donde mismo entre y no sabrá nada de él- dijo sonriente sabiendo que podía aprovecharse de las circunstancia.

Eiri estaba ya molesto si no estuviese en el hospital lo estaría rematando a golpe a esa carroña, pero no podía, no estaba en el lugar para hacerlo ni era el momento

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a proponer algo así?- Saltó Hiro ofendido ante ese borracho que pidiera dinero para hacer algo que consideraba era su obligación - ¡Púdrete en el infierno maldito bastardo deve...-

-¿Cuánto?- interrumpió el sensei, el muchacho de pelo color rojizo giro su cabeza en forma sorprendida al sensei - ¿Cuánto pide?- dijo Yuki ante una mirada fría

- Bueno, no mucho, se carraspeo detrás la oreja derecha y mirando hacia arriba sacando una posible cifra- como me siento generoso el día de hoy pido Un millón de Yen - en eso miro al sensei sonriéndole como si acabara de hacer una gran gracia- pero eso sí, que sea en efectivo- dijo finalmente Hiroshi fue a protestar pero Yuki se lo impidió, Nakano retrocedió.

-Le daré el millón de yen con una condición-

-¿Cuál?-

-Le daré el dinero si me firma una autorización para verlo en cualquier momento-

-¡Trato hecho!- dijo el hombre

-Espere un momento- se giro hacia el pelo rojo - necesito el móvil- Hiro le regreso el aparato molesto

-Sensei, a menos que robe un banco no creo que con su sueldo de profesor logre reunir esa cantidad ni en un año- El rubio le miro, y sin decirle nada se fue hasta el área de los balcones lejos de los dos hombre, el teléfono dio varios repiques

_ -__Moschi Moshi_-

- Akemi-chan- dijo Eiri

-_Eiri, estaba preocupada, has tardado en llegar a la casa...__._-

-Lo sé cariño pero estoy aun en el hospital-

-___¡Oh!, ¿Cómo siguen el joven que abalearon anoche?_ -

-Aun no se sabe nada, cariño necesito que me hagas un favor- Yuki se volteo a ver si los dos hombres seguían en la sala de espera, quería mantener su vida privada en absoluto secreto, si, efectivamente allí estaban Nakano y Shindou-kun hablaban algo entre ellos y por las miradas que se dedicaban debía ser algo malo - Busca en el cuarto en mi mesita en la gaveta del medio hay un sobre manila ¿podrías traérmelo? te espero en la esquina que está cerca del metro del hospital de Tokio, allí tengo algunos documentos que necesito -

-_Si, vestiré a el niño y estaremos allí en treinta minutos -_ -

-Gracias cariño- cerro la llamada, le había pedido el sobre donde había guardado el dinero que le diera Shuichi días atrás. Odiaba usar algo tan sucio, pero Nakano tenia razón él no podía pagar algo así nunca con su sueldo de profesor, aunque cobrara bien, eso solo representaba el 5% adicional del promedio total que cobraba cualquier sensei y necesitaba urgentemente ese dinero. Guardo su móvil en el bolsillo interior de su gabardina, bajaría hasta la recepción a esperar a su esposa que le alcanzara el dinero paso por la sala de espera rumbo hacia los ascensores, el viejo Shindou le intercepto

-Y bien Sensei - Eiri podía ver la codicia en los ojos de ese hombre - No me diga que se arrepintió-

Su mirada era dura - el dinero lo tendrá pronto-el hombre rubio lo aparto de su camino odiaba hablarle a ese buitre, pulso el botón del elevador que no tardo mucho en llegar, antes de entrar le dijo algo al de pelo rojo - Nakano-kun por favor cuida que Shindou-kun "no se pierda" - el joven asintió entendiendo lo que quería decir

-Entendido sensei, cuidare que este cabrón no se escabulla-

La figura del profesor desapareció tras cerrase las puertas del ascensor.

Seguchi tomaba un poco de agua para hacer algo de pausa, parte de ser político consistía también en poder hacer una buena representación teatral en ocasiones puntuales, esta era una de ellas.

-¿Seguchi-san podría decirnos que piensa hacer usted como miembro de la ******_kokkai_** con respecto a la inseguridad vivida en _****__Asawa un sector del barrio de Tanuraga_? 

El político miro a la periodista su cara reflejaba una honda preocupación antes los acontecimientos - los miembros de la kokkai estamos deliberando sobre algunas leyes para sancionar severamente a estos grupos de personas desadaptadas y que solo desean crear zozobra en nuestras comunidades, me acaban de informar que esta tarde murió la víctima número diez y seis y que deja a un niño pequeño y a un esposo llorando por esta lamentable perdida, aun queda cuatro personas en estado criticas por la cual toda Japón reza por su mejoria.

-¿Desea decirle algo a estas personas que han enlutado a muchos hogares nipones?

- Si- en eso miro de frente a las cámaras - ahora su expresión era de una persona intransigente y dura -escúcheme bien, yo, Seguchi Tohma representante de la cámara alta de la kokkai les aseguro que no descansare mi brazo hasta atrapar a cada uno de los que cometieron esta atrocidad y llevarlos ante la ley para que sean juzgados con todo el peso - hizo otra pausa dramática- pueblo de Japón no descansare hasta devolverles la tranquilidad a las calles que nos pertenece a cada uno de nosotros, los ciudadanos civiles, por la seguridad no solo nuestra sino para nuestros hijos y los hijos de sus hijos - El rubio se separo del podio y se dirigió hacia una de las salidas laterales protegida por sus guarda espalda mientras varios reporteros trataban de obtener más información y más declaraciones por parte del parlamentario

Yuki se encontraba esperando en la esquina aledaña al hospital entre el cruce para ir hacia el metro estaba en la recepción del hospital esperando que su mujer le trajera el sobre, las recepcionista del turno de la noche del área de la admisión habían sido avisada que el hombre saldría un momento del hospital ya que esperaba la llegada de una persona importante para él y después de eso el rubio retronaría al piso donde se encontraba recuperación.

Eiri vio su reloj, había pasado ya cuarenta minutos desde que hablara con su esposa y ni señales de ella como era de costumbre su mujer solía retrasarse y casi nunca cumplía a las hora pautadas, así era cuando eran novios, y así era ahora que estaba casado con ella, suspiró, saco un cigarrillo para fumar y mitigar su...

-¡Eiri! - se escucho a lo lejos, Yuki se giro allí venia su esposa y su pequeño

-¡Papi!- el niño se soltó de la mano de su mamá y corrió a los brazos de su padre este le abrazo fuerte

-Keiko-chan- luego la mujer les alcanzo

-Lo siento Eiri trataré de llegar mas temprano pero Keiko es un travieso y no se dejaba vestir

-No te preocupes ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?-

-Si, aquí lo tengo- de un bolso la mujer saco lo que era un sobre manila que estaba cerrado por la parte engomada - Ten- Eiri tomo el sobre con alivio vio que su mujer no lo había abierto aunque sabia que su esposa era respetuosa con sus cosas aun así sabia que ella le preguntaría sobre que era ese sobre.

-¿Papá podemos ir al parque de diversiones?- a unos cuantas estaciones específicamente en _Toshimaen_ había un parque temático muy popular - quiero montarme en el _martillo_ -

-El martillo es muy peligroso para ti, lo siento hijo pero será en otra ocasión, debo irme quiero tratar de ver a ese joven que se me ha hecho difícil- el niño hizo un puchero al escuchar esto, apenas se conseguía con su papá y este le dejaba

-¡Papá, ya casi no salimos quiero ir al parque contigo, quiero estar contigo papá!... - dijo en un arrebato infantil- Eiri se agacho a la altura del pequeño

-Keiko-chan... se que es difícil para ti, pero allí en ese hospital hay un jovencito casi un niño tirado en una cama que me necesita - el pequeño frunció el ceño, eso de que había otra persona compartiendo a su papá no le gustaba

-¡Yo también te necesito! - dijo molesto, se sentía celoso y ¿si ese otro joven le robaba el amor de su papi hacia él?

-Keiko-chan..-

-¡No y no, que se busque su propio padre y que deje al mío!-

-¡UESUGI KEIKO!- su padre estaba molesto ante la intransigencia de su hijo, el joven cerró la boca aguantando las lágrimas, la esposa intervino

-Keiko-chan, papá te quiere solo que ese joven...- el niño se volteo indignado

-¡TE ODIO!- le grito con todas sus fuerzas a su progenitor, odiaba que su padre se olvidara de él, se alejo colocándose detrás de su mamá llorando en forma adolorida.

-Eiri- dijo la mujer, se sentía mal al presenciar esa pelea inútil y estúpida entre los dos hombres que más quería en este mundo- discúlpalo cielo- se acerco a la oreja del rubio susurrándole - parece que esta celoso-

Eiri también le hablo a su esposa en su oreja susurrándole -Entiendo, prometo que luego hablare con él, me marcho- le dio un corto beso y se giro para ir al hospital, su hijo lo veia con recelo, odiaba que su papá no le dedicara el 100% de su atención, no quería perder el amor de su papá por nada, sentía mucho celos de ese joven a quien sea que fuese.

Hiro miraba con mucho odio a Shindou-kun, este le dedico una mirada divertida

-¿Recordando buenos tiempos juntos Hiro-chan?- dijo el hombre viejo

-Nakano-Kun para usted- le respondió serio

- Huuuyy que miedo me da, ¿sabes algo?-

-No y realmente no me interesa-

-Un hombre tan joven como tú no debería ser tan gruñón, cuando tengas mi edad sufrirás del corazón, aun así me sorprende que sigas con vida, mi hijo es un idiota, yo en su lugar te hubiese matado al siguiente día-

-No es asunto suyo- le corto

-Es cierto no es mi asunto pero... No me negaras que tengo razón, ¿sabes?, puedo apostar que en la noches escuchas sus gritos -

-¡Cállese!

-¡¿Hiro porque?- decía irónicamente haciendo parodia

-¡Cállese!- dijo ya molesto

-¡¿Hiro porque...porque...?-

-¡Cállese!- tapo sus oídos para no tratar de escucharlo, pero al hacerlo podía escuchar la voz de Shuichi a lo lejos... Shuichi lloraba ... Shu-chan estaba lleno de... -él.. él... yo... yo...-

_-¿Hiro ...porque?...tú ...¿Por qué?-_

-¡Cállese¡-

El hombre reía, era divertido atormentar al joven -¿Porque debo callarme Hiro-chan, acaso no fue tú culpa?... Tú culpa- enfatizó a lo último tratando de molestar al joven en sus recuerdos

-¡YA BAS...- por allí paso una enfermera, bajo la voz - ¡Ya basta! - se paro y tomo el viejo por la camisa - ¡no quería...yo no quería!- una sonrisa socarrona estaba plantada en la cara del papá de Shuichi

- Eso dicen todos los sicópatas...- después susurro en forma algo morbosa- Fue una noche divertida, ¿Verdad Hiro-chan?-...

-¡Maldito cabron...!- cuando iba a golpearlo una mano sostuvo su puño al girarse allí estaba el sensei, vio al hombre viejo y de un sopetón lo soltó, este cayó como un saco de papas en un asiento de la sala de espera que estaba desierta afortunadamente, Eiri noto que el joven de pelo rojo se encontraba notablemente nervioso pero de alguna forma trataba de controlarse, no sabia que había pasado pero por la forma que actuaban ambos hombres debió haber sido algo muy importante.

-¿ Y bien sensei?- el viejo se acomodaba el cuello de su camisa vieja, el rubio saco el sobre y se lo tiro al hombre en los pies

- Aquí tiene, es más de lo que me pidió, espero que mantenga su palabra- Shindou-kun se agacho y rompió en algo el sobre, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver tanto dinero junto, al fin había llegado su día de suerte

-Por supuesto Sensei, con esto se aseguro una entrada VIP , hablare con los de administración para que pueda ver a mi hijo todas las veces que necesite -

El olor a medicina se respiraba en el ambiente, unos cuantos aparatos se escuchaba en el cubículo

- Solo tiene cinco minutos- dijo la enfermera encargada dejando a Eiri solo en el cubículo, este vio al joven que estaba acostado de espalda, se veía muy pálido unas vendas le recubría la parte superior, miro el frasco de suero de allí las gotas caían al embolo y estas se diluían lentamente a través de la sonda que estaba ensartada en una vena de su brazo, Yuki tomo una silla y se sentó a un lado tomando su mano que estaban frías al tacto debido al aire acondicionado de la sala

-Eres un baka-, fue sus primeras palabras, luego de eso acerco su mano a la cabellera rosa cepillando los flequillos que caían en el rostro, sus cabellos eran tan suaves y sedosos. Lluego la mano bajo por su cara que estaba ladeado, su piel era suave y tersa, acarició un rato su cara con el pulgar en verdad este chico no se pacería en nada a su padre. Shuichi era muy hermoso, su nariz afinada y respingada, sus facciones delicadas, su boca parecía al color de las fresas, sus ojos de color amatista... si no lo conociese y le hubiesen dicho en este momento que el joven era un pandillero se habría reído en la cara de esa persona, quedo perdido en sus propias divagaciones observando y detallando a su pequeño alumno, Hiro ingreso en vista que le tocaba próximamente su turno, se quedo en la puerta a espera que el sensei saliera, vio como el adulto le acariciaba gentilmente el rostro del pelirosado - me has asustado mucho ¿sabías?- dijo de repente Yuki - no sé si me escuchas pero... reponte... recuerda que yo...yo estaré allí cuando me necesites - el rubio se paró y luego salió rápidamente

Hiro se le quedo viendo y giro su cabeza hasta verlo desaparecer por la puerta de la unidad

Yuki estaba en la sala de espera, allí había unas personas sentadas esperando a sus familiares que había ingresado operado por una u otra causa de emergencia. Miraba distraídamente la Tv ya por la hora se daba el noticiero estelar de la noche, allí presentaron opiniones de algunas cosas que pasaron durante, imágenes de algunos trabajadores molestos por los sueldos, informe económico sobre empresas japonés en el exterior , el alza de la bolsa en algunos rublos como textil y calzado, ropa y tendencia de la baja en otras cosas como acciones empresariales, cuando entraron en los temas sociales los moderadores hablaron de algo que le llamo mucha la atención

Con respecto a la inseguridad vivida anoche donde 16 víctimas fatales perdieron su vida en medio de un enfrentamiento los diferentes miembros de la Kokkai dieron su opinión al respecto, algunos políticos dieron su total rechazo a lo sucedido

Tenemos algunas imágenes de Seguchi Tohma, representante de la cámara alta de la Kokkai y posible primer ministro del Japón según el sondeo hecho hace dos semanas hecho a los japoneses

Las pantallas se abrieron a un hombre rubio de aspecto gentil

_-¿Seguchi-san podría decirnos qué piensa hacer usted como miembro de la kokkai __con respecto a la inseguridad vivida en Asawa un sector del barrio de Tanuraga?-__ -_

Eiri estaba boquiabierto ese tipo era...

_- Los miembros de la kokkai estamos deliberando sobre algunas leyes para sancionar severamente a estos grupos de personas desadaptadas y que solo desean crear zozobra en nuestras comunidades, me acaban de informar que esta tarde murió la víctima número diez y seis y que deja a un niño pequeño y a un esposo llorando por esta lamentable pérdida, aun queda cuatro personas en estado críticas por la cual toda Japón reza por su mejoría-__. _

Cerró sus puños, no podía creer la desfachatez de ese hombre

_-¿Desea decirle algo a estas personas que han enlutado a muchos hogares nipones? _

___- Si, escúcheme bien, yo, Seguchi Tohma representante de la cámara alta de la kokkai les aseguro que no descansare mi brazo hasta atrapar a cada uno de los que cometieron esta atrocidad y llevarlos ante la ley para que sean juzgados con todo el peso, pueblo de Japón no descansare hasta devolverles la tranquilidad a las calles que nos pertenece a cada uno de nosotros, los ciudadanos civiles, por la seguridad no solo nuestra sino para nuestros hijos y los hijos de sus hijos -_

Ese tipo era un político corrupto asesino traficante de drogas y armas, sus manos estaban tan ensangrentadas como cualquier asesino de esquina, la diferencia entre él y los pandilleros era que este lo hacia desde una elegante oficina con aire acondicionado pagado con el dinero de los contribuyentes, recordó algo que le había llamado la atención en el momento que se conocieron

___ -También necesito que se encargue de otro pendiente que tengo... quiero que sea discreto-_

Ese sujeto había encargado a Shuichi matar a alguien pero... ¿a quien?

Yuki miro a su alrededor los que estaban cerca de él no le habían prestado atención a la tv, una pareja a lo lejos si miraban pero al parecer estaban mas pendiente de su familiar enfermo que las noticias mismas, al no poder soportar mirar a ese hombre en la pantalla prefirió retirarse a la terraza, allí soplaba el viento fresco de la vista nocturna en un cielo ya ennegrecido por la hora, procedió a encender un cigarrillo.

Según le habían dicho los medico que aunque su condición era de extremo tenia muchas oportunidades de lograrlo todo dependía de la entereza del joven por vivir , el humo subía en un fino hilo de humo toxico que se dispersaba en el aire gracias a la ligera brisa, suspiro, tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que nuevamente no noto a Hiro que se le acercaba, este se apoyo en la baranda para ver el paisaje solo al rato Yuki se percato de la presencia del otro, aplasto el cigarro en una de los cestos de basura para ello.

-La noche es fresca- comento Hiro

-Lo es-

-Me alegra saber que hay esperanzas para Shuichi estoy seguro que él lo lograra-

Por un momento ambos hombres veía las luces de la ciudad que daba un aspecto tranquilo -Ese baka es lo suficientemente fuerte y obstinado como para rendirse- Iba a retirarse

-Sensei... tengo una idea que me ronda la cabeza desde hace rato, claro que después pensé "es una idea descabellada" pero... Cada vez que analizo las circunstancias he pensado más en esa posibilidad y según mi criterio parece ser la más lógica y acertada, aun así tuve mis dudas hasta que lo vi hace un momento minutos atrás -

-¿A que te refieres? - el profesor se giro para encara al joven de cabellos rojizo

-Sensei, me refiero a que usted...- en eso Hiro se giro para encararlo de frente también, la brisa movía ligeramente los cabellos de ambos -... se ha enamorado de Shuichi- los ojos de Yuki se abrieron en sorpresa- y tal parece que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de estos sentimientos -

_****__El amor que nace súbitamente es el más difícil de extinguir._

___Jean de La Bruyére (1645-1696) escritor y moralista francés_

___Una Mente Peligrosa... Fin de la lección 10_

_****__UCI_: Son las siglas de la Unidad Cuidados Intensivos

___ **Kokkai**_: O comúnmente conocido como la _Dieta_ es donde se reúnen las y los representantes del pueblo, estos deben de tener más de 20 años que es la mayoría de edad permitida en Japón, la _kokkai o Dieta _son elegidos por mediante del voto directo y secreto cada cuatro años. 

**__****Asawa un sector del barrio de Tanuraga**:: este barrio y sector simplemente no existe en Japón

**__****_Toshimaen_**___: es una estación de metro en Tokyo_

___****__****__Martillo____:Es una atracción mecánica, consiste en que las personas entran a una cabina que tiene un apéndice en la parte exterior bastante alto semejante a un martillo. En funcionamiento este se balancea de lado a lado ganando velocidad y altura, el punto máximo será cuando las personas que están adentro (sujetadas con protección por supuesto ) queda boca abajo bajando a una velocidad vertiginosa._

_______Hola me atrase un poco, la pagina se calló por unos días y amen que el trabajo que tengo no ha cesado ni un tanto, escribí esta parte a pedacitos porque aunque tenia la idea se me vio imposibilitado escribirla, hubo momento que tan solo escribía 2 líneas xxdd!..._

_______Pobre Yuki tubo que hacer 5.000 mil peripecias para poder ver a Shu-chan... Que bueno por él, ahora veremos que pasa más adelante, nos vemos en la siguiente lección ****_

bueno por él, ahora veremos que pasa más adelante, nos vemos en la siguiente lección

espero que le esten gustando... gracias por leer ^_^


	11. Cap 11 Negando mis sentimientos

NOTA IMPORTANTE: chicas y también chicos, algunas autoras nos estamos uniendo en función de **APOYO A TODAS LAS AUTORAS DEL FANFIC YAOI** **EN GENERAL**, el motivo es que vemos que muy frecuentemente que hay historias que son realmente buenas y las mismas carecen de apoyo por partes de las lectoras que a pesar que muchas tienen una gran cantidad de visita o visitas regulares no tienen el apoyo de sus lectores y tiende a ser abandonadas, pero para mi pesar eso no ocurre aquí en la página de amor yaoi , sino también en fanfiction (sección en español) y Slasheaven entre otros. Señores lectores imagínese que ustedes de todas las historias que lean quizás unas diez o veinte solo dejen mensajes a un circulo de 3 autoras en total o tal vez a ninguna, las demás se sentirán que no valdrá la pena su esfuerzo e irán retirando o abandonando las historias y muchas no querrán postear sus relatos porque saben que tampoco recibirán apoyo, esto hará que paulatinamente haya menos autores y eso irá mermando poco a poco este tipo de páginas. Copio textualmente la carta de Zeldenciel Shuichi y Dazz_teddybear, ahora yo me uno a esta cadena y espero que otras autoras se nos unan,

**_Estimadas Lectoras:_**

**_En vista del escaso apoyo que reciben muchas de las escritoras de esta sección, Dazz y yo como escritoras y lectoras de la página, nos unimos para hacerles un llamado de atención urgente para que apoyen el sacrificio que hacen todas y cada una de las escritoras de la página por actualizar constantemente sus fanfics._**

**_Sabemos y comprendemos que muchas veces no comentamos en los fics por diversos motivos, pero como escritoras sus comentarios son la única retribución y motivación que tenemos para esforzarnos en hacerles llegar oportunamente los capítulos de nuestros fanfics e idear nuevas y novedosas historias para ustedes, sacrificando muchas veces el poco tiempo que tenemos._**

**_Personalmente (Zelden), como una de las escritoras más antiguas de la sección (si es que no la antigua), he visto como muchas escritoras se han alejado del mundo de los fanfics, dejando de actualizar buenísimas historias debido al escaso apoyo que tenían, decepcionando de paso a esas pocas fieles lectoras que añoraban con leer un final._**

**_Hace cinco o cuatro años atrás, tal vez, los pocos comentarios eran comprensibles debido a la poca difusión del Yaoi y a que las lectoras de ese entonces, también eran pocas, pero ahora no es así._**

**_Por eso, las llamamos a reflexionar sobre este tema, para que tengan consciencia del sacrificio que hay detrás de cada historia, pues también tienen que comprender que detrás de cada escritora hay una vida que desconocemos. De verdad, da rabia y pena, ver que hay muchos fanfics cuyas escritoras no reciben más de dos o tres comentarios por capítulo y, a veces ninguno, pero que a pesar de ello, se siguen esforzando para actualizar sabiendo que hay mucha gente desagradecida que no se da el tiempo de dejarles unas palabras de aliento._**

**_Creemos que esas excusas de "no dejo comentario porque no quiero" no tienen cabida en este mundo, porque si es así, nosotras tampoco actualizaríamos porque simplemente no queremos y ustedes se quedarían sin fics que leer y; eso no es justo ni para ustedes ni para nosotras._**

**_Con esa actitud, con el simple hecho de no apoyar a nuestras escritoras, lo único que conseguimos son perjuicios en ves de beneficios, porque por ello, las actualizaciones son más lentas, los fanfics son abandonados y muchas veces borrados, no dan ganas de publicar nuevas historias, no se fomenta la superación narrativa y, por sobre todo, no fomentamos la incorporación de nuevas escritoras por miedo a recibir poco apoyo._**

**_Por esto, les pedimos que reflexionen. Hay que apoyar a todas las escritoras de la sección, no sólo a unas pocas, porque todas necesitan y necesitamos vuestro apoyo para mejorar cada día y hacerles llegar lo mejor de cada una con buenas y nuevas historias._**

**_Apoya tus fanfics favoritos y a sus escritoras dejando tu comentario, porque si algún día ustedes escriben un fanfic (en caso de que no lo hagan) también querrán y necesitaran apoyo._**

**_Esperando que estas simples palabras les hayan hecho pensar sobre este tema,_**

**_Se despiden cordialmente,_**

**_Dazz_teddybear, Zeldenciel Shuichi _**

**¡Así que señores lectores abajo la apatía y apoya a los autores y sus historias!** recuerda que muchos escribimos para que ustedes pasen un buen rato y despejen las cargas y hasta problemas que nos aquejan con un buen y merecido relato de nuestros personajes favoritos, porque si tienen un tiempito para leer también tengan tiempo para dejar sus pensamientos, esto hará que otras autora quieran incursionar y distraernos en un futuro con sus lindas historia pero ojo, recuerda hacer tu comentario dentro de la cordialidad ya que eso nos hará mejores personas, muchas autoras crecemos con sus comentarios

Me despido afectuosamente,

Tzunade_chang

¡Ahora no los distraigo y a leer!

* * *

Aclaratoria: Este fics es diferente a lo que suelo escribir, colocare partes que están basado sobre hechos reales, pero algunas situaciones cambian. Me inspire de las escuelas violentas que azotan a nuestras comunidades, desde el norte hasta el sur y de una película que ví pero he cambiado totalmente la trama. Ojo no es una denuncia, solo las expongo.

Fics de Libre reflexión

Disclaimer: Gravitation no es mío, eso lo dicen por ahí ¡que crueles son!

Resumen: Yuki Trata de estar consciente de los sentimientos que tiene por Shuichi, ¿Le ama? ¿Acaso el tiene derecho a enamorarse de su alumno siendo él un hombre casado? La incertidumbre le asalta a cada rato, su corazón necesita respuesta

Una Mente Peligrosa

Por Tzunade_chang

Lección 11

_Negando mis sentimientos_

_**La voz de Japón**_

_**Se Busca Activamente a el "Tachi"**_

_**La policía ofrece recompensa por la captura de estos presuntos delincuentes **_

_**Por Ling Hung**_

_**La policía está haciendo todos los esfuerzos para ubicar a la pandilla de "Las serpientes" que se creen que es la autora material de la masacre vivida hace ya un mes y medio en un barrio humilde de Tokyo. El número fatal de víctima se ubica en un total de diecisiete personas muertas y tres heridos, dos de ellos de gravedad y uno ya bajo observación. Abajo tenemos el retrato hablado de algunos de las personas ejecutoras de esta masacre. Se presume que el ciudadano apodado el "Tachi" Aizawa de 16 años de edad, sea el cabecilla. Extraoficialmente se conoce que las autoridades ofrecen una recompensa de 1 millón de dólares a quien de información fidedigna de su paradero. Si lo ve informe a la policía pero no trate de capturarlo ya que el "Tachi" es un hombre muy peligroso. **_

-¡Aprisa Sensei!-

-¡Sensei!-

-¡Oh, Vamos Sensei!-

Vario alumnos estaban reunidos alrededor de Yuki

-Silencio-pidió el adulto, todos estaban calladitos, este puso una maleta negra encima del escritorio, la tensión se sentía en el ambiente, rápidamente saco el contendido magistralmente y sus dedos se movieron ágilmente

Látigo se carraspeaba la cabeza -¿Crees que ..-

-¡Shhh!- le callaron todos en conjunto, el joven cerro la boca ante el miedo que todo el salón en le patearan el trasero

-Listo- dijo el sensei, todos se acercaron mas a él, Yuki dio un click al reproductor del Youtube y busco bajo el término "Una clase diferente"

_-¡Verga!-_

Decía un alumno en el video, el profesor le habían puesto un fondo musical tipo opera rap

-¡Pe-pe-pela Bolas! -

Yuki aparte de eso le había puesto unos efectos de letras giratorias que hacían ver el video en forma muy atractiva, la clase comentaban divertidos y se burlaban de tal o cual compañeros, a lo ultimo el video terminaba con "el rap de la grosería" aunque de por si la mayoría de los rap eran groseros y ellos tampoco serian los de menos así que el video cerraba con esa perlita de canción

_**Yo soy rapero de corazón,**_

_**aquí les vengo a cantar esta canción,**_

_**es el rap de las grosería presten atención.**_

_**Mi liricas son exacta, no hace falta que se espante,**_

_**en mi posición de coño e madre**_

_**mi contestación es de lo más puto porque tú**_

_**La chupas y con mucho gusto.**_

_**Así como lo ves yo la mierda suelo sacar**_

_**Así que no te me resbale porque no te vas a salvar.**_

_**El rap de la grosería voy a cantar hijo e madre te la voy sonar,**_

_**En la puteria de mi vaina tú llegas y te enchufas,**_

_**no crea que no sé de tus andanzas sé que te gusta,**_

_**eres un hijo de mierda eso lo sabemos,**_

_**por eso el rap de la grosería te cantaremos….**_

Claro que le hubiese gustado algo mas altruista como que recitaran un verso de un filosofo renombrado que dejara algo en esas mentes, pero no, a ellos se les ocurrió hacer eso y como lo había prometido subir sus ocurrencias

-¡Qué bien sensei, te la luciste!- le dijeron unos, los otros veían otra vez y otra vez el video sobre todo la parte rapeada ya que los que cantaban se habían puesto cadenas y lentes oscuros y gorras de pelotero y se veía muy urbano a lo eminnen

-Chicos por favor vuelvan a sus puestos- le indico Yuki

-¡OHHHH!- se quejaron todos se habían aguantado como niños buenos durante casi toda la clase y no molestaron al profesor ya que este les amenazo con no dejarles ver el video si no le hacían caso la razón era que lo había subido con un nombre solo conocido por él, "desgraciado rubio de porquería" era el pensar de la masa estudiantil a la cual le tocaba impartir lecciones y Yuki sabia los pensamientos de la mayoría con respectos a sus "exigencias", los chicos hablaban entre sí comentando y riendo

-Chicos necesito silencio para comunicarles algo- los alumnos vieron al adulto, este tenía como un cuarto de resma de papel en sus manos de seguro les mandaba llamar a sus representantes – Como verán aquí tengo un comunicado –

-¡HAAA! – se quejaron todos, eso le era desagradable

-No se quejen esta vez es para algo mejor, como les decía aquí tengo un comunicado a ustedes- el profesor paso por las líneas del al frente dejando la cantidad necesaria para cada alumnos y estos a su vez se lo pasaron a su compañero atrás

-¿Esta de broma?- dijo una chica al leer lo que decía la hoja

-No lo estoy, me alegra saber que algunos de ustedes puedan entender lo que dice, pero para los más lentos- en eso vio algunos alumnos de lectura lenta y pésima, los demás rieron –les resumiré, en el comunicado les explico que quiero llevarlos de visita a la antigua ciudad de Kyoto, pienso que eso sería una experiencia positiva para ustedes-

-¡¿En serio sensei?- preguntaron otros alegres

-Sí, es enserio, pero para hacer este paseo se nos presentan algunas dificultades que solventar-

-Ya decía yo que parecía bueno- se quejo uno apodado "enano" era curioso porque era el más alto del salón

-Nada es difícil si se propone en la vida joven- corrigió el profesor- como decía para poder viajar se necesita dinero que eso se comprenderá en pasaje y comida, también es importante obtener los permisos de sus padres o representante, solo así el director nos dará su aprobación para el viaje.

Un chico que jugueteaba con su navaja hablo -Sensei y que haremos para obtener el dinero ninguno de nuestros padres tienen dinero-

-Eso lo sé y quería sugerirles a ustedes si organizamos una verbena para la próximo semana y por cuatro semanas consecutivas po-fondo para este viaje, estoy más que seguro que recaudaremos el dinero necesario y para que vean que si estoy interesado en que vallan y para colaborarles hable con mi padre, él es monje y maneja un templo dejara quedarnos allá por un fin de semana, mis hermanos estarán gustoso en atenderles, siempre y cuando se porten bien-

Una alumna alzo su brazo el sensei la señalo- ¿Usted es monje sensei?-

-Es una pregunta que no viene al caso-

-¿Nos llevara aun _**Onsen**_?- pregunto otro

-Vamos a aprender visitaremos los museos y sitios históricos, no a veranear -

-¿Tiene hermano varón?- pregunto una chica

-Si-

-Es tan guapo como usted-

Eiri sintió un leve sonrojo ¿porque estaban pendiente siempre de ligar? -No veo que tenga que ver esa pregunta con nuestro paseo-

Un alumno se paro sin pedir su turno -¿sensei, cree que somos tontos? Según mi cuenta para un viaje así necesitara que por lo menos dos sensei más que nos acompañe - se quejo, varios alumnos comentaron entre ellos – y estoy más que seguro que ninguno querrá ir con nosotros-

- No se preocupen chicos, yo me encargare de ese detalle, ahora quiero que se concentren en la verbena, lo demás déjenmelo a mí-

-¡!SI!- gritaron todos haciendo planes para colaborar, la mayoría nunca había salido de sus casa por falta de dinero y esta ocasión seria especial además alguien al parecer creían en ellos aparentemente… -Hare emparedados- dijo uno - -Yo hare bolitas de arroz- decía otros- todos en pleno gritaron eufórico - ¡SENSEI!.. - ¡SENSEI!.. - ¡SENSEI!.. - ¡SENSEI!..-

Kitazawa Yuki, subió por las escaleras hacia la clase de Sakuma Ryuchi

_-¡SENSEI!.. - ¡SENSEI!.. - ¡SENSEI!.. - ¡SENSEI!..-_

¿Escucho lo que parecía ser un motín en el salón 3D?, miro el salón de su colega en forma dubitativa,¿ que estaría pasando?, lo pensó un poco más era mejor ver lo que estaba pasando, se desvió hacia el salón donde se escuchaban esos gritos, se asomo por la ventanilla

_-¡SENSEI!.. - ¡SENSEI!.. - ¡SENSEI!.. - ¡SENSEI!..-_

Se limpio los ojos a lo mejor estaba viendo cosas raras, era la primera vez que veía que ese grupito de mafioso aceptaran a algún profesor y que no le estuviese amenazando con una pistola o en el peor de los casos desaparecido

_¡RINNNGGG!_

Era el timbre de la salida, se hizo a un lado la mayoría de los jóvenes salieron seguramente a juerguear como siempre, entró

–Valla sensei, veo que está progresando con ese grupo, eso me alegra ¡Mis felicitaciones! –

-Gracias- Kitazawa camino hasta el escritorio, Eiri había dejado la lapto encendida la misma estaba puesta en la pagina del youtube, el castaño vio un Tag que decía "una clase diferente"

-¿Enseñándole algo de computación?- cuando iba a teclear el video Eiri tomo el lapto cerrándolo

-Si, solo un poco- El rubio procedió a meter el lapto en su bolso

-Bueno ya que estamos aquí ¿qué le parece si buscamos a Sakuma sensei y a Sakano sensei y nos vamos a tomar unos tragos en el bar?-

-Me parece bien- indico el rubio – pero me temo que debo declinar su oferta, debo visitar a alguien al hospital-

-Me imagino que se refiere a el joven Shindou de su clase ¿no?-

-Si-

-Espero que este bien, sería lamentable que ese chico le pasase algo malo,¿ cuando fue que lo tirotearon?, ¿hace ya un mes? -

-Mes y medio, pero gracias a kami-sama ya ha pasado lo peor, la semana pasada lo bajaron a una cama en el área de hospitalización-

-¡Qué bien, eso me alegra!- en eso Kitazawa vio el reloj - bueno sensei, se me hace tarde y creo que a usted también, nos vemos mañana- se paro del escritorio despidiéndose - y trate de no llegar tarde el director K esta que echa espuma por la boca- una vez en el pasillo camino hasta el área de evaluación

-Buenas tardes sensei- dijo la secretaria

-Buenas tardes, ¿Mi-chan podrías prestarme tu ordenador un momento?-

-Si, claro sensei- la mujer se paro – debo ir hasta la dirección de todas formas a buscar una notas que ya deben estar firmadas- la mujer lo dejo solo, el profesor Kitazawa procedió a entrar en el internet y buscar el video al hacerlo se consiguió con varios tag… tecleo uno a uno, sabía que ese sensei se traia algo entre manos y lo averiguaría, tardo como una media hora en conseguir con el video que buscaba le dio un click, – ¡Pero qué demonios..!- allí vio con espanto lo que perecía ser una clase, pero no era una clase ordinaria !era una clase de cochinadas cada una era pero que la ultima! ¡algo inamisible para un profesor de segundaria o cualquier nivel de educación!, cuando el video iba a terminar…

_**Yo soy rapero de corazón,**_

_**aquí les vengo a cantar esta canción,**_

_**es el rap de las grosería presten atención.**_

Se cayó de la silla, se paro rápidamente ¿acaso escuchaba lo que escuchaba?..se metió en la cuenta del profesor a ver si había más videos, jú ese sensei de pacotilla no tenía nada de profesional, mira que enseñar groserías y quien sabe que otras cochinadas más haría en sus clases, pero con esto demostraría al director que ese sensei merecía ser despedido, al no ver más nada procedió a ir al video principal para descargarlo

Cuando le dio click para reproducirlo nuevamente y descargarlo apareció un aviso

"_**este video ha sido retirado por el usuario"**_

Kitazawa no podía creerlo ¡el video había sido retirado!- sensei te crees listillo ¿no?, sé que en algún momento te descuidaras, solo debo estar pendiente de tus pasos-

Eiri cerraba la lapto solo esperaba que ese molesto profesor no hubiese llegado a ver o bajar el video para mostrárselo al director, si ese americano lo llegaba a ver de seguro que lo tiraba por la bahía de Tokio sin la ayuda de Shuichi, por ultimo procedió a retirar su cuenta que aunque era anónima, había sido descubierta y era tan notable como el sol que sale todos los días.

Mientras viajaba en el metro sus pensamientos viajaron con el joven de cabellos rosas, últimamente ese joven ocupaba casi el 100% de sus pensamientos

_- usted… se ha enamorado de Shuichi….-_

Agito su cabeza ligeramente a los lados, no podía enamorarse de ese chico y tenía muchas razones del porque **"NO" **debía hacerlo

1.- El es su alumno

2.- El es un Hombre, algo inamisible para él, no era gay…

3.- El era un hombre felizmente casado y con obligaciones

4.- El es su alumno y por ultimo

5.- El es su alumno

¡Sabía que significaba enamorarse en la vida, por kami-sama!, ya había pasado por ello, ese chico le preocupaba porque eran un joven sufrido y quería demostrarle que la vida también hay a quienes nosotros podamos creer, si eso y solo eso, solo quería ayudar

_-se ha enamorado de Shuichi…. ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de estos sentimientos -_

-¿No se había dado cuenta? ¿Acaso podía enamorase sin saber, sin estar consciente de ello? El metro se paro y el operador anuncio su parada había llegado a unas cuantas cuadras se encontraba el hospital, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, la cercanía de su alumno le producía sentimientos y sensaciones sin explicación, era un revoltillo. Una vez salido del sistema ferreo camino por la avenida se paro en un puesto de flores, compro algunas, le gustaba llevar flores al cuarto del chico para alegrar la habitación, aunque el muchacho no le dijera estaba seguro que le gustaban

Shuichi estaba sentado en su cama, ya se encontraba mejor y dentro de pronto le darían el alta y la supervisión de su estado seria a través de las consultas pero el "matasanos" estaba empeñado en torturarle le había pedido que hiciera un par de ejercicios respiratorios, en eso miro las flores del sensei, las odiabas, le tenía un mal recuerdo, le recordaba las flores que lleva a sus amigos muertos en el cementerio

-Es un estúpido- se quejo - si me trae más flores hare que se lo trague- Comenzó a aspirar un tubo para subir varias pelotitas y así fortalecer sus pulmones pero ese ejercicio lo hacía sentirse mareado aparte que solo lograba subir pelota y media de las 3 malditas pelotas

-¡Hola!- Shuichi se giro para ver quién era – ¿Me extrañaste? –

-Como la mosca a la mierda-

-Hijo porque eres así conmigo- Shindou-kun entro se notaba el ligero olor a alcohol

-Porque eres la mierda personificada-

-Vengo aquí preocupado por ti y mira como me tratas- apenas podía caminar decentemente

-A mi no me engañas viejo carroñero, se que estas aquí buscando de sacar provecho que sepa nunca te ha interesado mi bienestar –

-¿Que yo qué?, no estoy aquí por eso, solo que quiero que-

-¡Y una mierda borracho estúpido…! No me interesa en lo más mínimo, si crees que me sacaras dinero puedes regresarte por el mismo hueco de culo por donde saliste!-

-Hijo, eres duro con tu viejo padre que lo único que ha hecho es defenderte, por si no sabes estuvo por aquí Nakano Hiroshi- Shuichi al escuchar este nombre miro a su padre

-¿A que vino Nakano a cerciorarse de que este muerto?-

-A ciencia cierta no podría decirte pero el vino a verte, pero yo lo puse en su lugar ¿sabes? Si fuera un mal padre me hubiese quedado quietecito sin decirle nada de lo que hizo, pienso que debiste matarlo inmediatamente-

-¡Ya basta!, a diferencia de ti sé lo que hago, hay cosas que no quiero recordar en este momento – se recostó sintió algo de mareo y cansancio, había pasado de la terapia intensiva a la terapia intermedia ya se encontraba en una habitación – quiero que hagas algo, ubica a los chicos de la pandilla y diles que estoy bien pero me siento aburrido sin su compañía-

El viejo asintió – pero si quieres que me apure necesito dinero para el taxi- Shuichi lo miro con odio

-Creo que los dos millones de yens que te pago el sensei es más que suficiente para que te pagues el taxi -

El viejo se asombro -¡Sea lo que sea que te haya dicho ese hombre es mentira yo no le pedí dinero, él miente!-

-Él nunca me ha dicho nada, el no haría algo como eso viejo estúpido, solo me dijo que se había gastado el dinero nunca me dijo en que lo gasto y que le diera plazos para pagármelo, ¿y qué casualidad que él se gasta todo el dinero al mismo momento en que tu apareces? , no soy bobo-

Trato de cubrirse sin éxito -Yo solo quería asegurarte un dinero extra por si lo necesitabas, es que… veras la vida esta cada día mas cara y yo pues…- iba a retirarse mejor era zanjar las cosas y dejarlas hasta allí

- Y una cosa más viejo borracho, si me traicionas con Las serpientes hasta hoy vives- Shindou-kun se rasco la cabeza,

-¿Cómo crees que iba yo a vender a mi propio hijo? Primero muerto antes de hacer eso-

Lo miro fijamente a los ojos -Eso te pasara si lo haces-el viejo sabía que su hijo era peligroso cuando se lo proponía y sabía de antemano que era mejor no hacerlo molestar y claro que él había pensado en "vender" la información pero mejor considero quedarse quieto, Shuichi miro a su padre de mala gana - ahora vete- el hombre mayor asintió

-Nos vemos luego, hijito-

-¡Hijo y una puta mierda!- Shuchi después que se fuera el adulto se recostó de medio lado, se sentía un poco relajado de esa forma, el día era aburrido y estaba algo cansado, el sueño le venció un poco

Eiri se asomo por la puerta, allí se encontraba Shuichi acostado y al parecer dormido

"_¡No estoy enamorado!... ¡No estoy enamorado!... ¡No estoy enamorado!..."_

Se repetía una y otra vez, pudo apreciar sus facciones que a pesar de estar aun algo pálido comenzaba a recuperarse, su corazón latía apresuradamente

"_¡No estoy enamorado!...por kami-sama solo estoy preocupado por él, ¡No estoy enamorado!... ¡No- estoy- enamorado!..."_

Se acercó sigilosamente para ver de cerca su cara

"_¡No estoy enamorado!... no sea necio, cuantas veces tengo que repetírmelo…"_

Su cara… sus labios .. esos labios semi abiertos que invitaban a… se acerco poco a poco

Shuichi estaba dormido, tenia pesadillas, esa pesadilla concurrente

_-¡NO PARA!... ¡HIROOO!-_

_¿Porque tú?_

Sintió en medio de su sueño el calor de algo o alguien…

_Dolor.. sentía mucho dolor.. ¿de dónde venía ese dolor?_

¿Venían hacerle daño otra vez?

_Dormir es morir… Dormir es morir…No duermas o morirás_

Le dijo su subconsciente, ese calor se aproximaba a él para acabarlo.. para matarlo…con un acto de reflejo se despertó

Yuki se acerco más y más, estaba próximo a besar la miel de esos labios, se retiro un poco

"_¡¿Baka, que estás haciendo? él es tu alumno, tu eres su profesor, él es un hombre ¿acaso no lo vez?"_

Pero esos labios era una invitación a lo profano, se acerco cerrando sus ojos,

-¿?-

De repente sintió que le ponían un bisturí en su vena, la hoja se sentía muy filosa y también muy fría, abrió sus ojos rápidamente, Shuichi lo miraba entre extrañado y disgustado, Yuki trato de hablarle pero sentía que las palabras se le atropellaban

-¿Q-que, que –s-se supones que hace?- pregunto el profesor

-Sensei - el joven bajo la cuchilla guardándolo debajo de la almohada –eres un completo baka-

-¡Tú eres el que casi me rebana el cuello!- se quejo, el joven se cruzo de brazos, lo menos que quería era pelear con Shuichi- Te traje flores- se acerco al florero y remplazo las que estaban allí por las nuevas – Y dime como te sientes hoy-

-De perlas, no me quejo, tengo techo gratis, camita confortable, como gratis tres veces al día y hay varias enfermeras que me quieren ligar, de seguro que antes de irme me pego a varias-

-En resumen conseguiste hotel gratis con varios culos asegurado- dijo con un tono de rabia mientras acomodaba las flores en el maldito florero

-Pues sí, básicamente- Eiri sintió muchos celos y le molestaba esa forma de hablar

-Creo que no debería expresarte así de las personas que se preocuparon y se encargaron de ti generosamente-

-Tranquilícese Sensei, no hace falte que destroce las flores, es broma, no soy tan perro como parezco, no me ligare a ninguna enfermera si eso es lo que le preocupa-

-Lo que quieras hacerle a ellas me tiene sin cuidado, no tengo nada que ver - Eiri se giro para verlo, su corazón latía.. Latía mucho, Shuichi también lo miro fijamente… se detallaban… en eso el chiquillo le sonrió en ese momento de hecho era la primera vez que lo veía sonreí, se veía realmente hermoso su expresión era tan serena y se veía tan inocente

-Que bien que lo digas porque realmente hay varios culos que quiero pegarme- Eiri sintió que una vena se le prensaba, ese idiota siempre tenía una forma casi que morbosa para romper el encanto y molestarlo – ¿Sensei tiene algún poema estúpido que pueda utilizar?- en eso Yuki abrió su maleta de la lapto y saco una especie de librito

-Toma, es un libro de poemas tal vez alguno te sirva- se lo dio en la mano – voy a bajar a comprar un jugo y un emparedado- quería irse de allí y despejar la rabia que sentía

-¡¿Hey sensei para qué coño me da esto?,yo no sé leer-

-Te lo dije una vez, si quieres aprender a leer yo puedo enseñarte cuando tú así lo quiera-

-Pero en este momento no se leer ¿acaso no puede decirme un poema lindo?-

-No es mi problema, apáñatelas tú solito- se fue del cuarto

Shuichi rio - ¡itee!- se quejo, por un demonio sentía mil punzones en el pulmón que medio lo privó le dolía para reír, vio por la puerta donde desapareció el sensei se notaba que el hombre estaba celosísimo y por kami-sama molestarlo le pareció divertido, había notado los sentimientos del profesor durante estos último días, pero habían cosas en la cual no podía darse el lujo de caer

- Lo siento Sensei pero no puedo enamorarme, no puedo permitirme que tú seas mi debilidad porque…. enamorarme de ti seria…. mi sentencia de muerte-

_**Es más fácil negar las cosas que enterarse de ellas**__**.**_

_Mariano José de Larra (1809-1837) escritor y periodista español _

_Una Mente Peligrosa… Fin de la lección 11_

_**Onsen: **_Son casa de baños termales.

Y,Y ,,, pero porque la vida es complicada? Y.Y

… KIAAA! Escribí el capi en un día y no solo eso también está casi lista la continuación, gracias al asueto de estos días de carnaval, que rico!

Alguien cree que esos dos se emparejen por fin? Espero que sí pero como van las cosas entre ellos ¬¬ cada día pienso que no, quiero alejar estos pensamientos negativos xxdd!, Por otro lado el profesor Kitazawa le está montando el ojo a Yuki ¡Que malo! Espero que no logre su cometido de que boten a nuestro sensei soez favorito : P…

Consejos y denuncia por favor expresarse si tapujo porfis

akis abajito ^_-


	12. Cap 12 Hospital de Tokyo

Nota Importante: algunas escritoras nos estamos uniendo para promover los fanfics y a las autoras y que las personas no se dediquen solo a leer sino tambien que sean proactivas, es lindo saber que se es recompenzado el esfuerzo y conocer el famoso "click" que se da al entrar en una historia

asi que apoyemonos que seguramente tu algun dia querras escribir una historia y querras que te apoyen...

ahora a leer

Aclaratoria: Este fics es diferente a lo que suelo escribir, colocare partes que están basado sobre hechos reales, pero algunas situaciones cambian. Me inspire de las escuelas violentas que azotan a nuestras comunidades, desde el norte hasta el sur y de una película que ví pero he cambiado totalmente la trama. Ojo no es una denuncia, solo las expongo.

Fics de Libre reflexión

Disclaimer: Gravitation no es mío, eso lo dicen por ahí ¡que crueles son!

Resumen: Yuki Trata de estar consciente de los sentimientos que tiene por Shuichi, ¿Le ama? ¿Acaso el tiene derecho a enamorarse de su alumno siendo él un hombre casado? La incertidumbre le asalta a cada rato, su corazón necesita respuesta

Una Mente Peligrosa

Por Tzunade_chang

Lección 11

_Negando mis sentimientos_

**_La voz de Japón_**

**_Se Busca Activamente a el "Tachi"_**

**_La policía ofrece recompensa por la captura de estos presuntos delincuentes _**

**_Por Ling Hung_**

**_ La policía está haciendo todos los esfuerzos para ubicar a la pandilla de "Las serpientes" que se creen que es la autora material de la masacre vivida hace ya un mes y medio en un barrio humilde de Tokyo. El número fatal de víctima se ubica en un total de diecisiete personas muertas y tres heridos, dos de ellos de gravedad y uno ya bajo observación. Abajo tenemos el retrato hablado de algunos de las personas ejecutoras de esta masacre. Se presume que el ciudadano apodado el "Tachi" Aizawa de 16 años de edad, sea el cabecilla. Extraoficialmente se conoce que las autoridades ofrecen una recompensa de 1 millón de dólares a quien de información fidedigna de su paradero. Si lo ve informe a la policía pero no trate de capturarlo ya que el "Tachi" es un hombre muy peligroso. _**

-¡Aprisa Sensei!-

-¡Sensei!-

-¡Oh, Vamos Sensei!-

Vario alumnos estaban reunidos alrededor de Yuki

-Silencio-pidió el adulto, todos estaban calladitos, este puso una maleta negra encima del escritorio, la tensión se sentía en el ambiente, rápidamente saco el contendido magistralmente y sus dedos se movieron ágilmente

Látigo se carraspeaba la cabeza -¿Crees que ..-

-¡Shhh!- le callaron todos en conjunto, el joven cerro la boca ante el miedo que todo el salón en le patearan el trasero

-Listo- dijo el sensei, todos se acercaron mas a él, Yuki dio un click al reproductor del Youtube y busco bajo el término "Una clase diferente"

_-¡Verga!-_

Decía un alumno en el video, el profesor le habían puesto un fondo musical tipo opera rap

-¡Pe-pe-pela Bolas! -

Yuki aparte de eso le había puesto unos efectos de letras giratorias que hacían ver el video en forma muy atractiva, la clase comentaban divertidos y se burlaban de tal o cual compañeros, a lo ultimo el video terminaba con "el rap de la grosería" aunque de por si la mayoría de los rap eran groseros y ellos tampoco serian los de menos así que el video cerraba con esa perlita de canción

**_Yo soy rapero de corazón,_**

**_aquí les vengo a cantar esta canción,_**

**_es el rap de las grosería presten atención._**

**_Mi liricas son exacta, no hace falta que se espante,_**

**_en mi posición de coño e madre_**

**_mi contestación es de lo más puto porque tú_**

**_La chupas y con mucho gusto._**

**_Así como lo ves yo la mierda suelo sacar_**

**_Así que no te me resbale porque no te vas a salvar._**

**_El rap de la grosería voy a cantar hijo e madre te la voy sonar,_**

**_En la puteria de mi vaina tú llegas y te enchufas,_**

**_no crea que no sé de tus andanzas sé que te gusta,_**

**_eres un hijo de mierda eso lo sabemos,_**

**_por eso el rap de la grosería te cantaremos..._**

Claro que le hubiese gustado algo mas altruista como que recitaran un verso de un filosofo renombrado que dejara algo en esas mentes, pero no, a ellos se les ocurrió hacer eso y como lo había prometido subir sus ocurrencias

-¡Qué bien sensei, te la luciste!- le dijeron unos, los otros veían otra vez y otra vez el video sobre todo la parte rapeada ya que los que cantaban se habían puesto cadenas y lentes oscuros y gorras de pelotero y se veía muy urbano a lo eminnen

-Chicos por favor vuelvan a sus puestos- le indico Yuki

-¡OHHHH!- se quejaron todos se habían aguantado como niños buenos durante casi toda la clase y no molestaron al profesor ya que este les amenazo con no dejarles ver el video si no le hacían caso la razón era que lo había subido con un nombre solo conocido por él, "desgraciado rubio de porquería" era el pensar de la masa estudiantil a la cual le tocaba impartir lecciones y Yuki sabia los pensamientos de la mayoría con respectos a sus "exigencias", los chicos hablaban entre sí comentando y riendo

-Chicos necesito silencio para comunicarles algo- los alumnos vieron al adulto, este tenía como un cuarto de resma de papel en sus manos de seguro les mandaba llamar a sus representantes - Como verán aquí tengo un comunicado -

-¡HAAA! - se quejaron todos, eso le era desagradable

-No se quejen esta vez es para algo mejor, como les decía aquí tengo un comunicado a ustedes- el profesor paso por las líneas del al frente dejando la cantidad necesaria para cada alumnos y estos a su vez se lo pasaron a su compañero atrás

-¿Esta de broma?- dijo una chica al leer lo que decía la hoja

-No lo estoy, me alegra saber que algunos de ustedes puedan entender lo que dice, pero para los más lentos- en eso vio algunos alumnos de lectura lenta y pésima, los demás rieron -les resumiré, en el comunicado les explico que quiero llevarlos de visita a la antigua ciudad de Kyoto, pienso que eso sería una experiencia positiva para ustedes-

-¡¿En serio sensei?- preguntaron otros alegres

-Sí, es enserio, pero para hacer este paseo se nos presentan algunas dificultades que solventar-

-Ya decía yo que parecía bueno- se quejo uno apodado "enano" era curioso porque era el más alto del salón

-Nada es difícil si se propone en la vida joven- corrigió el profesor- como decía para poder viajar se necesita dinero que eso se comprenderá en pasaje y comida, también es importante obtener los permisos de sus padres o representante, solo así el director nos dará su aprobación para el viaje.

Un chico que jugueteaba con su navaja hablo -Sensei y que haremos para obtener el dinero ninguno de nuestros padres tienen dinero-

-Eso lo sé y quería sugerirles a ustedes si organizamos una verbena para la próximo semana y por cuatro semanas consecutivas po-fondo para este viaje, estoy más que seguro que recaudaremos el dinero necesario y para que vean que si estoy interesado en que vallan y para colaborarles hable con mi padre, él es monje y maneja un templo dejara quedarnos allá por un fin de semana, mis hermanos estarán gustoso en atenderles, siempre y cuando se porten bien-

Una alumna alzo su brazo el sensei la señalo- ¿Usted es monje sensei?-

-Es una pregunta que no viene al caso-

-¿Nos llevara aun **_Onsen_**?- pregunto otro

-Vamos a aprender visitaremos los museos y sitios históricos, no a veranear -

-¿Tiene hermano varón?- pregunto una chica

-Si-

-Es tan guapo como usted-

Eiri sintió un leve sonrojo ¿porque estaban pendiente siempre de ligar? -No veo que tenga que ver esa pregunta con nuestro paseo-

Un alumno se paro sin pedir su turno -¿sensei, cree que somos tontos? Según mi cuenta para un viaje así necesitara que por lo menos dos sensei más que nos acompañe - se quejo, varios alumnos comentaron entre ellos - y estoy más que seguro que ninguno querrá ir con nosotros-

- No se preocupen chicos, yo me encargare de ese detalle, ahora quiero que se concentren en la verbena, lo demás déjenmelo a mí-

-¡!SI!- gritaron todos haciendo planes para colaborar, la mayoría nunca había salido de sus casa por falta de dinero y esta ocasión seria especial además alguien al parecer creían en ellos aparentemente... -Hare emparedados- dijo uno - -Yo hare bolitas de arroz- decía otros- todos en pleno gritaron eufórico - ¡SENSEI!.. - ¡SENSEI!.. - ¡SENSEI!.. - ¡SENSEI!..-

Kitazawa Yuki, subió por las escaleras hacia la clase de Sakuma Ryuchi

_-¡SENSEI!.. - ¡SENSEI!.. - ¡SENSEI!.. - ¡SENSEI!..-_

¿Escucho lo que parecía ser un motín en el salón 3D?, miro el salón de su colega en forma dubitativa,¿ que estaría pasando?, lo pensó un poco más era mejor ver lo que estaba pasando, se desvió hacia el salón donde se escuchaban esos gritos, se asomo por la ventanilla

_-¡SENSEI!.. - ¡SENSEI!.. - ¡SENSEI!.. - ¡SENSEI!..-_

Se limpio los ojos a lo mejor estaba viendo cosas raras, era la primera vez que veía que ese grupito de mafioso aceptaran a algún profesor y que no le estuviese amenazando con una pistola o en el peor de los casos desaparecido

_¡RINNNGGG!_

Era el timbre de la salida, se hizo a un lado la mayoría de los jóvenes salieron seguramente a juerguear como siempre, entró

-Valla sensei, veo que está progresando con ese grupo, eso me alegra ¡Mis felicitaciones! -

-Gracias- Kitazawa camino hasta el escritorio, Eiri había dejado la lapto encendida la misma estaba puesta en la pagina del youtube, el castaño vio un Tag que decía "una clase diferente"

-¿Enseñándole algo de computación?- cuando iba a teclear el video Eiri tomo el lapto cerrándolo

-Si, solo un poco- El rubio procedió a meter el lapto en su bolso

-Bueno ya que estamos aquí ¿qué le parece si buscamos a Sakuma sensei y a Sakano sensei y nos vamos a tomar unos tragos en el bar?-

-Me parece bien- indico el rubio - pero me temo que debo declinar su oferta, debo visitar a alguien al hospital-

-Me imagino que se refiere a el joven Shindou de su clase ¿no?-

-Si-

-Espero que este bien, sería lamentable que ese chico le pasase algo malo,¿ cuando fue que lo tirotearon?, ¿hace ya un mes? -

-Mes y medio, pero gracias a kami-sama ya ha pasado lo peor, la semana pasada lo bajaron a una cama en el área de hospitalización-

-¡Qué bien, eso me alegra!- en eso Kitazawa vio el reloj - bueno sensei, se me hace tarde y creo que a usted también, nos vemos mañana- se paro del escritorio despidiéndose - y trate de no llegar tarde el director K esta que echa espuma por la boca- una vez en el pasillo camino hasta el área de evaluación

-Buenas tardes sensei- dijo la secretaria

-Buenas tardes, ¿Mi-chan podrías prestarme tu ordenador un momento?-

-Si, claro sensei- la mujer se paro - debo ir hasta la dirección de todas formas a buscar una notas que ya deben estar firmadas- la mujer lo dejo solo, el profesor Kitazawa procedió a entrar en el internet y buscar el video al hacerlo se consiguió con varios tag... tecleo uno a uno, sabía que ese sensei se traia algo entre manos y lo averiguaría, tardo como una media hora en conseguir con el video que buscaba le dio un click, - ¡Pero qué demonios..!- allí vio con espanto lo que perecía ser una clase, pero no era una clase ordinaria !era una clase de cochinadas cada una era pero que la ultima! ¡algo inamisible para un profesor de segundaria o cualquier nivel de educación!, cuando el video iba a terminar...

**_Yo soy rapero de corazón,_**

**_aquí les vengo a cantar esta canción,_**

**_es el rap de las grosería presten atención._**

Se cayó de la silla, se paro rápidamente ¿acaso escuchaba lo que escuchaba?..se metió en la cuenta del profesor a ver si había más videos, jú ese sensei de pacotilla no tenía nada de profesional, mira que enseñar groserías y quien sabe que otras cochinadas más haría en sus clases, pero con esto demostraría al director que ese sensei merecía ser despedido, al no ver más nada procedió a ir al video principal para descargarlo

Cuando le dio click para reproducirlo nuevamente y descargarlo apareció un aviso

**_"este video ha sido retirado por el usuario"_**

Kitazawa no podía creerlo ¡el video había sido retirado!- sensei te crees listillo ¿no?, sé que en algún momento te descuidaras, solo debo estar pendiente de tus pasos-

Eiri cerraba la lapto solo esperaba que ese molesto profesor no hubiese llegado a ver o bajar el video para mostrárselo al director, si ese americano lo llegaba a ver de seguro que lo tiraba por la bahía de Tokio sin la ayuda de Shuichi, por ultimo procedió a retirar su cuenta que aunque era anónima, había sido descubierta y era tan notable como el sol que sale todos los días.

Mientras viajaba en el metro sus pensamientos viajaron con el joven de cabellos rosas, últimamente ese joven ocupaba casi el 100% de sus pensamientos

_- usted... se ha enamorado de Shuichi...-_

Agito su cabeza ligeramente a los lados, no podía enamorarse de ese chico y tenía muchas razones del porque **"NO" **debía hacerlo

1.- El es su alumno

2.- El es un Hombre, algo inamisible para él, no era gay...

3.- El era un hombre felizmente casado y con obligaciones

4.- El es su alumno y por ultimo

5.- El es su alumno

¡Sabía que significaba enamorarse en la vida, por kami-sama!, ya había pasado por ello, ese chico le preocupaba porque eran un joven sufrido y quería demostrarle que la vida también hay a quienes nosotros podamos creer, si eso y solo eso, solo quería ayudar

_-se ha enamorado de Shuichi... ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de estos sentimientos -_

-¿No se había dado cuenta? ¿Acaso podía enamorase sin saber, sin estar consciente de ello? El metro se paro y el operador anuncio su parada había llegado a unas cuantas cuadras se encontraba el hospital, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, la cercanía de su alumno le producía sentimientos y sensaciones sin explicación, era un revoltillo. Una vez salido del sistema ferreo camino por la avenida se paro en un puesto de flores, compro algunas, le gustaba llevar flores al cuarto del chico para alegrar la habitación, aunque el muchacho no le dijera estaba seguro que le gustaban

Shuichi estaba sentado en su cama, ya se encontraba mejor y dentro de pronto le darían el alta y la supervisión de su estado seria a través de las consultas pero el "matasanos" estaba empeñado en torturarle le había pedido que hiciera un par de ejercicios respiratorios, en eso miro las flores del sensei, las odiabas, le tenía un mal recuerdo, le recordaba las flores que lleva a sus amigos muertos en el cementerio

-Es un estúpido- se quejo - si me trae más flores hare que se lo trague- Comenzó a aspirar un tubo para subir varias pelotitas y así fortalecer sus pulmones pero ese ejercicio lo hacía sentirse mareado aparte que solo lograba subir pelota y media de las 3 malditas pelotas

-¡Hola!- Shuichi se giro para ver quién era - ¿Me extrañaste? -

-Como la mosca a la mierda-

-Hijo porque eres así conmigo- Shindou-kun entro se notaba el ligero olor a alcohol

-Porque eres la mierda personificada-

-Vengo aquí preocupado por ti y mira como me tratas- apenas podía caminar decentemente

-A mi no me engañas viejo carroñero, se que estas aquí buscando de sacar provecho que sepa nunca te ha interesado mi bienestar -

-¿Que yo qué?, no estoy aquí por eso, solo que quiero que-

-¡Y una mierda borracho estúpido...! No me interesa en lo más mínimo, si crees que me sacaras dinero puedes regresarte por el mismo hueco de culo por donde saliste!-

-Hijo, eres duro con tu viejo padre que lo único que ha hecho es defenderte, por si no sabes estuvo por aquí Nakano Hiroshi- Shuichi al escuchar este nombre miro a su padre

-¿A que vino Nakano a cerciorarse de que este muerto?-

-A ciencia cierta no podría decirte pero el vino a verte, pero yo lo puse en su lugar ¿sabes? Si fuera un mal padre me hubiese quedado quietecito sin decirle nada de lo que hizo, pienso que debiste matarlo inmediatamente-

-¡Ya basta!, a diferencia de ti sé lo que hago, hay cosas que no quiero recordar en este momento - se recostó sintió algo de mareo y cansancio, había pasado de la terapia intensiva a la terapia intermedia ya se encontraba en una habitación - quiero que hagas algo, ubica a los chicos de la pandilla y diles que estoy bien pero me siento aburrido sin su compañía-

El viejo asintió - pero si quieres que me apure necesito dinero para el taxi- Shuichi lo miro con odio

-Creo que los dos millones de yens que te pago el sensei es más que suficiente para que te pagues el taxi -

El viejo se asombro -¡Sea lo que sea que te haya dicho ese hombre es mentira yo no le pedí dinero, él miente!-

-Él nunca me ha dicho nada, el no haría algo como eso viejo estúpido, solo me dijo que se había gastado el dinero nunca me dijo en que lo gasto y que le diera plazos para pagármelo, ¿y qué casualidad que él se gasta todo el dinero al mismo momento en que tu apareces? , no soy bobo-

Trato de cubrirse sin éxito -Yo solo quería asegurarte un dinero extra por si lo necesitabas, es que... veras la vida esta cada día mas cara y yo pues...- iba a retirarse mejor era zanjar las cosas y dejarlas hasta allí

- Y una cosa más viejo borracho, si me traicionas con Las serpientes hasta hoy vives- Shindou-kun se rasco la cabeza,

-¿Cómo crees que iba yo a vender a mi propio hijo? Primero muerto antes de hacer eso-

Lo miro fijamente a los ojos -Eso te pasara si lo haces-el viejo sabía que su hijo era peligroso cuando se lo proponía y sabía de antemano que era mejor no hacerlo molestar y claro que él había pensado en "vender" la información pero mejor considero quedarse quieto, Shuichi miro a su padre de mala gana - ahora vete- el hombre mayor asintió

-Nos vemos luego, hijito-

-¡Hijo y una puta mierda!- Shuchi después que se fuera el adulto se recostó de medio lado, se sentía un poco relajado de esa forma, el día era aburrido y estaba algo cansado, el sueño le venció un poco

Eiri se asomo por la puerta, allí se encontraba Shuichi acostado y al parecer dormido

_"¡No estoy enamorado!... ¡No estoy enamorado!... ¡No estoy enamorado!..."_

Se repetía una y otra vez, pudo apreciar sus facciones que a pesar de estar aun algo pálido comenzaba a recuperarse, su corazón latía apresuradamente

_"¡No estoy enamorado!...por kami-sama solo estoy preocupado por él, ¡No estoy enamorado!... ¡No- estoy- enamorado!..."_

Se acercó sigilosamente para ver de cerca su cara

_"¡No estoy enamorado!... no sea necio, cuantas veces tengo que repetírmelo..."_

Su cara... sus labios .. esos labios semi abiertos que invitaban a... se acerco poco a poco

Shuichi estaba dormido, tenia pesadillas, esa pesadilla concurrente

_-¡NO PARA!... ¡HIROOO!-_

_¿Porque tú?_

Sintió en medio de su sueño el calor de algo o alguien...

_Dolor.. sentía mucho dolor.. ¿de dónde venía ese dolor?_

¿Venían hacerle daño otra vez?

_Dormir es morir... Dormir es morir...No duermas o morirás_

Le dijo su subconsciente, ese calor se aproximaba a él para acabarlo.. para matarlo...con un acto de reflejo se despertó

Yuki se acerco más y más, estaba próximo a besar la miel de esos labios, se retiro un poco

_"¡¿Baka, que estás haciendo? él es tu alumno, tu eres su profesor, él es un hombre ¿acaso no lo vez?"_

Pero esos labio era una invitación a lo profano, se acerco cerrando sus ojos,

-¿?-

De repente sintió que le ponían un bisturí en su vena, la hoja se sentía muy filosa y también muy fría, abrió sus ojos rápidamente, Shuichi lo miraba entre extrañado y disgustado, Yuki trato de hablarle pero sentía que las palabras se le atropellaban

-¿Q-que, que -s-se supones que hace?- pregunto el profesor

-Sensei - el joven bajo la cuchilla guardándolo debajo de la almohada -eres un completo baka-

-¡Tú eres el que casi me rebana el cuello!- se quejo, el joven se cruzo de brazos, lo menos que quería era pelear con Shuichi- Te traje flores- se acerco al florero y remplazo las que estaban allí por las nuevas - Y dime como te sientes hoy-

-De perlas, no me quejo, tengo techo gratis, camita confortable, como gratis tres veces al día y hay varias enfermeras que me quieren ligar, de seguro que antes de irme me pego a varias-

-En resumen conseguiste hotel gratis con varios culos asegurado- dijo con un tono de rabia mientras acomodaba las flores en el maldito florero

-Pues sí, básicamente- Eiri sintió muchos celos y le molestaba esa forma de hablar

-Creo que no debería expresarte así de las personas que se preocuparon y se encargaron de ti generosamente-

-Tranquilícese Sensei, no hace falte que destroce las flores, es broma, no soy tan perro como parezco, no me ligare a ninguna enfermera si eso es lo que le preocupa-

-Lo que quieras hacerle a ellas me tiene sin cuidado, no tengo nada que ver - Eiri se giro para verlo, su corazón latía.. Latía mucho, Shuichi también lo miro fijamente... se detallaban... en eso el chiquillo le sonrió en ese momento de hecho era la primera vez que lo veía sonreí, se veía realmente hermoso su expresión era tan serena y se veía tan inocente

-Que bien que lo digas porque realmente hay varios culos que quiero pegarme- Eiri sintió que una vena se le prensaba, ese idiota siempre tenía una forma casi que morbosa para romper el encanto y molestarlo - ¿Sensei tiene algún poema estúpido que pueda utilizar?- en eso Yuki abrió su maleta de la lapto y saco una especie de librito

-Toma, es un libro de poemas tal vez alguno te sirva- se lo dio en la mano - voy a bajar a comprar un jugo y un emparedado- quería irse de allí y despejar la rabia que sentía

-¡¿Hey sensei para qué coño me da esto?,yo no sé leer-

-Te lo dije una vez, si quieres aprender a leer yo puedo enseñarte cuando tú así lo quiera-

-Pero en este momento no se leer ¿acaso no puede decirme un poema lindo?-

-No es mi problema, apáñatelas tú solito- se fue del cuarto

Shuichi rio - ¡itee!- se quejo , por un demonio sentía mil punzones en el pulmón que medio lo privó le dolía para reír, vio por la puerta donde desapareció el sensei se notaba que el hombre estaba celosísimo y por kami-sama molestarlo le pareció divertido, había notado los sentimientos del profesor durante estos último días, pero habían cosas en la cual no podía darse el lujo de caer

- Lo siento Sensei pero no puedo enamorarme, no puedo permitirme que tú seas mi debilidad porque... enamorarme de ti seria... mi sentencia de muerte-

**_Es más fácil negar las cosas que enterarse de ellas_****_._**

_Mariano José de Larra (1809-1837) escritor y periodista español _

_Una Mente Peligrosa... Fin de la lección 11_

**_Onsen: _**Son casa de baños termales.

Y,Y ,,, pero porque la vida es complicada? Y.Y

... KIAAA! Escribí el capi en un día y no solo eso también está casi lista la continuación, gracias al asueto de estos días de carnaval, que rico!

Alguien cree que esos dos se emparejen por fin? Espero que sí pero como van las cosas entre ellos ¬¬ cada día pienso que no, quiero alejar estos pensamientos negativos xxdd!, Por otro lado el profesor Kitazawa le está montando el ojo a Yuki ¡Que malo! Espero que no logre su cometido de que boten a nuestro sensei soez favorito : P...

Consejos y denuncia por favor expresarse si tapujo porfis

akis abajito ^_-


	13. Cap 13 Un amor imposible

Hola disculpen la tardanza pero el trabajo es abrumador, subiré este mini bonus, el mismo está basado en la serie manga junjou romantica, espero que les guste y el 1/2 lemmon sea de su agrado ^_^ y especialmente dedicado a nanimide...

Disclaimer: le pertenece a Shungiku Nakamura, pero de verás, de veritas que un día me secuestrare a Misaki : P

-/-

Hola, Soy Takashi Misaki, se peguntaran ¿y qué con eso?, pues les daré un pequeño resumen de mi vida, solo espero no aburrirlos. Soy un estudiante común y corriente de la universidad M, tengo 18 años y estoy estudiando actualmente economía .. mmm bueno al principio me costó entrar porque mis calificaciones eran un asco, pero mi nii-chan siempre preocupado por mi le ha pedido a su mejor amigo que me ayude a estudiar para pasar los exámenes de admisión.

Pan comido dirán ustedes, pero no es así, para nada… pues mi primera impresión fue ver como cierto personaje acorralaba a mi hermano, su nombre Usami Akihisko llamado Usagi-san el gran señor y mi futuro tutor.

Mierda, cuando me gradúe mi primer sueldo se los destinaré a un psicólogo.

La verdad es que de alguna u otra forma esa persona y yo nos vimos involucrado más adelante.

¿Qué? ¿Qué dicen? . ¿Me preguntan en qué?

En muchas cosas, aunque no crean, para ser un abogado graduado en la mejor universidad con excelentes calificaciones Nro. 1 en su clase, ganador del premio Namori, es raro.

Mi llegada a casa de su excelencia fue un poco aparatosa, la curiosidad mató al gato y por circunstancia "accidentalmente" hojee un libro escrito por Akika Yayoi, un pseudónimo distinto de la persona dueña de la casa.

Lo malo es que los protagonistas de la historia era mi hermano y él.. Ahí me entere que ese desgraciado era un gay… ¡UN GAY! …Por-Kami sama y no solo eso sino que estaba colado por mi hermano y lo amaba en secreto. Tenía… tenía…!tenía que proteger a mi Nii-chan de sus garras!, así que fui a su cuarto decidido para reclamarle… …

Por cierto casi me viola…

Yo no hice nada fuera de lo que hubiese hecho otra persona, yo reclame, él me miró molesto y cuando me di cuenta … ¡ESTABA EL ENCIMA DE MÏ!, me puso en ….en …,..Bueno esteee… "¡Ya saben!" y eso no es normal que se diga .

¡Suficiente! Para mi es vergonzoso seguir contando .. ¡no me lo pidan! ¡Ni me pidan que les cuente mi primer beso con él!…. ¿he?... ¡ups! creo que se me salió…

Umm, sí, él me beso… ¡AHHHH!... Pero no es lo que creen, no me miren así, lo que paso es que mi hermano ese día anuncio que se iba a casar y yo dejándome llevar por el momento me sentí triste por él porque conocía sus sentimientos .. y llegado a un punto, el me.. el me .. beso .. mi primer beso ¡y por un hombre!… sentí que mi corazón se salía de mi pecho. mmm bueno a la final mi hermano se caso y se traslado a Osaka por razones de trabajo, y no me pregunten pero de alguna forma termine viviendo en una residencia súper lujosa y en el mejor sector de la ciudad y con ese ser.

Suena lindo ¿no?

Pero lo que más me incomoda es que el gran Señor Usagi-san me utiliza para escribir sus horrorosas historias de Boy Loved (*) entre otras cosas…

¡¿Por qué yooooo?

Y ahora tengo una de sus odiosas ediciones en mis manos, ¡nii-chan! ¡nii-chan! , no quiero leer, ¡no quiero leer! , pero limpiando su oficina me he conseguido con una de sus últimas actualizaciones y no puedo dejar de hojearlo…

" _Misaki, suavemente se movió hacia adelántate sintiendo como era penetrado poco a poco…"_

Azúcar .. Necesito agua con azúcar, ¡siento que me voy a desmayar!

_-Misaki – pronuncio el hombre mayor dando un fuerte…"_

Siento que sudo… ¡!Y ES INVIERNO!

_**Al clavo salido le toca siempre el martillazo**_

Basada en el manga: Junjou Romántica

Escrita por: Tzunade_chang

Una puerta se sintió al abrir, un hombre de unos 1,80 de aproximadamente 28 u 29 años ingresaba.

-Misaki, estabas por aquí, por casualidad has visto mi…- pero su frase quedo suspendida el niño que tenía delante de él temblaba en forma exagerada, ¿acaso había pescado un resfriado? O peor aun ¿había contraído la fiebre amarilla o paludismo?. Se sabía de casos donde y que a pesar de estar en el Japón, estas cosas se daban, buena la película que vio anoche sucedida eso y de la realidad y la fantasía quedaba a un paso – ¡Misaki, déjame llevarte al médico rápidamente en mi auto! – el joven temblaba pronunciadamente trataba de gesticular algo, de seguro que la enfermedad tropical hacia que su víctima quedara prácticamente semi-paralítico… -¡Oh por Kami-sama!-

¿Y si le daba algo?... tenía que impedir que Misaki muriera, ¡ahí delante de él!… así que de un movimiento tomó a el joven y lo apoyo en el piso.

-¡Resiste Misaki, yo te salvo!- el tratar de salvar al joven se le hacía difícil, el konoko (niño) se movía mucho impidiéndole que le diera la Respiración-Cardio-Pulmonar o _Rcp_ como se le conocía mundialmente esa técnica ¡ja!, pero él no dejaría que en ningún momento el amor de su vida muriera y menos en sus brazos, así que con fuerza tomó sus manos y lo puso por encima de la cabeza y unió su boca con la de aquel chiquillo.

-¡Pero qué haces idiota!- dijo por fin Misaki al liberarse, se había sentado de golpe e inconscientemente se echó hacia atrás pegándose del escritorio de trabajo del mayor tratando de taparse su boca – ¡tú, viejo gay aprovechado!-

-Trato de salvarte-

Se paró apuntándole con un dedo -¡¿sal-salvarme?-

-Sí, la otra vez vi en la Tv que si una persona está en estado de shock, es bueno practicar el _Rcp-_

- ¡ESO SE HACE CUANDO A ALGUIEN LE DA UN INFARTO! – señaló, en un arrebato tomo el libro que leía recién y que estaba en el escritorio. - Usami-san , Gran señor, ¡¿puede explicarme que es esto?- señaló un libro donde la portada se apreciaba la foto de una pareja "casualmente" parecido a Misaki y a el castaño.

Usagi saco un cigarro encendiéndolo, había hecho una calada algo profunda expeliendo el humo, su voz se notaba neutra y calma -una novela de "Amor entre chicos" –

- ¡YA SE QUE ES UNA NOVELA BOY LOVED ESO SE VE EN LA PORTADA! . ¡ ME REFIERO A LO QUE ESCRIBISTES AQUÍ DESGRACIADO! – Señaló molesto – de golpe abrió la novela y relató.

" _Misaki, suavemente se movió hacia adelántate sintiendo como era penetrado poco a poco, la dura verga se deslizaba deliciosamente rozando su entrada algo estrecha…_

_-¡Oh! Akihisko métemela duro, que rica se siente, hazme sentir ¡párteme en dos!, párteme en dos como tú solo puedes hacerlo- dijo con voz agitada por la excitación de ser tomado por aquel hombre que lo hacía vibrar._

_-Misaki – pronuncio el hombre mayor dando un fuerte acepto haciendo y complaciendo lo que el chico quería, y si eso deseaba, ¿Quién era él para no complacerlo?_

_- Oh sii así, ¡métemela! ..¡Métemela más!- los fuertes embates iban y venían, el sudor rápidamente se hacía presente en ambos cuerpos, hacerlo en un baño público en un centro comercial concurrido con el peligro de ser capturado hacia que su amor prohibido fuera más excitante – Akihisko- dijo agitado – quiero lamer tu largo falo, quiero saber a qué sabe tu polla, quiero que te corras en mi boca, quiero sentir tu esencia….."_

-¿Y?- dijo Usami expeliendo el humo del cigarro, ya conocía el texto de su reciente libro.

-Como que ¿y?.. Cuando he ido a hacerlo a un centro comercial… o te he dicho que me la metas fuerte, O que me parta en dos o..o..o... que quiero lamerte eso y por sobre todo…. ¡¿CUANDO DEMONIO HE DICHO QUE "ESO" SEA RICA O DELICIOSA? -

-Vamos Misaki, porque te quejas, "eso" como le llamas te gusta, mi verga te ha hecho sentir bien muchas veces -

-¡QUE NO ME GUSTA TU…TU…TU, LO QUE SEA!- chilló enojado apretando el libro en sus manos ruborizándose.

-Aunque reclames, sé que te gusta porque lo veo en tus ojos cuando ambos estamos haciendo cochinadas sucias y húmedas, en el momento que te la meto profundamente y te la muevo así y asá en forma lenta y luego más rápido, haciendo que gimas locamente, mientras yo te muerdo el cuello…

-¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE! ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!...- ese hombre sí que lo hacía enojar

- Si crees que es mentira podemos comprobarlo, "casualmente" aquí traigo una filmadora que compre también "casualmente" el día de hoy. Pensé que con esto podríamos filmar cada uno de nuestros encuentros todas la veces que queramos - dijo botando el cigarrillo en un cenicero que reposaba a un lado en una cómoda pequeña, se acerco mas al jovencito que aun le reclamaba.

-….. Tu estúpido Usagi, ¡NO PONGAS COSAS EN MI BOCA!.. ¿eh?... ¿Filmadora?-

- Y hablando de poner cosas en tu boca, ¿no deseas probarla?-

-¿Eh?..

-Mi verga, sé que mueres por hacerlo desde hace tiempo-

-¿Pero qué demonios dices?- dijo apartándose, de algún modo sintió peligro inminente

- Ya sabes, así te darás una idea de que cuanto te desbordas por mí.-

- No seas presuntuoso- replico ya algo asustado.

-…. y lo podremos ver en el televisor de 50 pulgada que está abajo en la sala el vendedor me hizo una tentadora oferta de hecho me aseguro que aunque le suba todo el volumen el sonido no se distorsionaría - de un movimiento tomo al joven para llevarlo a su cuarto.

-NO ESTUPIDO ¡DEJAME! ¡SUELTAMEEEEE!-

Esa noche Usagi estreno su Filmadora, haciendo que yo me pusiera en posiciones comprometedoras al mejor estilo de los videos Av(**)…

Niicha…. pronto seré una estrella….

(*) Boy loved: un tipo de novela de amor entre hombres.

(**) Nombre de los videos pornos

Espero que les haya gustado.. lo escribí con mucho cariño para ustedes ^_-

Aclaratoria: Este fics es diferente a lo que suelo escribir, colocare partes que están basado sobre hechos reales, pero algunas situaciones cambian. Me inspire de las escuelas violentas que azotan a nuestras comunidades, desde el norte hasta el sur y de una película que ví pero he cambiado totalmente la trama. Ojo no es una denuncia, solo las expongo.

Fics de Libre reflexión

Resumen : Las cosas a veces giran en forma inesperadas, los que hoy están arriba en un momento podrán estar abajo, Tachi tiene a Shuichi donde quiere pero Yuki lo protege con su cuerpo así que primero deberá matar a aquel hombre rubio que lo acompaña para poder despachar al joven pandillero – _**Si me hubiese hecho caso estaría vivo pero… es mejor de esta forma, sin testigos…Sayonara, baka-kun**_**-**

Una Mente Peligrosa

Por Tzunade_chang

Lección 13

_Un amor imposible_

Tachi entro al hospital por la parte de la emergencia, espero que las secretarias se distrajeran en el cambio de turno para entrar. Una vez adentro camino hasta los ascensores por suerte había uno pero debía apurar el paso ya que las puertas se iban a cerrar así que metió la mano para que estas se abrieran nuevamente por supuesto que la puerta se abrió automáticamente se fijo que allí había una persona leyendo el periódico, camino hasta el fondo

-¿Piso?- pregunto el hombre mayor

-Siete por favor –

-El siete – repitió aquella persona

Se sentía ansioso, pronto tendría un enemigo menos

-¿Viene a visitar algún familiar?- Tachi levanto su cabeza, esa persona… parecía que era el tipo de persona que levantaba una conversación de la nada con extraños, mejor actuaba normalmente para no levantar sospechas

-Sí, un viejo amigo mío tuvo un accidente, vengo a hacerle compañía- el hombre alto callo un momento

-Espero que se encuentre bien-

El moreno no contesto mas nada, realmente no deseaba ni estaba humor para entablar una conversación ocasional, el ascensor paro en el piso 3

-Buenas noches- lo que le faltaba una maldita vieja entraba lentamente, le pareció que esa estúpida mujer tardaba una eternidad

-¡Espere!- Tachi se fijo que ahora un tipo vestido de camisa y pantalón azul tipo deportivo corría hacia ellos, el hombre del periódico detuvo el ascensor, sentía ya desesperado y nervioso, tenía ganas de matar a todos allí y subir de una puta vez al cuarto de Shindou y terminar con todo lo más rápido, las ansias de matar se acrecentaban, debía controlarse – gracias debemos subir un paciente a rayos X – dijo aquel joven de ropaje azul

Y ahora por desgracia el modulo era detenido indefinidamente, se fijo que el hombre alto rubio pareció desesperarse y se bajo, tenía ganas de hacer lo mismo pero cuando iba a bajarse metieron una enorme camilla dejándolo atrapado en el fondo del ascensor

Pasados unos minutos el modulo comenzó a subir, este por fin abría sus puertas en el piso deseado, se bajo y camino directamente hasta la habitación 7-3 del ala este según le dijo ese viejo borracho, había entrado a la habitación del peli-rosa, vio que esa carroña no se encontraba pero las sabanas de su cama estaban arrugadas asique tal vez estaría caminando por el pasillo, salió revisando los diferentes cuartos, nada, ni señales de ese sujeto en eso una enfermera salía de la que parecía ser una estafeta

-Buenas noches disculpe, vengo a ver al paciente Shindou Shuichi-kun pero no lo vi en su habitación- la enfermera le miro fijamente dudando a lo que el moreno se quito los lentes – soy su primo y recién me entere que él está aquí por culpa de un enfrentamiento- tomo la mano de la enfermera entre las suyas- ¡quisiera saber cómo esta!-

La mujer sonrió al ver la preocupación de aquel chico- No se preocupe, el joven Shindou está fuera de peligro-

-Que alivio- dijo Tachi llevándose una mano al pecho soltando el aliento

-Pero dígame ¿sabe donde se encuentra? ¡Quiero verle!-

-Es raro que se mueva a estas horas, tal vez el otro hombre que viene a verlo en las tardes le ayudo a caminar un poco-

-Se refiere a su papá-

-No, me refiero a su tutor o algo así, casi no hablamos porque siempre estoy ocupada y tengo asignados otros pacientes en otra área, él se queda por poco tiempo- la mujer miro hacia el ascensor reconociendo al hombre rubio –¡Mire allí esta!- la mujer lo señaló, Tachi miro a la persona que vestía con un uniforme de limpieza y empujaba un carrito de mantenimiento, ese hombre ….¡ese hombre era el mismo que había hablado hace escasos minutos!, seguramente había alertado a Shindou de su llegada y apostaba todo lo que tenía que ese desgraciado iba escondido en el fulano carro, por la misma alzo su franela y saco su arma con el silenciador adaptado al cañón y le disparó en el corazón a quema ropa a la estúpida mujer enfermera

_¡Bang!_

La mujer no le dio tiempo de decir ni gesticular nada, cayó al suelo como un saco muerta, Aizawa apunto rápidamente hacia el ascensor para matar a ese hombre rubio, pero al dispara las puertas se habían cerrado y las balas atravesaron la primera hilera de metal e incrustándose en la segunda

-¡Maldición!-

Se fijo que el ascensor bajaba sin hacer parada a lo que deducía se dirigía aparentemente hacia el sub-sótano donde estaba el estacionamiento, corrió hacia las escaleras de emergencia bajando las escaleras de tres en tres, aun tenía tiempo de alcanzar a ese hombre y matar a Shindou

Al alcanzar el sótano prácticamente derribo la puerta vio que aquel infeliz llevaba en su brazos a su enemigo levanto la mano y disparo pero el tipo se escondió en ese momento y solo había logrado romper un parabrisas, sintió que aumentaba si nivel de adrenalina y con eso su sed de sangre, sonreía en cierto modo era divertido

-¡OIGA! NO SE QUIEN SEA PERO SE VE QUE ES ALGUIEN INTELIGENTE, SI ME DA A SHINDOU LE PROMETO QUE A USTED NO LE PASARA NADA, LO DEJARE MARCHARSE –

Mentía en forma descarada tratando de manejar el miedo que podía tener esa persona ofreciéndole una posible salida a su problema, en cuanto se moviera le dispararía sin remordimiento, sintió que algo se movía a su derecha, disparo varias veces por reflejo

_¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang!_

El ruido era metálico… era una lata, una medida desesperada, como le molestaba pero esta acción solo hacia prolongar la agonía de sus victimas

-¡VAMOS NO SEA TONTO, HAGA LO QUE DIGO O JURO QUE LO MATARE JUNTO CON EL TAMBIEN!-

Caminaba lentamente, se detuvo un segundo afinando su oído… escucho susurros cerca, casi no podía ocultar su alegría, de un movimiento se coloco al frente de la pareja

-Valla, valla, valla, ¿Con que nos conseguimos? Al parecer con dos ratas de cañería – ese adulto le detallaba se veía el asombro en su cara, el juego sicológico era realmente delicioso – Si me hubiese hecho caso estaría vivo pero… es mejor de esta forma, sin testigos…Sayonara, baka-kun-

-¡No!- grito el adulto tapando con su cuerpo a Shindou, perfecto si así lo deseaba sería el primero en morir, levanto su mano para propinarle varios disparos a su espalda

_¡ERES LO PEOR QUE HE CONOCIDO!_

Suguro estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo, ya tenía mes y medio fuera de la segundaria y aunque quisiera evitarlo sus pensamientos se evocaban con su sempai

-Soy lo peor- se toco el lado de la cara donde había recibido el puñetazo, ya solo quedaba la sombra de lo que había sido un enorme moretón, pero, lo que más le dolía no había sido el golpe sino su corazón, se giro hacia un lado, se sentía tan mal su adorado senpai lo odiaba y realmente tenía miedo de volver a enfrentarle. Cerró sus ojos, una solitaria lagrima rodo por su cara

-Toma- le dijo la hermana extendiéndole un pañuelo

-Graci…- en eso Suguro se paró de sopetón –¡ ONEE-SAN!- ¡¿porque ella tenía que estar medita en todo y a cualquier hora? ¡por Kami-sama!

-¿Por qué reaccionas así, no crees que es natural que esté pendiente de ti? me preocupa el verte como alma en pena?, además que quieres decir con eso de "soy lo peor"-

El chico frunció el seño, ni loco le diría a su hermana que estaba enamorado de un hombre y que de paso le odiaba – me refiero a que ahora soy lo peor, el director K puso una nota negativa en mi hoja- mintió a medias o mejor dicho una verdad a medias

-Tonto, porque no me dices de una vez que fue lo que pasó, me asustaste mucho cuando me llamaron de la enfermería del instituto, y verte con ese golpe en la cara, y el enterarme que te habían suspendido, te peleaste ¿verdad?-

-Ya te lo dije, no es nada - dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño

Suspiro- pero el hecho es que los problemas son para superarlos, no es para que te lamentes ¿no crees? Sería mejor que te levantaras y lucharas y que le demuestres a ese director que se equivoco en su apreciación.

-No –se sentó en la cama y tomo la almohada apretándola – ya tome una decisión, no volveré al instituto nunca más, conseguí un empleo en una tienda de abastos, el dueño es un buen hombre, además jure en la tumba de nuestros padres que cuidaría de ti, y tú casi no puedes con todos los gastos y yo soy el hombre de la casa, mi deber es protegerte-

La hermana desvió su vista hacia un punto inespecífico en la pared concentrada en sus pensamientos y emociones realmente se sentía triste por el futuro incierto de su hermano menor –ya lo decidiste….-

-Hum- asintió

-Entonces no me queda más remedio, le pediré permiso a mi jefe para retirar en el momento en que pueda tus documentos del instituto - la hermana se paro y le dio un beso a su pequeño hermano en la frente- Oyasumi-

-Oyasumi na sai onee-san-

La mujer y cerró la puerta- sentía mal, había fracasado en sacar a su hermano adelante -solo espero que no te arrepientas-

-Papá no llegara temprano hoy ¿verdad?, él me prometió llegar temprano para ayudarme en mi proyecto de ciencias- dijo Keiko triste bajando la cabeza, desde hacía mucho tiempo su padre no cumplía con sus promesas, llegaba muy tarde y mucho menos dedicarle algo de tiempo, Akemi trataba de que su hijo no tuviera esos sentimientos hacia su padre.

- Keiko-chan, debes entender, papá está trabajando muy duro para pagar las deudas que tenemos y asegurarnos un techo, ropa, comida…-

-Seguro que esta con ese otro niño en el hospital- dijo llorando – ¡No es justo, se la pasa más tiempo con él que conmigo! ¡Me prometió que jugaríamos beisbol y no lo hizo! ¡También falto el día de padre e hijo! ¡ya casi no lo veo! ¡Ya no me quiere, me odia!-

-Cariño no digas eso-

El pequeño lloraba, amaba profundamente a su padre y deseaba que su padre le amase a él como antes, ¿porque las cosas habían cambiado?, no entendía, no entendía muchas cosas y eso le asustaba, se sentía asustado y sobre todo inseguro - ¡Quisiera estar enfermo, si lo estuviera papá se preocuparía por mi!- corrió hasta su cuarto

-¡Keiko! – el niño desapareció por las escaleras, la mujer respiro hondo, las cosas se complicaban, iba a subir para hablar con su pequeño en eso sintió que algo se caía al piso al girarse se dio cuenta que se trataba del cuadro donde ellos se encontraban juntos en un parque, Keiko, Ella y su esposo Eiri –Que raro- la mujer tomo el retrato mirando donde estaba su esposo en el fondo –¿será un aviso?…- agito su cabeza en señal de despejar ese último pensamiento- que tonta soy en pensar cosas negativas- coloco el portarretrato con la foto nuevamente en su lugar, subió para hablar con su hijo

Tachi alzó su arma, se relamió sus labios pronto se haría dueño de unos de los mejores territorio, un gran estruendo se escucho a lo lejos

-¡AHHGR!- Tachi dejo caer el brazo sin soltar el arma mirando a su alrededor, lo sentía muy pesado -¡Dragones!- dijo en sorpresa, habían llegado antes de lo previsto, se maldijo internamente y estaba tan cerca de matar a ese Shindou, el brazo aunque no le dolía en ese instante le sangraba ya que tenía una herida más o menos un poco considerable , miro hacia el fondo tomo el arma con la mano contraria y contesto a los disparos del otro grupo, los disparos iban de tanto y tanto pero estaba en franca desventaja, debía irse antes que llegaran más hombres del bando contrario, así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo siendo perseguido por una ráfaga de tiros estaba casi en sus talones, a lo ultimo Aizawa se tiro encima de la puerta de emergencia abriéndolo y cerrándolo de una patada, ya tendría mejores momento para despachar a su "competencia"

-¡JEFE! - grito Veneno uno de los dragones fieles a su líder, este corrió hasta donde estaba el rubio, este protegía con su cuerpo a Shuichi, Yuki se giro al ver que alguien llamaba al peli-rosa, duro unos segundos en entender lo que había pasado los pandilleros amigos de su alumno habían repelido a ese otro joven – ¿Se encuentran bien?- pregunto

-Si, arigatou- se giro para ver al pequeño, él estaba realmente muy pálido, Shuichi abrió los ojos poco a poco

-Sensei- susurro, vio como a su alrededor estaban sus hombres, dio gracias a que ellos habían llegado a tiempo con aplomo trato de levantarse trastaveteando un poco, maldición la herida ahora le quemaba como un punzón, Yuki fue a sostenerle

-Te ayudo-

-¡No!- de un manotazo aparto las manos del profesor rechazando la ayuda, -Yo puedo solo- Shuichi simplemente no podía mostrar debilidad antes sus hombres ni ante nadie esta lección era la más dura de aprender en las calles eso significaba fortaleza y respeto. Eiri se quedo allí inmóvil viendo como el chico se paraba aunque en ello se le fuera literalmente la vida.

-Jefe- digo el hombre a cargo – venimos a buscarle tal y como usted mando-

-Gracias hermano- palmeo con el puño el puño de su segundo al mando mientras se agarraba el costado, unas motos entraron al recinto estacionándose cerca, los hombres al ver a su líder vivo se contentaron mucho

-¡Los Dragones del infierno somos los mejores, somos invencibles!- Veneno se giro hacia Shuichi

-Jefe díganos cual será nuestro próximo movimiento-

-Atacaremos esta noche a las malditas Serpientes, no dejaremos a nadie vivo!-

-¡SII!-

-Avisen a todo el clan quiero que busquen a cada maldita serpiente rastrera y lo asesinen pero al Tachi lo quiero vivo delante de mí, tengo planes para él, nuestra venganza será implacable… ¡ESTA NOCHE CORRERA SANGRE EN LAS CALLES DE TOKIO!-

Los que estaban con él corearon a viva voz

- … ¡VENGANZA… VENGANZA… VENGANZA!-

-¡POR CADA UNO DE LOS NUESTROS CAIDO MORIRAN DIEZ DE ELLOS!-

-¡VENGANZA… VENGANZA…VENGANZA… VENGANZA!-

Eiri al escuchar cada palabras sintió que se congelaba, ¿acaso ya no había sido suficiente todo este derramamiento de sangre? trato de parar esa locura colectiva

- ¡Shuichi no puedes hacer algo como esto! Estas proponiendo que el odio siga y más gente muera sin sentido- trato de acercarse pero dos hombres armados se interpusieron.

Shuichi se encamino a una de las motos montándose de parrillero miro fijamente al hombre mayor -Hasta nunca, Sensei- Eiri al escuchar esto abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa de pronto lo entendió todo… como había sido tan idiota en no entenderlo antes

-Tú.. pensabas irte desde un principio ¿no es cierto?…..¿Cuando pensabas decírmelo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?, … entiendo, nunca pensabas decírmelo, ibas a irte sin decirme nada-

-¡No es de tu maldita incumbencia!– dijo en forma imperativa, luego volteo la cara para no ver los ojos dorados del profesor en ese momento- esto es un adiós definitivo – las moto donde se encontraba Shuichi comenzó a rodar de hecho todos las motos lo hicieron y comenzaron a dar vuelta alrededor del profesor

-¡¿PORQUE?- el rugido de los motores y los dragones voceando venganza era la respuesta inmediata, la voz de su líder sobresalió

-¡SENSEI, POR SU BIEN LLEGUE PRONTO A SU CASA Y NO SALGA ESTA NOCHE, NO OLVIDARE LO QUE HA HECHO, EN PAGO HARE QUE MIS CONTACTOS EN LA POLICIA NO LO TOQUEN NI LO INVESTIGUEN!-

Las motos se enfilaron hacia la salida, Eiri corrió tras de ellos

-¡NO PUEDES! ¡NO DEBES MATAR! ¡DEBES ROMPER ESTE CIRCULO DE VIOLENCIA!...¡SHUICHI!...¡SHUICHIII!.. – Eiri sin fijarse pisó algo de grasa de carro haciendo que callera al pavimento – ¡¿Shuichi, porque , porque?¡ - y así, sin más ni más aquel chiquillo rebelde salía definitivamente de su vida….. – Porque… ¿Porque me duele tanto el corazón?- susurro, lo comprendió en ese momento, amaba profundamente a Shuichi lo que sentía por ese chiquillo era fuerte… –Akemi-chan lo siento.. lo siento, pero me he enamorado de otra persona, de una persona que no puede ser, de alguien prohibido, un amor peligroso- ese alguien se había marchado….

_Para siempre…._

La mañana era fresca, un nuevo día comenzaba

-¡KEIKO-CHAN, BAJA O SE TE HARA TARDE!- Akemi servía a Eiri un desayuno tipo occidental para variar un poco el menú sin perder el toque oriental, la mujer ya estaba vestida para ir al trabajo, su esposo tomaba café mientras encendía el televisor que había en la cocina

_-Buenos días Japón, son las seis y media de la mañana, ¡hora de levantarse!, el sol salió hoy a las seis y quince de la mañana y se prevé que se oculte a las diecinueve horas con veinte, la temperatura en la mañana de hoy estuvo en 15 grados y se espera que durante el día alcance los 25 grados_- dijo una mujer vestida en traje de dos piezas compuesto por falda y chaqueta cruzada

-Sera una tarde algo calurosa- dijo el presentador, Yuki miro su taza de café para saborearlo después

-¿Quieres mas huevos?- Yuki estaba en un absoluto mutismo ido en sus pensamientos- Cariño quiere más huevo- el hombre estaba distraído – ¡Cariño!-

-¿He?- miro a su esposa

-Te pregunté si querías más huevos, estas muy cabizbajo el día de hoy ¿paso algo malo anoche?-

-No gracias- sonrió un poco, se sentía terrible pero no dejaría que su actual estado de animo molestara a su pareja – no es nada siento el que te preocupes por mí, solo que tengo mucho trabajo y el director es muy quisquilloso- bajo su mirada revolviendo su huevos odiaba mentir pero como decirle a su esposa que sus pensamientos estaban con otra persona y que esa persona ocupaba el la mayor parte de sus sentimientos

-No te preocupes se que te esforzaras al máximo y ese hombre reconocerá tu esfuerzo- la mujer le sonrió, ¡oh puto mundo! él estaba allí despechado pensando en su alumno mientras su esposa le animaba, Akemi-chan era una buena mujer y madre mientras él era la mierda personificada, sentía mucha culpa

-Hum- asintió con la cabeza enfoco su vista en los huevos revolviéndolos con los _**hachis**_, la fémina miro su reloj

-¡Por kami-sama es tarde!….¡KEIKO-CHAN APURATE HIJO ICHIRO-CHAN Y SU MAMA QUEDARON DE PASAR A BUSCARTE !-

-¡YA VOY MAMA!-

- Este niño, todas las mañana es lo mismo, ya vengo- le dijo, la mujer subió rápidamente las escaleras, Eiri soltó los palitos y enterró su cabeza entre sus brazos

-Esto no puede seguir, no puedo hacerle esto a Akemi, ella es la madre de mi hijo y mi pareja de toda la vida, debo arrancarme este amor como sea… ¡Kami-sama ayúdame, no quiero tener estos sentimientos!-

_Y ahora pasamos a sucesos, anoche a la 1 de la mañana hubo un fuerte enfrentamiento entre bandas rivales donde mas de 30 personas cayeron muertas y 5 personas heridas todas pertenecientes a la banda conocida como "Las serpientes" se presumen que los victimarios en esta ocasión son las banda rival de "Los dragones del infierno" en una posible represalia por lo ocurrido hace mas de un mes. Le avisamos que las imágenes que verán a continuación son muy fuertes_

"_¿Dragones del infierno?"_ pensó Eiri, alzo su cabeza poco a poco viendo las imágenes en la tv, pudo apreciar como los cuerpos mutilados de varias personas entre mujeres y hombres eran apilados en una calle pobre de las barriada, los cuerpos presentaban impacto de balas y escopetazos dejando en la mayoría de los casos a los cuerpos en forma irreconocible

-Listo - dijo la mujer bajando las escaleras– ¿Eiri.. qué sucede? – su esposo estaba pálido en eso la chica miro la Tv, allí reportaban los cuerpos de varias personas mutiladas victimas del hampa común

_La Kokkai se reunirá hoy en una sección de emergencia para evaluar y revisar en materia de seguridad que se esta aplicando y como resolver esta nueva ola de violencia entre los jóvenes…._

-Es lamentable- dijo su esposa, Eiri tomo el control apagando el aparato – esta ola de crimen sin sentido esta enlutando a miles de casa en Japón, Eiri muchas veces tengo miedo que alguno de nosotros le pase algo – cerro su ojos, su cuerpo se escalofrió, Yuki rodeo con sus brazos a su esposa dándole protección y apoyo

-No sea pesimista, ya verás no nos pasara nada, eso sucede en la barriadas más peligrosa de Tokio, nuestro barrio es más tranquilo

-Si – asintió la mujer más aliviada, en eso se escucho un cornetazo miro por la ventana y vio como la mama de el nuevo amigo de su hijo le saludaba por la ventana del conductor, Ichiro era la única persona aparte de las niñas que no le molestaban en clase, este le gritaba desde el asiento de pasajeros

-¡KEIKO-CHAAAANNN APURA O TE DEJAMOS! – como si obrase una especie de magia el pequeño Uesegi salió en tromba por la puerta tomando su obento, su chamarra y despidiéndose de su mamá

- Ya me voy, mamá-

-Que te vaya bien- se despidió, el joven abrió la puerta y corrió hacia el automóvil saludando a sus ocupantes se monto y este arranco, Eiri tenía un tic nervioso en un ojo

–Keiko-chan…,¡ me ignoro!- la mujer suspiro ya sabía que esto pasaría

-Está molesto contigo, ayer rompiste la promesa de hacer un proyecto de ciencias con él-

-¿Era ayer?..- golpeó su cabeza con la palma de su mano –que tonto lo olvide por completo-

-Quería hablar sobre esto, ayer Keiko lloro mucho porque no estuviste allí - dijo la mujer algo molesta- los niños a su edad son muy voluble y el específicamente él muy sensible y siente que prefieres a otras personas y por eso tú no le quieres-

-¡¿Qué? ¡Como va a decir eso si lo que más quiero en esta vida es a él!-

-Y no solo eso, anoche me dijo que deseaba estar enfermo y que tal vez de de esa forma tú le pondrías atención –

-No sabía que Keiko sintiera eso, trabajare mucho para compensarle, me esforzare-

-Lo sé amor, ayer hable con él y le expuse que los adultos tendemos a extralimitarnos con el trabajo y las obligaciones pero ello no significaba que nos olvidábamos de nuestros hijos y personas amadas-

-Gracias por ayudar- Miro a su esposa ella era de figura agraciada y muy linda, Shuichi también era muy agraciado, su cuerpo era hermoso y sus facciones… _" ¡pero por un demonio!, estoy comparando a Akemi y a Shuichi" _ agito su cabeza para librar este pensamiento – Sera mejor que nos vallamos o llegaremos tarde a nuestros trabajo-

El día había sido algo pesado, el director K había dedicado toda su existencia a cada instante, se podría decir que se lo tropezaba a cada momento y por cualquier cosa iba a su salón ¿acaso no había más profesores a quien joder la existencia? Por ejemplo a Sakuma sensei que estaba a su lado y ese profesor al parecer se veía normal pero en más de una ocasión lo había pillado sin que este se diera cuenta hablándole a un peluche de conejo rosado, ese tipo si que era loco, también estaba el profesor Sakano que era muy esquizofrénico le hacia recordar la serie americana _**Monk**_ , en fin sospechaba que el autor intelectual de esta persistente persecución era obra de Kitazawa sensei, apostaba que tenía las manos metidas en el asunto porque era la única explicación que tenia al ilógico y repentino interés en su persona

Una vez terminado sus clases fue a buscar al padre de Shuichi a su casa sospechaba que ese melindroso había sido el autor de que él y Shuichi fueran casi asesinado la noche anterior por uno de la pandilla rival, al llegar al departamento no escucho la estruendosa música y la cerradura de la puerta estaba rota

-¿?-

Entro en el departamento encontrándose con el desorden ya peculiar en esa residencia, aunque el desorden era mucho mayor que la última vez que estuvo allí, camino despacio hacia lo que parecía ser la cocina, allí una mujer tomaba mientras fumaba su manos temblaban. Toco el marco con sus nudillos anunciando su presencia, la mujer le miró

-Buenas noches señora, discúlpeme que venga a molestarle a estas horas pero necesito hablar con Shindou-kun sobre algo- la mujer lo miró dudosa

-Si desea hablar con él le informo que llego tarde, - en eso la mujer echó en un cenicero parte de lo que había fumado -su hijo Shuichi vino anoche también a hablar con él-

-¿Vino anoche?- Eiri estaba debatiéndose entre entrar y sentarse o quedarse allí parado

-El le reclamo y le insulto el hecho de que el otro grupo de pandilleros supiera donde estaba, le dije a ese viejo estúpido que no lo hiciera, se la había jugado y perdió, asar dos conejos era evidente que uno se iba a quemar, hasta un niño se hubiese dado cuenta, así que después de discutir su hijo saco un cuchillo ¿y sabes lo que hizo?- Yuki negó con la cabeza- hizo que sus hombre sostuvieran y le quito la lengua, delante de mí – Yuki abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa

-¿Le a-arranco la lengua?- dijo sorprendido

–Sí y antes de marcharse me amenazo que si avisaba a la policía me mataría, já como si me importara lo que le pase a ese estúpido necio, a la final llame a la ambulancia y se lo llevaron al hospital de Tokyo, es hasta irónico ¿no? - en eso miro al sensei- Y usted ha sido tan bueno con Shuichi, podría también ser bueno conmigo también- actuando coquetamente sí que era una buena estampa de hombre, le rodeo con sus brazos – puedo hacer realidad todas tus fantasías sexuales sensei-

-Tengo que retirarme- el hombre se saco del agarre, se dio la vuelta para salir de allí, la mujer al verse que era rechazada salió al pasillo gritándole

-¡PROFESOR NO SOY ESTUPIDA PARA COMERME EL CUENTO DE QUE VIENE A VER A SU ALUMNO PORQUE ESTA PREOCUPADO, ME DOI CUENTA PERFECTAMENTA DE LO QUE ESTA PASANDO ENTRE USTEDES DOS, DEJEME DECIRLE QUE ERES UN PEDRASTRA Y UN COCHINO PEDOFILO Y SHUICHI ES SU ALUMNO DE 15 AÑOS, ADEMAS EL SERA SU PERDICION ¿ME ESCUCHA? ..SERA SU PERDICION!-

El profesor bajo rápidamente las escaleras mientras la mujer le injuriaba, una vez lejos trato de pensar en su actual posición ¿Acaso eso sería posible? ¿Podría él arrancar de su corazón aquel amor imposible y peligroso? se juraba una y otra vez que trataría de hacerlo, se arrancaría de su corazón el amor que sentía por aquella persona

_**Nadie tiene dominio sobre el amor, pero el amor domina todas las cosas.**_

_Jean de La Fontaine ( 1621-1695) cuentista y poeta francés_

_Una Mente Peligrosa… Fin de la lección 13_

_**Monk:**_ es una serie de televisión ganadora de varios Emmy. Su protagonista es Adrian Monk, un ex agente de policía de San Francisco que ahora trabaja como detective privado. Monk padece un trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo y un sinnúmero de fobias. La serie, creada por Andy Breckman, empezó a emitirse el 12 de julio de 2002 en la cadena USA Network. La serie tiene 8 temporadas donde en la última se resuelve el crimen por tanto tiempo ha atormentado a Monk: el crimen de su esposa (fuente Wikipedia)

Shuichi si que se las trae, ¡su venganza es infinita! es un rompe corazones insensible, mira que hacerle eso a Yuki, y el ahora esta atravesando por una etapa muy fuerte ya que se esta debatiendo entre el amor de su esposa y de este chiquillo, Guuaaaoo! Shuichi si que te sabes imponer.

Bueno esto es una tabla a medias ya que Yuki en muchos fics le rompe el corazón a Shuichi incontables veces y cuando dije que Shuichi seria el malo en este fics no mentí … gommen no me odien por esto

Pero si creen que esto termina aquí están equivocados habrá muchas cosas más en el próximo capi que ya esta casi que listo y adivinen que, el muerto tiene quien lo vele (es un decir ..jejeje), … , Hiro defenderá al sensei así que va buscar a Shuichi y le cantara algunas verdades en su cara.. Hiro que haces allí… … oh por dios .. la vida de Hiro-chan corre peligro O.O los pandilleros…. y…. ¡Shuichi no, no lo hagas!... no adelanto más, eso será para la siguiente actualización

pero antes de irme una mini encuesta, se acerca porfin el esperado lemon y quiero saber que desean, quieren un un Yuki x Shuichi o un Shuichi x Yuki ... esperare los numeritos de ustedes -^_^-


End file.
